Hidden Truths
by Stephycats7785
Summary: While digging into her past Alice discovers Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only weeks away? Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hidden Truths**

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: ****While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**A/N: Ok so I know that Edward was not the one who changed Alice, but this is Fanfiction and I can write it the way I want. I also know that James killed the vampire who bit Alice, but again for the sake of my story we are going to say he lied about it. This is my first Twilight story, so if the characters are OOC then you can understand why. Please R&R!**

Edward's POV

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" My sister Alice and I were the only ones in the house. The others had gone out on a hunting trip. I had opted to stay home and spend some time alone, well I had thought I would be alone, but my pixie of a sister Alice had stayed behind as well. She had mentioned something about rearranging her closet. Trivial nonsense if you ask me. It wasn't like she wore one set of clothing more than once. So I saw no reason for her to have to go threw her things.

"I know you can hear me!" I sighed, her tone was one of anger. What had I done this time? Was it more wedding nonsense? She should know that I was tired of all of that. If truth be told it hurt me that Alice was planning the wedding. Not that she was bad at this kind of stuff, rather because she didn't remember. Memories flew threw my mind, and I was glad that Alice was a seer and not a mind reader. If she knew the truth...I cringed inwardly at that thought.

Alice glided into the livingroom where I sat at my piano. She was singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider song over and over in her head so I couldn't read her thoughts. This couldn't be a good thing. Alice only ever hid her thoughts from me for one of two reasons. Either she was trying to hide something from me, or she was upset with me and wanted to confront me with whatever it was and she didn't want to me to have time to escape.

"What is it Alice?" Better to get it over with now. The sooner she got it off of her mind, the sooner I was free to go back to what I was doing.

"I was going threw your music, trying to find a selection for the wedding, when I found something interesting stuck between two CD's." She pulled her tiny hand out from behind her back, and there inside of it's clutches was a picture. One I had hoped she would never find. I knew I should have gotten rid of it years ago, that I shouldn't dwell on the past, but I couldn't bear the thought of destroying my only connection left to her. "Care to explain to me why you have a picture of yourself and me, a human me I may add?"

I could see the confusion in her eyes. I could see the hurt that dwelled there as well. I knew that Alice had been searching for more information about her past, and she hadn't found much. I played a small part in that. I used my resourses to keep her from finding out anything important. I knew she had a right to know about her past, but I didn't want her to know. It was hard enough that I had to live with the memory of what was and what would never be again, I did not want her to go threw that.

Also, I did not want Jasper to find out. Jasper was very protective of Alice, and if he found out that I had been keeping something from her about her past, he wouldn't be pleased with me. Infact he would probably be so angry that he would unleash all his training from being in the confederate army on me. Not that I wouldn't deserve it of course.

"Edward? I would get the explaining part of this conversation right now." _How could you keep something like this from me? Why would you do this to me? How did you know me? _Her thoughts were a jumble and they were passing quickly threw her mind.

"Alice," I tried to gather the strength I would need to do this. I should have known that this would come someday. I've had almost 80 years to come up with suitable lie. But here and now, just looking at her, I knew she needed the truth. She deserved the truth. Maybe if it was finally out in the open I would be able to move on with Bella and get rid of all these lingering doubts I had about us. "Alice I know because," I paused. Could I really do this? It had been my secret for so long. Did I really want her to know? We were like bestfriends now. What if my telling her the truth changed that? I had lost her once, I couldn't go threw it again.

She looked at me with those Topaz eyes. They were pleading with me and I felt myself cracking. My resolve faltered at her next words. "Please Edward, I need to know."

And I knew I had no choice. It was time to let the cat out of the bag. "I had that picture because I-I was the one to change you Alice."

Her face was one of utter shock, hurt, and betrayal. It broke me to see her look at me that way. _No! That's not possible! How could you keep this from me? You knew how badly I wanted to know about myself and you kept it from me! You lied to me Edward! I thought we told eachother everything. Does Carlisle and Esme know? Does Rosalie know? What about Emmet? _Her thoughts slowed down for a moment. _Does Jasper know?_

I tried to keep the look of pain and sadness off of my face. I had done the one thing I vowed to never do. I had hurt her. I made that promise to myself the first time I had layed eyes on her. I had promised myself I would never hurt her. "No Alice, no one knows. I promise you only I know. I have kept this secret for 80 years. I had hoped that I would never have to speak about it again. I didn't want to hurt you Alice." My eyes were glued to hers. "I would never want to hurt you Alice."

Her thoughts were still flying by so fast that it was hard to latch onto just one. I caught a few as they passed in her mind. _What exactly were we to eachother? Why did you turn me? Why did you keep the picture after all this time? Why did you leave me behind when you turned me? Why did James lie and say that he had killed you?_

Finally she spoke outloud. "You have to tell me everything Edward, please. The others won't have to know. We can keep it between us. But you owe me this much Edward. You can't leave anything out either. I know you to well, and I know that if you think something will hurt me or cause me pain you would try to keep it from me. You will not keep anything from me, do you hear me? I need to hear it all no matter how painful for me it may be."

I nodded once, letting her know that I agreed to her conditions. "But it will stay between us. I will tell you a little bit whenever we are alone. This is not a story that can be told in a day." I wondered if I had sentenced myself to hell by agreeing to this. If I had, atleast I would know that I deserved to burn in hell. I would take my punishment willingly, because it was nothing I didn't deserve. I could never make up for what I had done.

**TBC....**


	2. How we met

Title: Hidden Truths

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: I was very glad that people seemed to like this story. I wasn't sure if people would want to read it. I am glad that you all think I am doing well with this story. Now I may have some of the history wrong and if I do I am sorry. I had to change things around to fit the story. R&R like always!**

**AN2: My computer got a virus, so I had to write this on my dads laptop. It may take me longer to get chapters out, but mom is going to try and get my computer working tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to update faster. Sorry about the longer you have to wait for a story. Also, I dont have a Beta reader so if there are mistakes I am sorry.**

Alice POV:

I sat on the couch as I waited for Edward to come back. He had told me he needed to get something from his room. My first thought had been that he would try to escape, but I pushed that thought aside because even if he tried, Edward knew that I would find him. That was the handy thing about my visions, it was like a built in radar detector, well unless of course you were a wolf like Jacob Black. I couldn't see them, and that always bothered me. Hell, that was the reason Edward had nearly killed himself after we left Forks for a short time.

I had received a vision of Bella jumping off of a cliff. I had thought she died, only to come back to Forks to find her alive. Rosalie had told Edward what I saw before I could tell anyone that she was alive, and he had traveled to Italy to try and kill himself, well to have the Volturi kill him. It was a good thing that Bella and I had gotten there in time to save him.

I frowned, that brought up an interesting question. Did Bella Swan know about my past? Had Edward told her? No, he wouldn't of, if he had I would have gotten a vision of it right? That confused me a little as well. Why hadn't I had a vision of finding the picture? Did it have something to do with my mind blocking out anything that could alert me to my past? Maybe that was why I couldn't remember being human. Maybe it was a mental block?

I tilted my head upwards towards the ceiling when I heard Edward moving about in his room. What was taking him so long? I growled low in my throat. It was and odd sound coming from me. I never growled unless I was fustrated or upset, and I was hardly ever either of those things. Ironically, if I was ever feeling fustrated or upset it was usual Edward who caused those feelings.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard him chuckle. I looked to the left and saw him standing there. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him enter the room. Man I was loosing my touch. I shot him a glare when he chuckled again at having heard my thoughts. The glare didn't last long. I could feel myself smiling. Edward seemed to always have that effect on me. Even if I wanted to stay mad at him for something, all he had to do was smile or laugh and it would make me smile to. It was nice to see my brother happy. That was why I did everything I could to keep Bella happy because I knew it would make him happy to see her happy.

I noticed Edward frown as I thought this. It was gone in the next second though. Damn him, he was able to hide his emotions so well. It was very hard to read him sometimes. I watched as he sat down in a chair across the room. Really, did he think I was going to rip his head off like I had James? I may be upset with him for keeping my past from me, but he had to know I would never hurt him. Jasper might, if he ever learned that Edward knew something about my human life, but I didn't plan on Jasper finding out.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my husband dearly. He was the first face I had seen when I became a vampire. Technically I had seen his face in my mind, due to a vision but you get the idea. Again I noticed Edward frown as I thought this. If I had been human I never would have caught it, but being a vampire I was able to notice things that I would have never noticed before.

"What's in the box?" I had seen the blue shoe box before plenty of times. It was in Edward's room, in the way back of his closet. I had found it one time about 15 years ago. I had been looking in my brother's closet for something for him to wear. I swear he had been fashion illiterate before I had come along. I cringed as I remembered his horrible fashion taste before I taught him what style was. Anyways, to continue what I was saying, well thinking I mean. I had been going threw his closet, looking for something decent for him to wear, it was a real challenge I tell you, when I had come across the box. I wanted to open it, and I would have because that's just how I am, but I happened to be interrupted by my mother figure Esme. She had told me it was time for school. So the box had gotten lucky that time. I must have forgotten about it after that. To bad, I wonder now that if I had looked inside if I would have found out about my past sooner.

Edward seemed uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, a nervous habit he had picked up from being around Bella so long. "It's my memory box." What in the hell was a memory box I wondered. He must have read my mind again because he answered. "In this box I have things, mementos if you want to call them that, from when you were human." Damn, now I really wished I had opened that box.

I tried to sneak a peak into the box when he opened it, but he blocked my view with his body. I narrowed my eyes at him. I hated being so short! Even if I stood on my tippy toes, there would be no way that I could look over his shoulder. I was the shortest in the family, barely 4 foot 10 inches tall. Everyone around me called me a pixie. It bugged me because I knew that when they said that, they were just laughing about how short I was. Well I showed them often times not to mess with a pixie. Had they not seen Peter Pan? Tinker Belle kicked ass.

"Well considering it was my life, don't I get to see inside the box?" I demanded. I could tell he was amused by that, just because he was taller than me didn't mean I couldn't boss him around.

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Damn him for making me feel guilty! It was my past, I had a right to know about it. Yet when he looked so puppy doggish like that, it made me feel bad. Stupid reverse phycology! He should be the one who felt guilty, not me. Knowing my brother the way I did though, there was no doubt that he was feeling horribly guilty. Damnit! That just made me feel worse. Grrr! Me with my stupid emotions, I was way to nice for my own good.

"One thing at a time, pixie sister of mine." Oh that concieted brat! He was making fun of me. He knew I hated being referred to as a pixie. I had it in my mind to go over there and show him who the real pixie was, but that would just get us off of the topic at hand, that being me. Wow, that sounded really concieted and selfish of me. I really hadn't meant it that way. It was more Rosalie's style to be selfish. Don't take that the wrong way, Rosalie wasn't a bad person, it was just she had been raised that way. To care more about herself and her looks than to care about other people.

"Quit stalling Edward, the others should be back from hunting soon. So we don't have a lot of time to be getting off topic here." I told him quickly.

He seemed to become completely serious when I said this. His mood changed instantly. Gone was the playful brother I loved. Back was the serious one. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"No Alice, your right. We should stay on topic. Get this over with as soon as possible." He replied sullenly.

There he went with the reading my mind again. "Is the past really that bad? You seem so intent on getting it over with. Surely I couldn't have been that bad to be around?" I asked him.

"What? No! Alice don't ever think like that! The time I had with you was-" He stopped mid sentence. "I cherish our memories together Alice. I just don't want this to change things between us. I know however, that when you learn the truth that things will change forever." He looked so heartbroken that I almost asked him to stop. I almost told him that I didn't need to know. Almost. The desire to know the truth beat my pity for him. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

He sighed again. He reached into the box and pulled out another picture. He handed it to me. This one was of me only. I was wearing some sort of hospital gown. I presumed the picture was taken in the mental hospital. I looked so, lost. Gone was the happiness that I was famous for. In it, I was thin, a sickly thin, and pale with a yellowish tinge. "That was the photo that was in your chart. I stole that after I met you for the first time."

I watched his face as he got lost in the memory he was telling me.

Biloxi Mississippi 1922:

_Edward Cullen stood outside of Biloxi county mental facility. He looked very unhappy to be there. It had been his father's idea. Well technically Carlisle wasn't his real father, he was his sire. Anyways that didn't matter, it had been Carlisle's idea. He thought it would do Edward good to be around people. He told him that it would help Edward embrace the vegitarian lifestyle that there family lived by. Edward personally thought that Carlisle just wanted alone time with his new wife, Esme._

_His father and new mother Esme were worse than teenagers. It seemed that they needed alone time a lot. And it was horrible for Edward to be around them. He could read their thoughts. When they weren't together they were thinking about being together. Edward knew he would go insane if he had to be around them all of the time, so he took his father's advice and got a job working as an orderly in the mental hospital in town._

_The building itself gave Edward the creeps. It resembled an old mansion that had bred with a castle that Dracula would live in. It was old and creepy. Probably fitting for its use. Vines crawled up the sides and wound around the building. The paint was long since faded and the windows had bars over them. Occasionally you could hear screams from patients residing inside._

_With a sigh, Edward excepted his doomed fate and headed inside. He was greeted by a nurse whose name tag read Lucille. She was a plump but friendly looking lady around 30. She had a round face and pleasant smile. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She greeted him warmly. "You must be Dr. Cullens son Edward, am I correct?"_

_Edward nodded politely, "Yes mam." He replied courteously._

_She laughed heartily. "Call me Lucy, my mother is the mam." She grabbed a stack of files and walked around the desk so that she was standing infront of him. She handed him the files, there must have been about seven or so. "These will be the patients you are meant to look after. You will be expected to bring them there dinners and to take them out on there walks after medication time. Most of them are friendly enough, but you have to watch out because sometimes Frank," She motioned to the folder that was on top and had a picture of man in his late 40's and dark hair. "can get out of control. As long as he gets his medication on time he should not be a problem though."_

_Edward followed her around as she showed him the place and introduced him to his patients. He had met six of the seven so far. The first had been Frank Gilligan, 47. He had been in here for about 10 years. He murdered his wife 10 years ago when he found her in bed with another man. He claimed that the voices in his head made him do it. Diagnosis: Schitzophrania._

_Patient #2 was Anne Hathoway, 33. Anne had been in here for 5 years. She was a skinny brunnette with brown eyes. She liked to be called Anny. Her other side was Marcelle, or Marcy. Marcy like to kill cats, puppies, and rabbits. Diagnosis: Shitzophrania/ Multiple personalities._

_Patient #3 was Wendy Parkinsons, 29. Wendy was tall blonde with blue eyes. She had lost her husband and twin daughters in a boating accident. She had tried to kill herself multiple times. Diagnosis: Severe depression._

_Patients # 4 and 5 where Seth and Lillian Monroe, 55 and 47. They were a married couple who thought they were doing god's work by killing whoever they thought was wicked. Diagnosis: Delusions._

_Patient #6 was Harriet Areno, 9. Harriet was a young redhead with green eyes. She had been here since she was three. She was severely abused by her step-mother and hadn't spoken a work in over 5 years. Diagnosis: Unknown._

_The last patient was Mary Alice Brandon, 16. Lucy stopped before they could enter the room. "Before you meet Mary there are a few things you should know. She has been here since she was 7. Her parents brought her in and for a while they visited everyday. Now they stop by maybe once a year."_

_Edward was curious. The picture on the file was of a young girl around his age, with short black hair. "What's wrong with her?"_

_Lucy smiled sadly. "Poor thing, she gets what she likes to call visions. She has had them all her life. When her parents realized they were coming true, they dropped her off here. They were unable to care for her anymore. She is undergoing shock treatments, but so far they haven't worked."_

_Edward stood still as she opened the door. He was not prepared for his reaction to her. No one could have seen what the future would bring from that moment on, well except for maybe her._

_TBC…_


	3. Reactions and Running

Title: Hidden Truths

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: Ok so I realized that I made one of patients in the hospital named Anne Hathoway, and I think some people thought that I was making fun of the actress. I want people to know that I meant no disrespect to the actress in anyway. I love her work and think she is amazing at acting. I didn't even realize that I had used the name until after. So please don't take my using her name as to being disprespectful to her.**

**AN2: I am so glad that people like this story! Please R&R like always!**

_Biloxi Mississippi 1922, Same day:_

_Edward felt venom fill his mouth as soon as the door was opened. It took every ounce of his selfcontrol to not leap into the room and bite her. Her scent hits him head on like a tidal wave. He was having a hard time controling himself. He felt his control slipping. It would be so easy for him to kill her. Of course he would have to kill Lucy but really, would that matter if he got to taste Mary Alice Brandon's blood? He didn't think so. _

_All he had to do was snap the older womans neck and he could have what he wanted, what he craved. It would be so easy to make it look like an accident. Carlisle would be disapointed of course, but he would understand. Carlisle always tried to understand. Plus, Edward was young; he was expected to make mistakes now and then._

_He could feel himself stepping forwards, getting closer to her. Luckily Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality. "I have to see to another patient, Mr. Cullen do you think you could stay here with Mary? I was supposed to spend some time with her, maybe take her out for a walk, would you mind?"_

_This was the perfect cover. No one would have to know what happened. It would all be written off as a horrible accident. He could say that she tried to escape, or that she ran off, and they would never be the wiser. It wasn't like they would ever find the body. _

"_You won't hurt me." He looked up when she spoke. She was staring straight at him. Edward quickly scanned her mind and he saw that she had a vision. It was erie to see what she had seen. He saw himself just sitting and talking with her. Normally something like that wouldn't bother him, but he knew that she knew what he was. It was in her mind. __**You won't hurt me. I've seen it. I've seen you before..Edward. **_

_If Edward hadn't believed in her visions before, he did now. Mary Alice Brandon wasn't crazy, she was different. Different like him. He knew the moment he saw her, that something was different about her. She wasn't like the other humans. She was special, she had a gift. And that frightened the other humans because it couldn't be explained. So she was hated and feared for what she was. Just like he would be if people knew the truth._

"_Ofcourse he won't hurt you Mary." Lucy said kindly. "You don't have to be afraid dear, I am sure Mr. Cullen and you will get along fine." And then she was gone, leaving Edward alone with Mary Alice Brandon._

Edward's POV

"And? What happened after that?" I could feel the anxiousness coming off of Alice. I knew that she needed to hear more, but there was no time for that, the others would be back any minute.

"Another time Alice." I saw her frown and sighed with fustration. I hadn't even gotten to any of the important parts yet and already reliving the past was taking its toll on me. I never realized how hard it would be to simply talk about it.

"You can't just stop right there!" She demanded, standing with her hands on her hips. I had to hide an amused smile. There was my Alice. The one I had gotten to know in the mental hospital, the Alice that became my friend, my lover, my everything. No! I couldn't think like that. She wasn't my Alice anymore. She was Jasper's wife. She belonged to him. I had no claim to her.

"We don't have time Alice. They are almost back, and I should go see Bella." Yeah that's right, I thought to myself, go see Bella. The girl you're supposed to love, the one your going to marry. _If you love her so much why does the thought of leaving Alice to go see her bother you so much? _The evil little voice in my head whispered. _She's not the one you want Edward. She isn't the one you belong with. She isn't who you dream of being with._ I shook my head; I needed to get the voice out. It was confusing me and I didn't like it.

"Alice!" Jasper raced threw the door and picked her up in his arms spinning her around. I could feel anger building inside of me. I couldn't stay here and watch this. I wouldn't stay here to see Jasper with Alice.

My brother turned to look at me. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" He looked between Alice and me. I hated that he could feel my emotions. I always tried so hard to hide my emotions from him because I knew it could complicate things if he ever felt my true feelings for Alice. I don't think he would like how I felt about his wife. And I wouldn't loose my brother because I couldn't get over the past.

"Nothing, we were just discussing wedding things you know how it is Jasper. But we will be discussing this more later Edward." She gave me a pointed look. I owed her one for covering for me.

"Of course Alice." I said, getting to my feet. I could hear Jasper's thoughts and what he wanted to do with Alice. I couldn't take it. I couldn't. I clenched my hands together as a memory hit me.

_Edward was lying next to Alice in her room. She was resting with her head on his chest. She sighed happily, "You know I will always love you." She said to him._

I shook my head as the memory passed. I pushed it far into the back of my mind. "No Alice you won't." I muttered so low that even Jasper didn't hear it. Alice was looking at me though, and I knew that she heard me. I groaned inwardly, oh well it was just another thing that I would have to explain to her in time.

Grabbing the keys to my Volvo I ran out the door as fast as I could. I needed to get away from Forks, even if it was just for a little while. Hopping into the car, I sped out of the yard as fast as my little car would go. I looked into the rear-view mirrow and saw Alice standing on the porch, watching me drive off. She was the last thing I saw before the view was obstructed by trees.

Alice had been wrong all those years ago. She didn't love me anymore, but I was cursed to forever bear the weight of my love for her. _You were wrong Alice..I'll always love you, and it will be the death of me._

TBC..

AN: Ok so I decided that because I have so many ideas for this story that I will be taking a poll. I want yall to vote for what you want to happen in the next chapter. Here are the three choices:

**Alice and Edward go hunting together and more truth is revealed..and maybe a kiss.**

**Alice and Bella talk about things, the wedding, Edward, and Bellas future. Neither know Edward is listening in.**

**Alice takes Edward shopping for his Tux and they talk some more. Alice learns just how close she and Edward really were.**


	4. Hunting and a kiss

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: Ok, so most people wanted the Edward and Alice go hunting and maybe kiss chapter next. So your wish is my command. Some people thought the kiss would be to soon but I explained how it would come about and they agreed it would good. There will be another poll at the end.**

**AN2: The song Iris was playing as I wrote the kiss..And I couldn't help but realize how it fits this story. The line "I just want you to know who I am" fits this story from Edward's perspective. As does the line, "And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they would understand."**

**AN3: I am so glad that people like this story! Please R&R like always!**

Alice POV:

It had been two days since Edward had told me how we first met. Two days since he had left Forks. He had come back the next day. Which was a good thing because Esme was riddled with worry for her son. I tried to get him to talk to me, to tell me what was bothering him. While I figured it had something to do with my past, I just didn't know what about the past was bothering him.

I had a suspicion that we more than just friends, but I couldn't confirm it. It's just the way he acted when Jasper came back to the house from hunting. The utter rage that had been written on his face when Jasper hugged me had scared me. I had never _never _seen Edward act that way over anything. Not even when James had nearly killed Bella. It made me worry about my brother. Maybe the past should just stay in the past. Maybe I should let it go, but as much as I told myself to let go, I couldn't. I had to know I needed to _know_.

So now I was pacing around the livingroom, trying to wear off some of my excess engergy, which is really hard to do if you're a vampire. Jasper was following my movements with his eyes. I could tell he was concerned about me, but I just couldn't tell him what was bothering me. I had promised Edward it would stay between us, and I would never break that promise.

"Alice, whats wrong?" I felt Jasper move to stand behind me, his arms going around my waist. I heard Edward hiss something under his breath. I couldn't take this. Ever since he got back, he was moodier than ever, especially whenever Jasper was around. It was getting to the point where I would either have to talk to him, or worse case scenario, Jasper and I would have to leave the family. I saw Edwards head snap up as I thought this. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, yet he kept quiet.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to get out of the house. "Nothing really Jasper, I just think I need to go hunting." I leaned my head against his chest. I could feel him calm down immediately. He thought that was why I was on edge. I sighed, _if only it was that easy._

"Well I'll go with you." Jasper said to me with a small smile.

"But you can't be thirsty, you just went hunting the other day." I hated saying this to my husband, but I needed time to think, and I wouldn't be able to do that if he tagged along.

"I'm not, I would just rather if you didn't go alone." I loved my husband, honestly I did, but sometimes it bugged the hell out of me when he acted like I couldn't take care of myself. I knew he only worried, but really I was a vampire and there wasn't a whole lot that could hurt me. Plus he had taught me self-defense when we met, so it wasn't like I was in any danger.

I caressed his cheek with my hand. "Honey," I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my mind when I said that. This was getting out of control. I shouldn't feel guilty for showing my husband affection. "I'll be fine, I was hunting on my own long before you and I ever met, I can handle this. I am sure you have things you would rather be doing."

He took my hand in his. "I know you can take care of yourself Ally," I smiled at his nickname for me. "I only worry about you. But your right, Leah Clearwater, if you can believe it, asked Jacob to ask Bella to ask me if I could teach her self-defense. I think that my skills during the fight with newborns caught her attention. Would it bother you if I taught her a few things about self-defense? I know you don't like her and if you have a problem with it, I can tell her ask someone else."

Leah Clearwater? I didn't see that coming, but then again I wouldn't have because I didn't get visions of wolves. I grinned widely at him. "Of course I don't mind silly. You go and teach that dog some manners."

He cracked a smile at my jab to the wolves. "Alright I will." He frowned again and I didn't know why. "But I really would prefer if you didn't hunt alone. The Volturi are still dangereous and we don't know when they are coming. I know you would get a vision of it before it happened, but really Alice I don't want you out there alone."

Just as I was about to argue I heard Edward speak. "I'll go." I looked at him sharply. "I haven't hunted in a few days and I could watch Alice for you."

Jasper looked at Edward and nodded. "Thank you Edward, I appriate it. I know you'll take good care of my girl." He didn't see Edwards face as he was to buisy kissing my cheek and then calling Jacob Black to get Leah's number. But I saw his face, and it was one of despair and pain. I hated it.

Edward and I didn't talk again as we raced into the woods. It didn't take us very long to get miles away from the house. Edward and I were the fastest runners even though Edward was quicker than I. I didn't go searching for food right away; instead I leaned against a tree. Edward was directly across from me. He was staring at me again.

I decided that now would be the best time to confront him on the way he had been acting. If we all had to live in the same home he needed to fix whatever his problem was. If he didn't I would leave the family. Jasper would go with me; he would never leave me. But I know he loved the Cullens as much as I did, and I didn't want to leave. So confronting Edward was my only option.

"Edward," I started slowly not wanting to make him angry. His moods always switched so quickly and I didn't want to set him off, so I would approach this as safetly as I could. I knew he already knew what I wanted to talk about, with him being a mind reader and all. "Listen, I know that something is bothering you, but whatever it is you need to deal with it. Jasper can tell that you're upset with him and he doesn't understand why. Either do I for that matter. But if Jasper or I did anything to upset you, please let me know so we can fix it. I don't want to have to leave Edward. I will if given no other option, I can't stay with our family if its going to cause problems."

I was utterly shocked at the look of anger on his face. I hadnt said or done anything to deserve a look like that. "You can't leave Alice." He said to me, his face still cold. "I don't want _you _to leave."

The way he said that with a snarl really upset me. Was he suggesting Jasper leave? "Edward! What has Jasper done to upset you so? You know whatever it is he didn't mean it! You're his brother Edward, he would never intentionally hurt you."

I cringed at his bitter laugh. It sounded so wrong for Edward to have a laugh like that. It was so cold, so unlike my brother. "Jasper hasn't intenionally done anything. He wouldn't even believe me if I told him what has me pissed at him. It's the way he is…with you." He gave me a longing look. "The way he is with you. When he is around you."

I was confused again. Jasper hadn't hurt me in anyway, so why would Edward be mad at how he treated me? "Come again?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

And instead of answering my question directly, he started talking. It surprised me when I realized he was reliving a memory. A memory that I should remember but didn't for some unknown reason. I really did wish I could remember, if I did maybe it would give me a hint as to what was wrong with my bronze haired brother. I hadn't even had to ask him to tell me about my past. He was offering the information freely, without a push from me. I got lost in the story as he spoke, I wish now that I had looked into the future first to see what would happen, but I can't change it now, its to late.

_Biloxi Mississippi 1922-One week after meeting:_

_Edward walked towards Alice's room. This was the favorite part of his day, when he got to see Alice. He didn't call her Mary anymore, not since she had informed him that she didn't consider herself Mary anymore. Mary had died the day her parents put her in this horrible place. Instead she was now Alice. Entering the mental hospital had been like starting a new life; she was a different person now._

_Edward couldn't help but admire her courage. He didn't know she handled things as well as she did. She tried to see the bright side of everything. Most people, especially humans, would have gone crazy from the visions and shock treatments, but Alice just took them with a smile on her face._

_She was always so happy when Edward came to see her. Edward knew that it was dangerous for both of them. But he couldn't deny himself the time he spent with her. It wasn't just her scent that caused him to want to be around her. She was a bright spot in his life. She knew what he was, and she wasn't scared. She knew the things he had done, and yet she didn't judge him. She made him feel almost human again._

_He opens the door without knocking. Alice would know it was him, she always knew. As it happened, she was waiting for him with a warm smile. "Took you long enough to get here. Did hunting go well?" She asked him. _

_He should have known that she would have seen him hunting. She had said that for some reason he was easier to see than anyone else was that she knew. Edward was concerned about that fact. He worried that maybe she was getting to attached to him, as he was her. Yet he couldn't make himself leave. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, they would have to move again in a few years. _

_Even though it was still a few years before he would have to worry about it, he had been thinking about it a lot. Lately he pondered the idea of taking her with them when they left. She didn't belong in this place; it was no good for her. She belonged out in the world. She deserved to see the sun, smell the flowers. She should be allowed to do things other girls her age were doing._

"_Hunting went fine. I got two deers." He notices Alice frown at him. Why was she suddenly so sad? She had asked him how it went. Did he scare her? His heart hurt at the thought. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He would never want that._

_She placed her tiny hands on her hips trying to look intimidating. "Did you snap their necks first?" Why was she asking about that? What did it matter? The deers died one way or another._

"_Alice, what does it matter? They wouldn't have survived either way." Then he heard a thought pass threw her mind. __**It matters because they shouldn't have to suffer! You should snap their necks and then drink. They are living beings and they feel pain to! Just because they were your dinner doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to make it painless for them. How would you feel if you were a deer and some hungry vampire drained you dry but didn't kill you first? You would be one unhappy deer I can tell you that. **__I laughed at the rant in her head. "Oh Alice, is that what your worried about? Yes I snapped there necks, they didn't feel a thing don't worry."_

_Her mood turned happy once again. "Ok, as long as they didn't feel any pain." She bounced on her bed before sitting down. She looked like a child who just gotten there favorite flavor of candy. I shook my head at her. She was so easy to please that it was ridiculous. She felt the need to defend the lives of a deer, how silly was that?_

_Yet, that was what made Alice who she was. She had more kindness in her than anyone he had ever met. He sat down next to her and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She really deserved to have her hair done proffessionally. The hospital staff usually just chopped their paitents hair really short. They didn't care how it looked. Alice hated it, she often complained about how choppy and uneven it was. Edward didn't think it really mattered, Alice was beautiful no matter what. She would still be a masterpeice if she were bald._

"_So what did you do today?" He didn't really need to ask, he could just scan her thoughts, but he liked talking to Alice and not just reading her mind. She had a way with words, a way of speaking that fascinated him._

"_Same as usual. Ate breakfast, took my medication, read that book you brought to me." Alice loved to read, so he often raided Carlisle's library to bring her something to read and keep her occupied. It helped her pass the time and it only took her a few hours to finish one, so Edward got her a new one everyday. "Then I took a nap and had lunch." She paused in her speaking. She tried to block her thoughts from him, but he caught them. __**I had shock therapy as well.**_

_Edward grimaced. Damn he had forgotten that she had her shock treatment today. He had promised her would be there with her during it. Now he had missed it and he felt aweful. "Oh Alice I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was today."_

_Alice shrugged, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. "It's ok, it wasn't that exciting. It didn't work anyways, I told them it wouldn't but they didn't believe me. They are going to up the voltage next time. It still won't work, but they don't believe me."_

_Edward growled, they already had the voltage at a level that was dangerous for her. How high were they willing to risk going? Until they killed her? The doctors were just fustrated that they couldn't stop her visions. They knew that her visions were real but they didn't want to except that, so if they had to kill in an effort to remove them, they would. It wouldn't even bother them; it would just be another casualty of this place. _

_Edward knew that she couldn't stay here, it would be her death, and all in the name of science. "Don't worry Alice, I swear to you that I will be here next time. Nothing will keep me away. I won't make you go threw this alone."_

_Edward meant every word. She had been alone for such a long time, and now that he was around, he would be there for her in anyway that he could. And, if oneday he had no other option, he would kidnap from this hell that was her life. He would set her free, she ment too much for him to just leave her here. He would even turn her if had to, because death and eternal life was better than this. It was better than being treated like an animal._

"_Why Edward, that isn't really gentlemanly of you now is it?" Alice had a smile on her face as she teased him. Edward was confused for a moment not understanding what she was talking about, but then he saw her vision. It surprised him, but obviously it was going to happen. Everything that Alice saw came true. He had known it would come eventually, but he hadn't realized it would be this soon. Well he would just go along with it. Not like it was a hardship for him. It wasn't anything he didn't want to do. Not anything he didn't want to happen._

"_But I am a gentleman my fair maiden." He grinned as she giggled and stepped over to her. He looked down at her and cupped her cheek within his hand. Then his lips descended down on hers in there first ever kiss._

I didn't know what to say once Edward was finished retelling of our past. I should have seen it coming, I mean I had suspected we were more than friends, so why did this shock me so? Maybe because I just couldn't fathom the idea of Edward kissing me. No matter what happened to cause me to not remember my life as a human, I was sure that if Edward kissed me, nothing could make me forget it.

I looked at him and was about to say something when I was struck with a vision.

_Edward was walking towards Alice, his eyes halfway vacant. He had her backed into a tree with no where to run. Leaving no way for her to escape the events that were about to occure. _

"_Edward, think about what you'r going to do, you do not want to do this. Think about Bella! Think about Jasper! What would this do to them?" Alice's voice was frantic. She knew that words wouldn't stop him, but she didn't know what else to do._

_He hadnt seemed to register her words. He was to lost in the past. He was mumbling as his head lowered. "I've waited so long. Can't fight it anymore Alice, my Alice. Why did you forget me? What did I do wrong? I loved you so much Alice. Missed you so much, so much." _

_Alice realized that he wasn't really talking to her, more to himself, or maybe to a memory. She knew he wasn't really hearing her, but she tried one last time to get threw to him. "Edward snap out of it! Think of Bella! You love her; she is going to be your wife! You don't want this."_

"_Your wrong…I wanted this for so long. I miss you Al. Let me have this. Let me remember you in a way you'll never remember me." And then Alice and any protest she had vanished as his lips swollowed her words as his lips touched hers._

I snapped out of my vision just in time to see Edward walking towards me. Oh no! The vision was happening; I didn't have time to stop it. Oh god, what should I do? I couldn't let this happen. It would be betraying Jasper! It would be betraying Bella! Edward would never forgive himself for this. I couldn't let it happen, but what could I possibly do to stop it? Edward was obviously not himself. He wasn't in his right mind, didn't realize what he was doing. He couldn't possibly know what this could to our family. To he and Bella, or Jasper and I, it could be disasterous.

He had reached me now. His eyes were glazed over just like they had been in the vision. I knew he was lost in the past, and there was no way to get threw to him. But I had to try, I had to.

"Edward, think about what you'r going to do, you do not want to do this. Think about Bella! Think about Jasper! What would this do to them?" I said desperately. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try to convince him. Maybe my vision would be wrong. I never wanted a vision of mine to be wrong more than I did right now. The thought of Edward kissing me didn't discust me and that caused me great worry. I made myself think of Jasper, hoping that it would cause him to pause. It didn't work.

"I've waited so long. Can't fight it anymore Alice, my Alice. Why did you forget me? What did I do wrong? I loved you so much Alice. Missed you so much, so much." His words were filled with a pain that caused me to hold back a sob. I wanted to cry for him, but I couldn't. My tears would never fall, because we couldn't cry. But inside I wept for him. Didn't he know how much I wished I _could _remember? I hated causing him this pain.

"Edward snap out of it! Think of Bella! You love her; she is going to be your wife! You don't want this." That was a lie, he did want this. I could read it in his face. I knew I should fight him off, scream, or do something anything to stop this but it would all be in vain. It was useless to fight. I closed my eyes for a breif moment. _Oh Jazz, please forgive me. Know that I tried, know that I love you. I'll always love you. I would never hurt you, but I can't stop this..I am so sorry Jasper, I never meant for this to happen. I wish now you had come hunting with me. This would never have happened if you were here. _I said that in my mind, hoping that if my darling Jazz ever found out, maybe he could find it in himself to forgive me. I would never be able to forgive myself. I couldn't blame Edward, this was my fault, it was all my fault. I had brought this on myself the moment Jasper and I moved in with the Cullens. It was fate, and there was no fighting fate, I knew this better than anyone.

"Your wrong…I wanted this for so long. I miss you Al. Let me have this. Let me remember you in a way you'll never remember me." And my fate was sealed as his lips touched mine. My heart broke even more as I felt myself kiss him back. I couldn't help myself; it was out of my control now. _What have I sentenced myself to? Have I ruined everything? _I thought as his arms went behind me, pulling me closer to him. One hand on my lower back holding me to him, and the other behind my head, tangled in my short hair. _Lord forgive me for I have sinned. Even if I don't deserve it please show me mercy and don't let anyone find out about this. Especially Jasper or Bella, it would kill them. Im a horrible person! They were right when they said that curiousity killed the cat._

TBC…

AN: So I hope you all liked the kiss! I loved writing it. I know that some people won't like how Alice blamed herself, but I just think that is how she would react. Next chapter will have Edward's reaction.

**Ok so I said there would be another poll at the end for you to vote for. So here you go! What should happen in the next chapter?**

**Edward tells Bella about the kiss between he and Alice, and Bella instead of being angry with him, she confronts Alice with her anger. She blames Alice and Alice talks to the only person she can think of who wont tell her family…Angela Webber.**

**Edward who feels extremely guilty for what he did to Alice and the pain he is causing her, takes her shopping for things for the wedding between he and Bella. And during tux and brides maid dress shopping things get playful and you learn a little more about Edward and Alice's past relationship.**

**OR**

**3. Alice, pretending to be a reporter who is doing a story about the mental hospital she was once a resident in, meets her sister Cynthia, who suprises Alice by telling her about something that Edward didn't plan on telling her about there past. What big event happened to Alice while she was in the hospital and what does a ring have to do with it?**


	5. What you feel and what I know

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: Most people voted for choice 3 which was: 'Alice, pretending to be a reporter who is doing a story about the mental hospital she was once a resident in, meets her sister Cynthia. Who suprises Alice by telling her about something that Edward had not planned on telling her about. What big event happened to Alice while she was in the hospital and what does a ring have to do with it?' So that is what this chapter will be about.**

**AN2: I know that this chapter should be in all Edward's Pov, but it just cannot be. So the first part with be his pov and then the middle in Alice's. It will end in Edward's pov and pick up in the next chapter where this one leaves off. In the next chapter it will all be in his Pov. **

**AN3: This chapter was very hard for me to write. I just had so much trouble conveying Alice's feelings when she saw her sister. I hope I did all right, but I know it could have been better. I changed it like a million times, until I finally gave up and just settled for it the way it was. It's not the best it could have been, but I am happy with it. Don't forget to vote at the end! R&R like always!**

I thought this song fit the mood for this chapter perfectly. So I put the lyrics here. If you haven't heard it you should really listen to it. What you feel by Chris Levy. If you really listen to it and read the words, I think it fits this story very well.

_Time and space,  
There's a lonely place,  
There's no sound,  
Just a heart that pounds,_  
_Life's unknown, where's the way back home?  
In my mind, there's a silent cry._

_What you feel, what you know,  
You're not in control,  
If you just let it go,  
There's a piece you'll know._

_Got to be,  
Something bigger than me,  
How to find,  
Just some peace of mind?  
When in sight, part of you gives light.  
In my mind, the same tape rewinds._

_What you feel, what you know,  
You're not in control,  
If you just let it go,  
There's a piece you'll know._

_What you feel, what you know,  
You're not in control,  
If you just let it go,  
There's a piece you'll know._

_What you feel, what you know,  
You're not in control,  
If you just let it go,  
There's a piece you'll know._

Edward's POV:

_I'm such a terrible person! Please stop Edward! Please, don't make this harder than it is._ I snapped back to reality when I heard Alice's thoughts. For a moment I was so lost. What had happened? What was going on? Why was Alice shaking like that? Then it hit me. Oh god, what had I done?

I took a step back in horror. I watched as Alice slid down the tree that she was leaning against until she was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was rocking back and forth, her whole body trembling. I had done that to her. What kind of monster was I? I had forced myself on her! I was no better than the rapists I had murdered during my rebellion were. Oh god! What if I hadn't snapped out of it? Would I have raped Alice? Was I capable of something like that? Before this I would never have thought so, but now I wasn't so sure. Who knew what I would have done if I hadn't came to my sences?

I took a step towards her, my hand outstretched reaching for her. "Alice?" My voice cracked as I called her name.

I felt like she had physically slapped me when she lept to her feet and backed away from me. Was it out of fear? Did she think that I would hurt her? My chest hurt when I thought that. I would never hurt her! God, I hadn't meant to kiss her, I just got so lost in the past and she was there and her lips were so soft and inviting and I- _I violated her._ My voice cried out in my mind.

"Alice please, I didn't mean to, oh Alice, I am so sorry!" I fell to my knees in front of her. "Please forgive me!"

She looked at me and her eyes were filled with pain and confusion. "Forgive you?" She questioned me. I was worried about her. She didn't seem like herself. She seemed…off. It was like something had replaced her. Gone was my happy Alice, and in her place was something or someone else.

"Yes Alice, please, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I beg for it now. I know I can never, _ever _fix what I have done, but alteast let me try." I begged and pleaded, still on my knees in the mud. "What can I do to fix this? If you want I will not put up a fight if you want Jasper to kill me. If you want to tell Bella I will understand. Do what you must, but don't hate me. Please don't hate me." My hands wich had been covered in mud when I fell to my knees covered my face. I didn't care that I was a mess. All that mattered was Alice.

"Jasper." She whispered her face contorted in pain. "What will he think of me now?" I couldn't bear to hear her wimper with pain. Not physical mind you, but emotional pain and that was worse.

I somehow managed to climb to my feet and take her in my arms. I know I didn't have a right, but I did this to her. I should atleast try to comfort her. "Jasper won't blame you Alice because it's my fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. I am so sorry Alice. I deserve eternity in hell and I will gladly send myself there if that's what you want."

Alice pulled away from me and looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh Edward, you think I blame you?" Her eyes were filled with pain, but not betrayal. She really didn't blame me. I didn't understand why not, I deserved it. "I know now that it's my fault. I pushed; I pushed you to tell me. I ruined everything. I don't even know who I am anymore." And before I could do anything say anything to stop her, she turned and took off running in the other direction as fast as she could. I hadn't even had time to read her mind and find out what was going on. I only got one thing from her mind. _They will never forgive me. I don't think I can ever go home. _And my heart froze at that. Where was she going? I couldn't live without her, I couldn't. I would rather let Jasper rip me to pieces slowly. That I could handle, living without her? That I could not handle. It was _not _an option. I had to find her and bring her home.

Alice POV:

I ran for a long time. I really didn't have a destination at first, just keep running I would tell myself. I couldn't allow myself to stop, if I did I would just start thinking again. I couldn't allow myself to think, not right now, I just had to keep running. I didn't even know what I was running from. Maybe I was running from Edward. Maybe I was running to hide from Jasper and Bella. Or just maybe I was running from myself. That was probably the one. I didn't know who I was anymore. I wasn't the same Alice I had been before. Before I had been blissfully unaware of so many things surrounding me. But now I saw some of them. I saw what I was doing to the people I cared about, especially Edward. I was destroying him. And if I didn't figure out a way to fix things I could end up destroying Bella and Jasper as well. I couldn't allow myself to do that.

Finally I had come up with a plan. I knew that I needed to know more about myself. I had to know more. But I needed to hear it from someone other than Edward. I was hurting him by making him relive the past. I needed to find someone else who could help me remember. Who could show me who I had once been. Someone who had inside information about me. There probably weren't many people left who could help me, but I had to try.

So that was how I ended up in Biloxi Mississippi. I had tracked down the hospital that I had once been a part of. The scary thing was that it was still open, of course it had been redone, but I still felt strange walking into the building that took so much of my life. After using my 'femine charm' on one of the attendants, I had been allowed in the record room. I hadn't found out much. But I did manage to find my sisters address. It turned out that she was still alive and lived in Biloxi. She had married and had kids of her own. She even had a granddaughter.

I had decided that I needed to see her. I had come up with a cover story that I was a reported for the Biloxi Gazette and that I was doing a story about the mental hospital since it was celebrating it's 100 year aninversary this year. That was just luck on my part. The timing couldn't have been any better. But as I stood on the doorstep waiting for someone to answer, I became nervous. Was this really a bright idea? What if she recognized me? I knew that wasn't really possible, but it still worried me. She was on old lady, and what if seeing me was like seeing a ghost? I didn't want to give her a heartattack or anything like that.

I didn't have time to change my mind. An elderly woman opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked kindly.

I looked at her for a moment. She was rather pretty for her age. She had long wavy white hair. Not grey; grey was such a horrid colour, but it was white. It shined in the light coming from inside the house. She had beautiful blue eyes as well. Shouldn't I feel some short of connection to her if she was my sister? Strange because I felt nothing.

I smiled brightly at her. "Hi, my name is," I paused, crap I couldn't use my real name. "Isabella Whitlock." There no one would be able to trace that name. "I work at the Biloxi Gazette, and I am here looking for Cynthia Rockwell."

The elderly woman smiled at me. "That would be me. What can I help you with dear?"

It was an odd feeling to be looking at my sister as if for the first time. Had we been close? If I had never entered the mental hospital would have had a close relationship? What had her life been like? Was she happy? Did she ever miss me? Did she even remember me? I suppose there was one way to find out.

"Well as I said, I write for the Gazette, and I am doing a story about Biloxi County Mental Hospital. It is celebrating its Centennial this year. I know that you had a sister, Mary Alice Brandon who was a patient of theres in the 20's. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions? I promise I won't take up much of your time." I really hoped she would agree to this. I held my breath. If she didn't agree I was so screwed. I could not hit another roadblock, not after I've come so far and waited so long.

"Sure, come in." I let out a releive gasp and followed her into the house. Once we were settled on the couch and she had her tea (I had refused politely.) she continued to talk. "I haven't heard my sisters name in years. When she disappeared I looked for her for a long time. Ten years I searched, and we never found out what happened to her." Her face was one of sadness. I could see she had loved me very much. I just wish I could remember her.

"Did they ever come up with a theory about what happened to her?" I asked her. Had they thought I ran away? Did they think I was kidnapped? Maybe they thought I had been murdered, which was pretty close to the truth. Technically I had died; I just sort of came back as something different. Something that they wouldn't believe existed even if I told them. They would think me crazy and put me back in the horrible place. Not like I couldn't escape but you get the direction I'm going with this.

Cindy twists her coffee cup in her hands. "I was only 11 when she disappeared. No one really told me anything for a long time. Eventually they ruled her a runnaway, but I know Mary didn't run away, she had no reason to."

I could that she wanted to say more so I prompted her. "Do you have a theory as to what happened to her?" Did my sister know the truth? The truth about James and Edward?

She looked at me. Her blue eyes sparking with remebrance. "It's silly really. I mean no one believed me. I think my parent's thought I was crazy. But the last time I visited her was two weeks before she vanished. She kept thinking that someone was going to hurt her. That someone was after her. She said the man with red eyes was after her. Even her boyfriend seemed really worried. I saw him before I left. I didn't say anything, but I could see his face. He was terrified."

"Boyfriend?" I said in a breathless gasp. She couldn't possibly mean Edward could she?

Cindy stood up, saying she would be right back. She returned a few minutes later with a small wooden box. She opened it up and pulled out a picture, she handed it to me. It was of Edward and myself. I was smiling and his arm was wrapped around my waist with his face buried in my neck. It looked like he was laughing. We looked happy. What had gone wrong?

"That was Edward Cullen. He worked at the hospital for a while. He absolutely adored my sister. I remember how distraught he was after she vanished. He would visit me often until his family moved because he couldn't stand the memories here. His grandson, Anthony Mason, still sends me a check once a year. I guess that Edward's family had a lot of money, and his one wish was that myself and my kids be taken care of." She wiped a tear from her eye, while I sat there in shock.

I had known Edward and I had been romantically involved, it was kinda obvious now. You didn't kiss someone they way he had kissed me if you were only friends. But I didn't know we had had any sort of a public relationship. I had thought that if were dating or whatever you wanted to call it, that he would have kept it secret to protect himself. And why was he still sending my sister money? He didn't have to take care of her it wasn't his responsibility. I snapped to attention when Cindy handed me a ring. I turned it over in my hand. The band was made of pure silver, and it had a sapphire for a stone.

I didn't have to ask what it was, she told me. "That was her engagement ring. It was found on the floor of her room. I never told a soul that I had it. I found it when we went to collect her things, and I found it under her desk. Some said that she took it off, but she would never ever do that. They didn't know her like I did. They thought she had run because of fear of commitment, which is so far from the truth. Mary loved Edward so much. I think the man with red eyes ripped it of her hand. I remember the last time I had seen her."

"Tell me." I whispered. And she did. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Damn my curiousity. It never led to anywhere good, I should have known better.

Biloxi Mississippi-1924

_Little 11 year old Cindy Brandon burst into her sister's room. She was happy when Mary picked her up and swung her around. Her parent's hadnt come with her, the nanny brought her, but she didn't care, she was just happy to see Mary. She missed her sister. She loved her sister so much. They sat down on the bed together._

"_So? Show me the ring Mary! I read all about it in your letters." Alice smiled and showed her little sister the ring on her finger. It really was beautiful. Edward said it had been his grandmothers. He even had it inscribed on the inside for her. It said, 'Forever will the stars shine in your eyes.' Alice thought it was the most romantic thing in the world._

_Little Cindy gushed. "Oh it's so pretty! Your description didn't tell me it was so pretty! You're so lucky Mary. I wish I could meet someone like Edward." She said dreamily. Alice thought it was cute that her sister had a crush on Edward. She couldn't blame her sister though; Edward was hard not to love. He had given her the ring a month ago on her birthday. He said that he wanted to take her from this place and marry her. He said that they could go somewhere, anywhere that she wanted. The world was her oyster. _

_Alice couldn't imagine her life without Edward. He was her everything. Just like she was his everything. He told her that she was his reason for existing. That he had thought that he would be alone forever, until he had found her. Alice had felt the same. She never thought she would find love in this place. Alice couldn't wait to start her life with him, but she knew, deep down she knew what was to come. She knew that she and Edward wouldn't have the happy ending he talked about. Because the man with red eyes would kill her first._

"_Mary? What is it? Whats wrong?" Cynthia asked her with a frown. "You saw something didn't you?" Unlike the rest of her family, Cynthia believed that her sister could see the future. She knew Mary wasn't crazy. But if she said anything she knew that they would put her in ths place to. And this place scared her. But Mary had told her she understood, and it was ok. Just as long as long as Cindy believed her it was ok._

_Alice looks up at her sadly. "Cindy, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always always love you. And people may say bad things about me, but promise me that you wont believe them ok? Know that if I had anyother choice I would choose that." _

_Cindy was terrified. What was her sister saying? "Mary what is it?"_

_Alice kissed her sisters cheek. "Promise me something?"_

"_Anything." The young girl promised._

"_Tell Edward that it wasn't it his fault. Tell him that I will always, always love him." Tears cascaded down her face. "Tell him that he was the best thing to happen to me. Tell him that I want him to be happy." Alice knew that Edward saw her vision, and he would do what he could to change it, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't work but he refused to believe that._

_Cindy's lips trembled. "You tell him Alice. You tell him you love him. You'r going to marry him, and have babies. You tell him."_

"_Oh Cind." Alice choked out. "I can't tell him. The man with the red eyes is coming for me soon. Edward will do what he can to protect me but he won't be able to."_

_Cindy didn't want to believe her sister. "No Mary! We can protect you. I can have mom and dad get you out of here! We can tell them, and then you can marry Edward and it will be ok!" The little girl hugged her sister sobbing._

"_No Cindy, trust me ok? This has to happen. It was meant to happen and I accept that. But know that I will always love you. And you have to promise that you will tell Edward what I said when its over. Pinky promise me Cindy." The girl shook her head in refusal. "Cindy do this for me, please. Don't be sad for me. Know that I will finally be free of this place. Don't cry for me. Grow up get married, and have lots of kids. Promise me. Promise me that you'll find your Edward."_

_Cindy nodded. "I swear Mary, I swear. I will do it for you. I'll do it because I love you."_

Cynthia was crying by the end of the memory and I was sobbing tearlessly. I wished more than anything that I could cry right now at this moment. I couldn't stay there, so I thanked her for her time, and was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Ms. Whitlock, I want you to have this." She handed me the engagement ring. My engagement ring from Edward.

I looked at the ring in my hand. "Why me?" She couldn't know who I was; there was no way.

She smiled at me tenderly. "You remind me of Mary, I think she would want you to have it." I hugged her and left as fast as my feet would carry me.

As soon as I was in the woods I stopped and slipped the ring on my finger. It felt oddly familiar..And that was when I remembered. I remembered the memory that my sister had just told me. I remembered how much I loved Edward. My Edward, I froze when I heard movement infront of me. I locked eyes with Edward, and I knew he knew. He knew I remembered.

Edward's POV:

I had traced her scent to Biloxi Mississippi. The place that had given me love and then snatched it away. Why would she come here of all places? Didn't she know this is the first place that I would look? I had followed her scent to her sister's house. The first place she had gone was the mental hospital. That creepy hellhole was still open? I'd have to be sure to use some my resources to have it closed down. I was sure that if I waved enough money in someone's face that they would close it. Money was everything nowadays, and I had my fair share. I would make sure this place was closed, so it could never take another soul like it had with my Alice.

By the time I reached Cynthia's home, Alice was long gone. I pondered the idea of going in to visit Cynthia, who should have been my sister in law. But I thought better of it. It was too risky. The reason she hadn't recognized Alice was because the last time she had seen her sister, Alice had still been human. Now Alice was a vampire and had an unreal beauty to her that she hadn't had when she was human. Well I had thought she was beautiful when she was human, but it was nothing compared to how she looked as a vampire. If I went into that house, Cindy would know who I was right away. I couldn't risk, no matter how much I wanted to. And damnit I wanted to see her. She had ment so much to Alice when Alice was human. And in turn she meant a lot to me.

Finally I found Alice; she was in the woods. I looked at her hand; she was fiddling with something. When I saw what it was my heart would have stopped if it had been beating. She was wearing her engagement ring. The one I had given her when I asked her to be my wife. Where had she gotten that? I thought it had been lost. I searched for it for weeks. Her thoughts explained it; Cindy had given to her. But how had Cynthia gotten it? I had asked her about it many times, seeing if maybe she knew where it went. Her thoughts never let me to believe she was lying when she said she didn't have it or know where it was. I suppose I couldn't blame her. She hadn't understood why Alice was gone, she was angry for a long time. I couldn't be angry with her, if it wasn't for me; she would have never lost Alice in the first place.

Alice let out a little gasp and looked at me. I knew then that she remembered. Not everything mind you, but it was something. I just didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. We stared at eachother, neither speaking. And I froze, unable to move breathe, or think when Alice walked towards me. I had pictured this moment so many times and now that it was finally here, I wasn't sure what to do. What could I do? What did the future hold now? I really wished for the first time ever, that I had Alice's gift of seeing the future.

TBC……..

AN: So I hoped this chaptered didn't disappoint you all. I worked really really hard on this and it took me a while to get right. It's not perfect I know, but I think it was ok. It's that time again, time for you to vote for what should come next. Remember the next chapter will be in Edward's Point of view.

**Alice is starting to remember. How will this affect her future? Should she tell Jasper? Should Edward tell Bella and the rest of his family? Those are just a few things they have to discuss. Alice and Edward try to figure things out. Edward and Bella's wedding is put off for another month. Why? And who made that descision? **

**A highscool dance known as the senior prom could have disastereous results. How can a simple dance between brother and sister cause so much trouble? Why is Leah Clearwater there? And the most important question, why is Leah threatening Alice?**

**Or the final Choice. Carlisle and Esme sit down with Edward and Alice. Turns out that mommy and daddy know some things that even Edward didn't know. Why where they telling them now? How much did Carlisle and Esme know about Alice before she and Jasper joined their family?**


	6. Dances and Disasters

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

AN: Ok so people really wanted to see the Prom and all the drama that would happen there. 'A highscool dance known as the senior prom could have disastereous results. How can a simple dance between brother and sister cause so much trouble? Why is Leah Clearwater there? And the most important question, why is Leah threatening Alice?'

**AN2: This chapter does have a lot of things happening in it. It's in Edward's Pov the whole time. Now this doesn't really tell much about there past, but it does mention a few things. I promise future chapters will have more information. I guess you could just call this a break from all of that. Even vampires need to have fun once in a while. Err, well it doesn't actually turn out to be fun for anyone but you know what I ment. Also Leah is a bitch in this chapter, but she won't be so much in future ones.**

**AN3: Also the song used in this is 'A different kind of Pain' by Cold. Also the song that Edward plays for Alice in the memory, I came up with the lyrics.**

Edward's POV:

It had been four days since Alice had started to remember me. When I had followed her to Biloxi and found her in the woods, I knew that things would never be the same. Alice and I hadn't really talked about what we were going to do now. I think she still had a lot to process in her mind. It was even harder for her now, because at odd times she would remember little things. I could see them in her mind. She would remember times we talked, she would remember certain things we did together. She didn't remember anything huge yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

I knew that she didn't want things to change, she couldn't honestly think that we could just go back to when she didn't remember did she? There was no way that I could ever go back. I still felt so horrible about kissing her, but when I had tried to talk to her about it, she said that we should just forget about it. That tore me up inside. How could she expect me to just forget it? I could never do that because I loved her.

I knew now that I couldn't ever let her go. I should try to move on with Bella and start my life with her; it would be best for everyone, except for me. I was so tired of doing what was best for everyone else, shouldn't I do what was best for me? Doing what was best for Alice is what caused me to loose her in the first place. If I had just turned her before James came after, if I had just taken her far away from Biloxi we could have been happy. Didn't I deserve happiness too?

I heard movement from upstairs and knew it was Bella, Rosalie, and Alice getting ready for prom. I didn't know why were going. Bella hated dancing and usually she would be against this. I guess that Alice had persueded her, Alice always got her way.

I didn't know if I could handle this tonight. I didn't want to see Jasper and Alice together. To see her happy with _him_, to see her smile at _him_. I don't think that I could stand it. But I would put on a brave face. Alice had insisted this was a family thing and that we all go, so I would go for her. That was my one weakness, that I would do anything for _her_.

Rosalie descended the stairs first. Emmet, Jasper, and myself were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie looked stunning as usual. I wasn't blind, but just because she was beautiful didn't mean I was attracted to her. You had to be more than beautiful to catch my attention. She was wearing a bright red shiny gown that swept the floor. The neckline plunged, and it most definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. There was also a slit up to to her waist on the left side. Her hair was left down so it could cascade down her back.

_Man, I don't want to go to prom; Rose and I could just stay home and- _I had to stop Emmet before he finished that thought. Emmet often had a very active and vivid imagination. "Emmet control yourself, I would rather not see what you have planned for later."

I was happy when Emmet and Rose left. They were not waiting for the rest of us. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and myself were riding together in my car, but Rosalie and Emmet were taking hers. Good thing to because I didn't want a repeat of what happened at our last senior prom. I had driven them home, and they ended up doing things I would rather not mention. It was bad enough that I have to remember it. I was scarred for life.

Next to come down the stairs was Bella. She looked nice, huh shouldn't I come up with a better word? Nice was something I would think about my sister, not what you should think about your fiancee. Her dress was bright blue. The bottom was sort of puffy and made of many layers of fabric. I bet that she would trip on it a lot. Her hair was curled and swept up into a messy bun. The top was strapless and it reminded me of a corset Her shoulders were bare and her long neck was showing, but it didn't effect me. I wasn't tempted or even arroused by her. Was something wrong with me?

I kissed her cheek as she came to stand besides me; it was more out of routine than anything else. I felt bad, horrible actually. Why couldn't I love her? I tried so hard. I did everything I could to make myself love her. I had decided to pursue her because she was the exact opposite of Alice. I had thought that she could be the one to wipe Alice from my memory.

While she had long hair, Alice's was short. While Bella wasn't tall she was taller than Alice who was my little pixie. Bella had brown eyes, while Alice's were now Topaz, even though they had been green when she was human. Bella hated to shop Alice loved it. Bella loved the sun Alice was _my _sun. Bella was clumsy, Alice moved like a dancer, all graceful. Bella was often pessemistic, while Alice was always the optimist. They were as different as day and night.

_She is so beautiful. _I was confused as to why Jasper was thinking Bella was beautiful, but I turned my head in the direction that he was looking. Alice was at the top of the stairs. My breath hitched in my throat. She was a vision of raw spectacular beauty. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.

While Bella and Rosalie wore long gowns that swept the floor, Alice's deep purple dress reached about mid calf. The top was a scoop neckline, and the straps tied around her neck leaving her arms and shoulders uncovered. Her short hair was gelled back with cetian parts sticking out in different directions. I watched as she walked down the stairs. She looked like and angel, who had come to save me from my own hell.

I didn't realize that my feet had started moving in her direction until I noticed Jasper step infront of me to take her in his arms. I was glad for the distraction as I made my way back to Bella. I met Alice's eyes as we left, and I could have sworn that I saw longing. It must have been my imagination, or I saw my feelings in her eyes, I saw what I wished she would be feeling.

We had been at Prom for about an hour and I was ready to leave. Bella didn't want to leave and it confused me. She kept stalling, like she was waiting for something. So we didn't leave. Alice was standing next to the refreshment table making it look good. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to actually look like she was actually drinking.

Jasper was dancing with Bella, I think Alice told him to ask her. I know that Jasper and Bella had never really gotten to know eachother. Alice felt that if Bella was going to a part of the family and Jasper's sister-in-law that he should start trying to get to know her and play nice.

I frowned as I thought about about my upcomming nuputials. Could I really go through with it? Could I marry Isabella Swan and then turn her? Could I stand to live a lie for eternity? Could I touch her, make love with her without picturing Alice?

I had lied to Bella when she asked if I was a virgin. I was not, Alice had been my first, and I had been hers. I knew she didn't know that. That was the strange thing about female humans when they turned. You see our venom heals any wounds on your body. For some reason when a human female is turned, if they are not virgins they will be once they are vampires. It seems that the hymen grows back, because the venom considers its loss a wound and heals it. That was why Jasper and Alice both thought she had been a virgin when they met.

I was sucked out of my thoughts when I heard Alice's voice. Mike Newton was hovering around her. I scanned his thoughts and frowned darkly. What was it about Mike Newton that made it so he was drawn to the women in my life?

"No thank you Mike, I would rather not dance." She said politely. If I was Alice I would have probably said something innapropriate. But Alice was always polite, or well she tried to be.

Mike put his hand on her arm. "Come on shorty." Oh that was a really bad move. Alice hated being called short. His next words made my blood boil. "What is it with you Cullen girls? You too good for the guys of Forks? Let me tell you something Cullen, you would be lucky to be with me." He leaned down to whisper something in her ear; I still managed to hear it. "I'm sure I could make you scream in ways your boyfriend only dreams of."

Alice's eyes flashed dangerously. I heard Jasper's thoughts as he watched from where he was dancing with Bella. _I should kill him! That lowly human really thinks can do or say that to my Alice? His feelings of desire…I'll kill him. Peel the flesh from his bones. _I caught my brother's eye. "I'll take care of it." I said so only he could hear and I made my over to Alice.

She was seething in anger. I was glad that I got over to her before she could do anything. It wouldn't be good if she killed him. We would have to move. Although it was appealing to think about how Alice would kill him. I really would pay to see that.

"Hello Mike." My voice held a dark promise as he turned his scared eyes in my direction. I relished in his fear. You could smell it. His thoughts were erratic and terrified. He was afraid I was going to beat him up. Or worse he thought that Jasper, Emmet, and I would gang up on him. He wouldn't be that lucky, if Jasper or Emmet got to him he would die quickly but with me, oh I bet I could make him suffer for hours.

"Oh, uhh hi Edward, I was just asking if Alice would like to dance with me." He turned cold eyes on her, and I wanted to rip them out of his head. "So?" He asked her impatiantly.

I cut her off before she could answer. "I'm afraid Alice promised me a dance. Alice?" I offered my arm to her and was glad when she took it and I let her to the dance floor.

"Thanks for the rescue." She said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Al. I think I scared him enough so you don't have to dance if you don't want to." Please want to, I thought to myself.

She looked troubled for a moment. _It was never a problem when we danced before. Does it have to be a problem now? Can't we just be a brother and sister dancing? Does it have to be more? I miss how easy it was between us. Does it have to be complicated? Does it have to be anything more than a dance?_

I put my arms around her waist. "No, it doesn't have to be more." I was lying, it would always be more and she knew that. She felt it. I was afraid she would run from me, but her arms slowly wound around my neck as the next slow song started. Holding her in my arms, this was heaven.

_Before I let you go_

_Give me just one more night to show you_

_Just how I feel_

_I lost all my control_

_If it takes my whole damn life I'll_

_Make this up to you_

As I listened to the words of the song, I found them ironic. I could tell that Alice did as well. **Before I let you go give me just one more night to show you just how I feel.** I needed Alice to know how I felt. I need her to know that I loved her. If I had to let her go, I wish she would let me have one more night, this night, so she could know. **I lost all my control. If it takes my whole damn life I'll make this up to you. **God I could never make up for what I did. I could never make it right. I had hurt her in so many ways. I was torturing her with my emotions, I knew Alice hurt when I hurt. That killed me, it ripped my soul away.

_Edward, you don't have to make things up to me. It's not your fault. I am the one who is hurting you, I'm so sorry. _I cupped her cheek in my palm. Oh Alice, if only you could know, if only you could see that I would never change meeting you. You changed my life. I would be nothing without you. I didn't say these words outloud, but I knew that she could tell what I was thinking, she knew me so well. While we were two halves of the same whole, she was also my other half, I wouldn't be whole without her.

_Im kinda like the waves that roll their whole life_

_Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore_

_Thats blown in by the wind that carries the clouds_

_To hide my wish on a fallen star_

Alice was _my _wish. She was my falling star. She was what I had waited my whole life for. She was my path she was my _destiny_. I had been just wandering this earth aimlessly until I found her. She had been my becon. She had been the missing part of me.

_Love me Alice, why can't you love me? Not as a brother, love me as man. The man you made me be. I wouldn't be the man I am if it wasn't for you. The man I have become, he wouldn't exist if not for you. It's not worth being the man I am if you're not with me. _I was glad she couldn't read my mind. It would just upset her, and I didn't want that.

_A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you_

_Is someone there to take you away from me_

**A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you. Is someone there to take you away from me? **Many people had taken Alice from me. The first having been James. If that bastard hadn't been after her, Edward could have taken her away and married her. They could have had a life together. He wouldn't have had to turn her in a hurry. He was sure that if he had waited a while to turn her she would remember him, or atleast he could have helped her remember him.

The second one to take her away had been Jasper. I had been so sure that Alice finding my family had been a sign. I was so sure that she was remembering. I had said her name, so happy but then my heart broke when she looked at me and asked me who I was. I had had to leave after that for a few days. My soul had been torn to pieces. It got worse when I saw a ring on her finger. If she and Jasper had just been dating, I may have had a chance. But they were married! His ring was where mine should be. She wasn't his damnit she had been mine.

_I tried to let you go_

_I wish I could turn back time and show_

_You just how I feel_

_I needed you to know_

If it takes my whole damned life I'll

_Make this up to you_

**I tried to let you go. I wish I turn back time and show you just how I feel. I needed you to know. **Maybe that was why I kissed her. I flinched at the memory of forcing myself on her. I was regretful yes but damned myself to hell if I wouldn't do it again.

I had tried to let her go, I had. I tried to just be her brother, but then she found the picture and it was like I was pulled back in time reliving the past. I wanted to change the past, make it so I could protect her. Why hadn't I had been strong enough to protect her? I remember watching James on the videotape, how he said that my family, my coven should derive comfort in the fact that even though we were loosing Bella, atleast we had Alice, the only victim to escape.

I had lost Alice; he had taken her away from me. He knew it to. I remember reading his thoughts, and he was shocked to learn that Alice was with Jasper. He was so pleased that she didn't remember, it made the torture I was in so much better. That was the real reason he went after Bella. He wanted to take everything from me. He didn't have to kill Bella to do that. He already had.

_Before you let me go, I needed you to know_

I heard Alice gasp and I looked down at her, she was remembering. I was slammed with images. I was lost to them, no way to escape. I was pulled into the past yet again.

_Biloxi Mississippi- Alice's birthday:_

_Edward was nervous for the first time since becoming a vampire. He was leading Alice into the music room that the mental facility had. It was her birthday she was 18. He had known her for two years now, and the time was getting closer to when his family would have to move. He had made his descision; Alice was coming with him. There was no other choice she was his mate. And today would just be making it official. He knew Alice loved him, he just hoped that she would say yes. _

_He shut the door behind them and led her to a chair to sit down in while he sat at the piano. "Edward what's going on? What's this all about?" _

"_Alice I know you know what this is about. You don't have to pretend." Sweet silly girl, she was trying to make this good and special for him. It was all about her, it was for her, yet she wanted to do this right for him._

_**I have no idea what you're talking about; well I do but its more fun if we pretend. Just let me do this for you Edward, let me make it the way it should be if I was normal and not a freak. **__Edward hated it when she thought things like that. Lately Alice had been more hard on herself for being different. She thought that Edward deserved a normal human, even though that was absurd because he wasn't human. It really was silly. But he did as she requested and sat at the piano pretending she didn't know what he was going to do._

"_I wrote you a song for your birthday. Would you like to hear it?" He asked her, his fingers resting above the keys. _

"_That would be lovely, I can't wait to hear it I am sure its beautfiul." Edward grinned and shook his head. She already knew the words, she had for over a week and he often heard her singing it to herself while she was reading. She didn't even realize that she was singing it._

_Edward took a breath and looked at her, picturing her in his mind as he let the song play out. He even sang to it. He had written the words himself._

I spent my years alone

_**Never knowing if I would feel at home**_

_**Always having an ache within my heart**_

_**My world seemed to always fall apart**_

_**Then you came along**_

_**Your beauty inspiring this song**_

_**The light that had been gone**_

_**Since you nothing has been wrong**_

_**A monster now becomes a man**_

_**As I take you by the hand**_

_**Stay with me as long as you can**_

_**We we will travel many a land**_

_**Night turns to day**_

_**All sins are washed away**_

_**To start again my love**_

_**With you my angel from above**_

After Edward had finished singing the song, Alice had jumped into his arms and surprised him. She rained kiss's all over his face and Edward couldn't help but laught. "You like it then?" He asked her setting her on the bench beside him.

It was the most the most beautiful thing ever! So much better than my visions Edward. I love you so much; I will always love you. _She caressed his cheek and kissed him slowly, passionately. Edward ached with need for her, but he knew that being with her in the music room wasn't the wisest descision. _

_He bent down on one knee taking her hand in his. "YES!' Alice said before he could even ask. _

"_Alice, would you atleast let me ask first?" He said with a chuckle looking at her sheepish grin. Taking out a ring box, he opend it slowly. 'Mary Alice Brandon, my Alice, this ring belonged to my grandmother, she told me that one day I would meet a woman who become my whole world. For years I have thought that a lie. The day I died I thought all ability to love had died with me. Without you in my life Alice, the man I have become, the man I want to be for you, he doesn't exist. Without I truly am the monster I don't want to be. Will you keep me from behing that monster? Will you be my light? Marry me? Marry me Alice, I promise to take care of you forever."_

_And Alice had looked into his eyes, "Of course I will marry you Edward, because no matter what you are, man or monster or freak like me, I will always love you. Always." And their lips met, as they both thought about they're future that could have been. The future they wanted, but one that would never come. Things were not to be a fairy tale ending._

As the memory ended Alice tried to pull away from me. _No, Edward I have to leave I have to go. I'm killing you. I'm killing me. I'm destroying us both! I don't understand why I had to forget! Why didn't I remember you? Why couldn't I remember us? Why were we punished? _

I pulled Alice tighter in my arms. "I don't know. I don't know." I whispered to her. "Don't go Alice. Not again." I did not want to loose her twice. I don't know how long we stood there just rocking back and forth to the music.

_I love you.. _I was shocked by her thoughts. I pulled back a little to look down at her. _I love you Edward, but I love Jasper too, he is my husband. Please don't make me choose, I cant it's too much. Maybe that makes me selfish? _

"You're not Alice. You are the most caring person I know. You don't have to choose. You shouldn't have to. I am content to just have you in my life. You're my sister and that's fine." _LIAR! _I screamed to myself. But I had to lie to. We were on fragile ground. If I pushed to hard she would run again. If she ran I may not be able to find her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I could feel my desire for her, and her desire for me. I wanted so much to kiss her in that moment.

_Edward! Unless you want me to expose us right now, get your ass outside. You have a lot to explain brother of mine. Like for starts, your desire for my wife! _I flinched as Jasper's voice filled my brain. Shit, I had let my emotions out, I didn't control them and now Jasper felt my want for Alice, and probably my love.

Alice looked at me. "What is it?" She saw Jasper looking about ready to pounce. "Edward what is it? What happened?" She cried in alarm. I saw Jasper take a step towards us and I stepped infront of Alice, sheilding her. She peeked around from behind me at her husband's face, one of pure fury.

I turned to her. "Stay in here no matter what you hear Alice. His problem is not with you." I inclined my head to Jasper; "Do you really want to do this? It's not what you think."

Jasper snarled, "How is you desiring my wife not what I think?"

I heard Alice's thoughts and we left the building. _Oh god no! No! Edward tell him the truth! Tell him the truth or I will! I won't let you kill eachother over me; it's not worth it. I'm not worth it! Damnit Edward, look at me! Tell him! Tell him or I will!_

I turned to look at her. "No. Stay here Alice. And it is, your are." I turned away so I wouldn't have to see her face.

When I made it outside I was pinned to the wall by Jasper. "I should kill you!"

"Then do it." I challenged him. Let him do it if he must. If it would make things easier for Alice I was all for it.

"Not even going to try and defend yourself?" He snarled, shoving me into the wall harder. I didn't even put up a fight. I would not fight my brother, and he must have felt that. "You're not even going to fight back?"

"No. I have done nothing wrong. I haven't touched her." Well, not that he knew of anyways. "We have not betrayed you in no way. Alice does not see me like that. What you were feeling was my desire for Bella." I had to stop him. While I didn't care if he killed me, it would tear the family apart. It would tear he and Alice apart, and I couldn't do that to them anymore than I already have.

"Lies!" He snapped at me. "I felt it! You wanted her! You have Bella, I would have thought this silly crush of yours would have disapeared by now."

"What are you talking about?" I was honestly confused by that. Where did he get that idea in his head? "I have no crush on Alice." No it went deeper than that. It was more than that. A crush couldn't tell the true extent of my feelings for Alice.

"Don't lie to me!" He threw me away from him. He took a step towards where my body had landed. "I felt it when we first joined your family. You cared for her. I couldn't blame you at first; Alice is a wonderful person. She is my wife Edward; you have to deal with it. Alice chose me." His words stung me in a way that he couldn't realize.

I went to say something when we both heard a scream. _Alice! _Jasper and I ran into the gym, where students were fleeing from, but I made it first. We both froze in our tracks at the site before us.

Alice was lying on the ground. Leah Clearwater was standing above her; she was shaking looking about to phase. She was wearing a strapless black and white dress. Why was she here I wondered? I noticed Jacob Black was standing protectively infront of Bella. Was this what she had been waiting for? Had she known he would come tonight?

_Damnit Leah, I told you not to come tonight. I told you I would meet you later. Why didn't you listen you silly girl? I havent told Alice I'm your imprint yet! _I turned when I heardJasper's thoughts.

"You bastard how dare you!" I slammed my whole weight into him, we crashed threw a table. "You accuse me of something when you're hiding this? How could you do that to her?"

Emmet pulled me off of him. "Edward stop!" His deep voice boomed.

"You don't deserve him!" I heard Leah Clearwater scream. "You don't love him like I do. He tells me things, he trusts me. He's told me things he never told you. You're no good for him! You're hurting him because you can't let him go. He wants to be with me! I'll make sure he can be…I wont leave enough of you left to be put back together!"

Then she phased, and pieces of her dress went flying. Rosalie tried to protect Alice but was thrown to the side by wolf Leah. I watched in horror as Leah lunged at Alice, her teeth connecting to skin. I heard my Alice scream. I reacted instantly, I ran to where they were, and I grabbed Leah around her middle, she snapped at me but I threw her into the wall where she collapsed.

I scooped Alice up in my arms. "Black please take Bella home." Jacob and Bella didn't dare go against my wishes. I would find out what was happening later. I tried to pass Jasper but he blocked my way. Alice was still sobbing tearless in my arms. A chunk of her skin was gone and my hand was covering the wound. I know she couldn't bleed to death or anything, but I know Alice wouldn't want anyone to see. "Get out of my way!"

Jasper tried to take her from me. "Give her to me! I can take care of her."

I hissed at him. "Yes, because you've done a bang up job of it tonight. You've done enough. Now get out of my way before I make you get out of my way. Your wolf skank probably has a few broken bones. If she comes near Alice again I will snap her neck."

I didn't look back as I left with Alice. I heard Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie call my name. I didn't care. They didn't matter. Only the girl in my arms mattered. I made up my mind right then I wouldn't loose Alice. I wouldn't give her up. I would protect her I would make things right.

TBC…

AN: That took for freaking ever to write! I know I didn't go into a lot of detail but that is because the next chapters will exlain everything. Now I know I painted Jasper as the bad guy, but remember this was how Edward saw it. We don't know exactly what is going on with Jasper and Leah yet. Maybe Edward jumped to conclussions? You need to choose what you want next:

**Alice and Jasper have a talk. Jasper takes Leah's side over his own wife's but why? And can they work it out? Many things will be discussed promises made some broken. This will test the strength of Alice and Jasper's relationship.**

**The family is divided. Who is on whose side? And what do Carlisle and Esme know that no one else does? Why is Bella and Edward's wedding put off for another month and whose choice was it?**

**Rosalie is smarter than she looks. Rosalie decides to take Alice out for the day. What will she reveal? Will Alice loose a sister or gain an ally?**


	7. Leaving and comfort

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: Alright so most everyone wanted to see choice number one. 'Alice and Jasper have a talk. Jasper takes Leah's side over his own wife's but why? And can they work it out? Many things will be discussed promises made some broken. This will test the strength of Alice and Jasper's relationship.' So people I really hope that you Jasper fans will not hate me in this chapter. Alice and Jasper are going threw a very difficult time. I mean wouldn't you think that things would be hard if your husband had been imprinted on by your mortal enemy? Also there talk turned more into an argument, because of what I had planned for the second half. Don't worry its not the end of Alice/Jasper..Yet.**

**AN2: I am so happy with how many people like this story! I would have posted this sooner but my gram from downstate came to visit! R&R like always! And don't forget to vote!**

Alice's POV:

I sat in Jasper and my's room. He hadn't come home last night and I couldn't see him. I had been so worried that I made Edward call Jacob Black to find out if he knew where Jasper was. Apparantly he spent the night away from home, away from me with Leah Clearwater.

I couldn't believe it at first. My Jasper had been imprinted on? Why didn't he tell me? Did he think I wouldn't understand? Jasper and I never kept things from eachother. Well we didn't usually, but lately it seems we are drifting apart. I don't understand why. I love Jasper, he is my husband, but why would he keep this from me?

What about the things Leah had said to me, where they true? Did Jasper want to be with her? I knew all about imprinting, so I suppose that I could see where that would appeal to him. Leah Clearwater would do anything and everything to make him happy. What kind of guy wouldn't want that type of affection? She also said he told her things that he didn't tell me. What kind of things? Was he hiding things from me?

I paced around our room for about fifteen minutes before I heard Jasper enter through our window. I turned to face him; he wouldn't look at me directly. I didn't have to think about what I did next, I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Jasper where have you been? I have been worried sick!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice. I was just so happy he was back, and that he was ok.

"I didn't mean to worry you." I was confused when he pulled away from me. What was going on? Why was he distancing himself from me? I tried to walk to him, but everytime I took a step forwards he took one back.

I tilted my head to the side while looking at him. "Jasper?" I questioned him. I noticed his eyes flicker to the bandage on my collarbone. Was he-was Jasper discusted by my scar? That was why I had covered it, I didn't want people to see it. But I had thought that Jasper would be the one person who wouldn't be bothered by the scar. I was never ever discusted by his, how could he be by mine? But I suppose it was different, he would be the one who would have to look at it when he looked at me. He would have to see it when we made love. Maybe he found it so horrible that he couldn't find me attractive anymore?

"Alice, don't feel like that! Of course I'm not discusted by you, how could you ever even think that?" I didn't believe him. He still wouldn't come near me; he still wouldn't touch me. He didn't want me anymore did he? I wanted to cry at the thought. "Alice, don't be sad please don't be sad I cant take it!" He said to me, trying to lock eyes with mine.

"Then why are you backing away from me? Why wouldn't you look at me when you entered? Why did you stay away all night? Why didn't you tell me about Leah Jasper? Why would you keep that from me?" I couldn't keep the hysteria from my voice. There was so much in my life I didn't understand right now and Jasper was the one thing that I always was so sure about. I couldn't loose that, not now when I needed one stable thing in my life.

"How can you ask me those things? Shouldn't I be the one asking you questions, like for example what's going on between you and Edward? Why have you been so distant these last few weeks?" I had never felt fear towards Jasper before, but the anger that filled his eyes, I just I had to back up. I was scared and I hated feeling that way. I shouldn't fear Jasper; I shouldn't fear my husband.

I knew that Jasper felt my fear because he stopped and took a deep calming breath. I could feel tears wanting to fall. It shouldn't be like this between us. It was Jasper! I loved him! I needed him! He was my other half! Why was this so hard? Why why were we like two strangers? We shouldn't be like that; we should never be like that, not now and not ever.

Jasper ran his hands threw his hair. He wasn't as angry anymore so that was a start. "He loves you." I closed my eyes.

_Damn you Edward, why are you making this so hard, and your not even here right now. Why do you have to love me? What's so great about me? You have Bella! You need to love her! Not me don't love me please. _I knew he would hear me, and I knew it wouldn't matter. I couldn't change things I couldn't fix this.

I looked at Jasper and bit my lip. "But I don't love him like that Jasper, and he doesn't love me. Not more than a sister, he just, we all have lapses in judgement. Last night he just, he found me attractive, it happens. I know you have found Rosalie attractive on more than one occasion but it hasn't bothered me because I knew that you loved me." Well he had loved me, I wasn't so sure he did anymore.

Jasper grew angry again and because of this it made me angry. Not intentionally of course. "But you felt desire for him too!"

"Atleast I haven't lied to you about anything big like oh I donno, being imprinted on!" I screamed at him. "So what if I was attracted to him, I didn't act on it! I would never ever do that! I don't love him, not like I love you." Why couldn't he see reason? Why didn't he trust me? I would never betray him, never! "Do you love her?" I needed to know.

Jasper did something I never thought I would see him do, ever. Even if I lived for a million years (which quite possibly I could) I would have never ever seen this coming. He sneered at me. A cold uncaring sneer directed at me. "Don't you already know? Oh, that's right you can't see her."

That wounded my ego. Jasper knew how much I hated not being able to see. But I didn't let the hurt linger because I was still feeling his anger. "You seem awfully happy about that Jazz, is there a reason your glad I can't see? Or see what you two are doing?" It killed me think that Jasper would be with her, but I wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. Right now though, I was just too angry to think about that. He accused me of betraying him and yet he wasn't truthful either!

We stood there for a few minutes, just looking at eachother lost in our thoughts. I was so angry, hurt, sad, but mostly angry. I knew it was because Jasper was angry and I was feeling what he was feeling. I didn't know what was happening between us. Don't get me wrong, we had fights before, but nothing like this. Somehow this felt like the beginning of the end. God I so hoped not. No matter how angry, hurt, and confused I was, I didn't want to loose my Jasper.

Finally he spoke, but it was not what I expected to hear. It shocked me down to the core. "I think we should take a break." He looked about it. Here he was breaking up with me, or as he put it taking a break from eachother and he was calm about it. He was leaving me and he looked fine. It was breaking my heart.

"You don't want me anymore? You'r leaving me?" Even though I wasn't human I could feel myself hyperventalating. I couldn't breath and it was a good thing that I didn't need to. "But-but I love you Jasper!" _Don't leave me! Don't you realize how much I need you? _My heart cried out to him. How could he leave me, how did we get to this point?

He didn't even look at me. "I do love you Ali, but right now we need space, we need time to figure out what we want."

That was bullshit! I know what I wanted. It was him; it would always be him! "I know what I want!" I walked over to him and grabbed his shirt. A bold move but I had to be bold I was loosing him! "You're my life Jasper, you're my reason for existing! It was your face I saw when I became a vampire. You're my other half. That will never change for me."

I thought it would be ok when he leaned down to kiss my forhead, but then he pulled away from me and reached the window. "Are you really sure about that Alice? I don't think you are. I'll be in La Push if you need me. I have permission from Sam and the elders to go there but don't follow me. Carlisle is the only other one allowed there. I'll come back in a few days and we will talk again." And then he was gone. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I don't know how long I stood infront of my mirror after that. Maybe I was searching my soul for something, some secret answer to all of my problems. Did I even have a soul? I didn't think so, my soul had just left with Jasper, he was my soul. I placed my hand to the glass surface of the mirror. I ran my fingers along my image. What did I see when I looked at myself? A monster, what I saw was a monster.

I ripped the bandage off of my collarbone; there was no reason to hide it anymore. I may as well look like the monster I was. Look what I had done, I had run Jasper off! I ran off the one man who ment the world to me. How could I do that? What kind of person was I? Without even realizing it I had put my hand threw the glass shattering it. Good, atleast it knew how my heart felt. I let out a hollow laugh. I continued to laugh and it kept going up in pitch until it was hysterical.

I didn't even notice that someone entered my room. I guess it was my room now, not Jasper and I's room but just my room. It felt so empty saying it like that. Me, me, me, me, me, me, me…alone. I was just myself and I was alone. Maybe this was my hell? Maybe this was what I deserved?

My eyes had drifted closed but they snapped open when I felt arms go around my waist and lips on my neck, on my scar. Had Jasper returned home? Had he forgiven me? I hoped so, god did I hope so! I looked into the now broken mirror and froze. It wasn't Jasper who was kissing my scar making me feel so good. I felt my stomach plummet. It was Edward, oh god I had forgotten about Edward! I was so worried about Jasper that I just; I couldn't let myself think of Edward.

"You taste just like you did all those years ago. Your beautiful Alice, Jasper is a fool. He doesn't know what he is doing, what he is giving up." He shakes his head gently but his lips still linger on my neck.

I had to do something, this could not happen. I pulled away from Edward, like Jasper had with me and I went to sit on the bed. "Jasper will be back. He just needs time, all he needs is time to forgive me." _He has to forgive me, he has too I don't know what I will do if he doesn't. _

Edward walked towards me, and I couldn't move, I'd never seen Edward move with such grace, such purpose. He was very much the preditor right now. And I felt like the prey. "You didn't do anything wrong Alice. He did, he lied to you, kept things from you. I have never done that you have I?" He backtracked for a moment. "I mean besides the whole thing about your past."

"Edward, Jasper isnt the bad guy, he didn't mean to-" And I was cut off because Edwards lips where on mine. It felt so good, so soft yet hard. So cold but they filled me with a warmth I had never known before.

"Alice, tell me you don't want me." _Why are you doing this Edward? We can't! What about Jasper? And Bella? You love Bella! _"I love you Alice. Its you, only you. Let me show you. Please." And I couldn't fight it anymore, I needed to be loved, even if only for a little while. Even if I didn't deserve it.

Edward must have heard my surrender because he pushed me down onto the bed, he body leaning over mine. His lips on mine tongue dancing with mine. My hands were in his hair, and hands were everywhere. It was like he couldn't get enough of me. I knew this was wrong, but I liked that feeling. The feeling of being wanted, of being desired.

"I'll always want you Alice. You'r all I have ever wanted." In a move so unlike Edward he brought my tiny hand down to his jean covered crotch. He was hard. He was hard for me. Now that was mind boggling. I was making the always calm and collected Edward hard. I giggled and I felt him chuckle before biting my earlobe. "Find that funny do you? You little minx." And his teeth gently tugged on my ear, making me gasp as he ran his tongue over the shell.

"I find it hilarious." I would have said more but I was struck with a vision, when it ended I looked at Edward and he was breathing hard. I wasn't sure if my vision had arroused him even more than he had already been.

"So Alice this is where you decided. Do you want your vision to come to true?" I looked at him and licked my lips. That was a tough question, did I?

TBC….

AN: And this is where you all come in! It's time to vote again, so here are your choices:

**Mistake: Alice and Edward have made a huge mistake, but Alice is the only one who sees it that way. What will Edward do to convince her otherwise? What news does he tell her that suprises her and makes her talk to Bella? (No this wouldn't be the end of the Bella/Edward relationship..Not yet.)**

**Heaven: Edward has Alice. She wants the vision to come true. This is his chance to show her that she should only be his. But will it have consequences? Who in the family knows there secret? And how does this person feel? What is their reaction?**

**Fight: Someone who isnt Jasper or Leah fights with Edward. (No its not Jake or Bella..You'd be surprised.) Why is this person kicking Edward's ass? And how will this effect the whole situation?**


	8. I need you now

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: Ok you all voted and most of you wanted the second choice which was, 'Heaven: Edward has Alice. She wants the vision to come true. This is his chance to show her that she should only be his. But will it have consequences? Who in the family knows there secret? And how does this person feel? What is their reaction?'**

**AN2: Now remember that this story will have lots of drama and just because things seem to be going well for Alice and Edward right now, that it won't be forever. They will have obstacles; life can't be all candy hearts and roses forever. But this story will have a happy ending for all you Edward and Alice fans out there. Please R&R like always! Also, don't forget to vote at the end! Also you guys, I am sorry this didn't come out sooner…but we happened to loose Internet for a few days so yeah I am sorry for that delay.**

**AN3: Ok so if the Lemon sucks, remember I haven't written a lot of it before. I do hope that I will get better at writing it, but only time will tell.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain Lemon so if you don't like that stuff do not read. You have been warned.**

Edward's POV:

I was still kneeling infront of her, waiting for her answer. I could hear her thoughts rushing threw her mind at a mile a minute. _This will change things forever. Could we ever go back after this? What will this mean for Jasper and I? What will it mean for Edward and Bella? Can I really risk destroying our family for one moment of happiness? I want this; I won't deny that but what if this causes me to loose Edward forever? What if I am not the girl he thinks I am? What if he isn't in his right mind? What if after this, he looks at me and hates me? I wouldn't blame him; I would hate me to._

I couldn't allow Alice to think like that. I would never hate her. I would never regret anything we did together. What I would regret would be letting her escape, not taking the only chance I may be given. I could not allow that to happen. If I dont take this chance with her I may never get another. "Alice, I could never hate you. But I would hate myself if I let you go again."

Alice looked at me then. I knew that she was trying to hide her thoughts from me. She probably didn't realize that in her mind she was humming the song I had written for her. She looked like she was concentrating really hard on something. Damn it! Why wouldn't she let me see? She knew I hated not being able to read someones mind if I really wanted to. Most of the time I saw it as a burden but it was times like this that was glad I had the ability of mind reading. Although I would be happier if she didn't hide her thoughts from me.

"Ok." My head shot up when I heard her speak. _I don't know what the future will bring, too many things are undecided yet but I- _Her train of thought hesitated for a minute. So that was what she had been doing, she had been looking into the future. She had been looking into our future. Our future, I like the way that sounded it had a lot of possibilities. _I need you to love me Edward. I need to know that I'm worth loving. Please, please love me. _

That was all I had needed to hear. I wouldn't worry about the future now; there would be plenty of time to do that later. I knew that I wouldn't regret this. Jasper made his choice he had left her. He had made his choice and now I had made mine. Nothing could make me change my mind now.

I was still kneeling infront of her but I was up in an instant. It was like a light switch had been turned on. As if I had been waiting at a stoplight that had now turned green. And green did mean go. It was as if a wall had been torn down between us. As soon as she had said ok our lips connected.

Her hands wrapped themselves in my hair and if I had been human she probably would have torn it out of my skull. I didn't care about the slight pain it didn't matter. Grabbing her by the upper arms I spun her so that I could push her back against the door. I pressed my body as tightly against hers as I could. It still wasn't enough; it would never be enough. I could never get close enough to her.

"Wait, wait, Edward, the others where are the others?" Alice could barely get the words out. My lips didn't want to stop their assualt on hers.

I wanted to groan as she repeated the question in her mind. I placed my hands on either side of her head; my body still pressed tightly against her. "Gone." I said simply as I went to kiss her again.

Obviously that answer wasn't good enough for her. She placed her hands on my chest. "Gone where?"

I sighed in fustration. Must she know everything? Well yes I suppose she did, that was just one of things I loved about her. Taking a deep calming breath I caressed her cheek. She was only worried about someone coming in at the wrong time. I could understand her worries. It would be very inconvienent for someone to arrive home and see something they wouldn't understand.

A part of me knew this was wrong. Alice was still married..To my brother. This was wrong, it was twisted, and it was dirty, but it something that I couldn't live without. I knew that this situation probably would come back to bite me in the ass later on, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I had done the good thing, the right thing for years. Where did that get me? No where, so now I was going for what I wanted and the consequences be damned.

"Hunting, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet went hunting. They thought that you and Jasper might need some time alone. They were trying to be considerate." I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't want to think about what the others thought Jasper and my Alice should be doing. Emmet seemed to think that sex could fix whatever problems were between them. It seemed that's how he and Rosalie got through there problems. I cringed as I thought about that. I would bet anything that Emmet fought with her just so he could make up with her.

I hated how everyone thought Alice and Jasper where perfect together, they weren't. The others didn't know Alice like I did. I knew her better than anyone, including Jasper. She was too good for him; she was too good for anyone. I knew that I didn't deserve her, but I could take care of her. I would take care of her this time; I wouldn't let anything happen to her, not like before.

"You didn't go hunting." It wasn't a question, more like an observation.

What was I supposed to say to that? Should I tell her the real reason I didn't go? That I had been afraid that Jasper might hurt her? I know that she doesn't think Jasper is capable of anything like that when it comes to her, but I knew things about him. Things hidden in the dark recesses of his mind. I knew what he could do if pushed to far. I had been afraid that he would snap and that he would hurt her. Even though I most likely couldn't take him in a fight, I would die before I let Alice be hurt. Especially by him.

I may have done some horrible, vile things in my past but none of them compared to the things my brother has done. While I know that Jasper has changed, I also know that you can never truly erase what you are. Deep down he still had some of his violent tendancies. It was who he was for almost 100 years and that doesn't just go away over night. I don't mean to sound cruel but I know whats it's like to try and fight your true nature, you true feelings. I had tried to fight my feelings for years and look where it left me.

I do care about Jasper; he is my brother, my friend, and my family in a way thicker than blood. Yet I would never be able to fully trust him. It's not because he is a bad guy, it's because I can read his mind, and I know that sometimes he questions what he is doing and why he is doing them. While he is happy with the vegitarian lifestyle he doesn't understand why it is so much harder for him than it is for the rest of us. I often fear that someday he may give up trying to fight his instincts anymore. If that does happen it could have disastereous results.

"I needed to be sure that you were safe. If anything happened to you and there had been a chance I could stop it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I told her truthfully. "If I lost you Alice, I would go to the Volturi and this time no one would be able to stop me."

_It's a good thing that Bella was able to save you last time then. _I shook my head at her thoughts. She was such a silly girl; didn't she see the truth? I suppose I should fill her in then.

"Alice it was you who saved me, not Bella. I didn't- I wasn't going to kill myself over her. It was because I knew that if she really were dead, I would be alone again. Rosalie would have Emmet, Carlisle would have Esme, and you would have Jasper. I didn't want to be alone Alice. I didn't want to have to pretend that I would be ok without you." I took another unneeded breath before speaking. "Bella was my way of trying to survive without you. With her I could imagine she was you. I suppose I asked her to marry me because with her I could have the life that I wanted with you. The life we should have had. Didn't want to see you with Jasper when it was me who should be with you."

I was afraid that maybe I shouldn't have said the last part. Alice looked like she was going to pull away. Damn it, I shouldn't have brought up Bella. She was Alice's bestfriend. Alice probably felt horrible for agreeing to be with me. She probably thought she was betraying Bella. Hell I was betraying Bella but I didn't feel bad about it. I should feel wretched, but I didn't. I had Alice with me right now, so therefore I didn't feel bad. I could never feel bad with Alice around.

Alice surprised me when she spoke. "You have me. Right now you have me Edward." In her thoughts I realized that she felt the way I did. She knew that we probably shouldn't be doing this, but it didn't matter. She needed to feel loved. She needed me as much as I needed her. We completed eachother and it was my job to show her that. It was her who innitiated the kiss this time.

She poured every ounce of her passion into the kiss. I knew that our talk was over for right now. This was a time for feeling. It was a time for touching, tasting, and remembering. My hands were still pressed against the door on either side of her head. Her tiny body was still pinned to the door by my body. My lips caressed hers and my tongue teased her mouth open. Our tongues danced together to music created by our bodies.

My hands traveled down to her hips and I squeezed them roughly. Alice made an adorable squeaking noise as I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her into the door again and pressed my hips forward towards hers. I could feel myself rubbing against her and I couldn't hold back a groan. God this felt so good. I needed more, I needed skin against skin, and I needed to be in her. I wouldn't be complete if I couldn't be in her.

Alice wasn't keeping still as my mouth moved to her collarbone where the scar was. I let my tongue trace along the jagged edges. I felt her hands go under the back of my shirt and felt her fingers dance against my skin. They traced patterns along my spine and it caused me to shiver.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear before biting the lobe and pulling gently with my teeth.

_Not enough, its not enough Edward, your still to far away. I need more please give me more. Its not enough, I need-I need you Edward. I need you. Please Edward please. _I had wanted to take this slow. I had wanted to make sweet love to Alice, to cherish her body like it should be but I knew how she felt. I needed her and I needed her now.

I went to lay her down on the bed but her thoughts stopped me in my tracks. _No! Not the bed. Not the bed where Jasper and I- Please Edward, anywhere but here. I can't, I can't make love with you here. _

I could hear the distress in her thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to take her right now right here. But I wasn't completely thoughtless. I knew making love to her in she and Jasper's wedding bed would make her uncomfortable. I knew that some part of me wanted to take her here, to claim her as mine, and in a way to show Jasper who she really belonged to. I suppose that is the possesive side of me; vampires can be very possesive of what they consider their property. Alice was my property, even though she would say that was barbiaric of me to think that way, she was. She belonged to me now and forever. But it wasn't like I didnt belong to her. She owned me heart and soul. Soon I would belong to her not only heart and soul, but heart, soul, and body. We belonged to eachother.

I swept her up bridal style in my arms and ran to my room. I didn't have a traditional bed of course, but I did have a day bed and it would do. I layed her down and crawled on top of her. I would make sure there were no more interruptions.

Alice giggled at me and I looked at her perplexed. "Something funny?"

"I can't help it, here you are crawling up towards me and its just so unlike you. You look dangerous. It's very much a turn on, but funny at the same time." I felt put out. She thought it was funny? She didn't think I could be dangerous? Well I would show her. I could be dangerous.

"I'll show you dangerous." I growled in her ear. "I'll make you scream for me." I looked into her eyes and saw the desire there. It matched my feelings for her. It gave me a boost in confidence to know that I could make her desire me. And I didn't have to manipulate her emotions to do so. Ha take that Jasper Hale.

I slammed my lips to hers again, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. I pulled on it gently. She was wearing a red button up blouse. I was getting annoyed with the stupid little buttons. There seemed to be a million of them. Usually I could have them undone in a second but she was destracting me. She was nibbling at my neck and I couldn't concentrate. Finally I was fed up with the stupid piece of material and I ripped it from her body. She made a sound protest and I was sure I was going to get a lecture about destroying some designer shirt, so I acted quickly. I was glad that her bra had been ripped off as well and I took one of her nipples in my mouth. Any protest she had died on her lips.

I was surprised when she ripped my shirt off as well. Hmm, I guess it was payback or something like that. I didn't care; it wasn't like I didn't own a million other shirts exactly like that one. I purred out in pleasure when she raked her nails down my back. I retailiated by leaving a love bite on the top of her left breast. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin. I would never want to scar her.

Alice wrapped her leg around my hip drawing herself closer to me. She rolled her hips and I wanted to scream. It felt so fucking good. I bucked my hips against her in instinct. She hissed in what I hoped was pleasure. _Stupid clothes! _I laughed at her thought. I would have to store that away for later use when she tried to drag me shopping. Blackmail could be so useful sometimes.

I was very unhappy with the fact that Alice was wearing jeans. Why couldn't she be wearing those lovely skirts she often chose to wear? It would be so much easier. I pulled my lips away from her breasts and started kissing my way down her stomach. I used my teeth to undo the buttons and zipper of her jeans. _What an interesting talent Edward. What other talents do you have? _I smirked at her. I guess I would just have to show her then.

I slid her jeans down her hips, taking her tiny barely there underwear with them. I dragged my lips down one leg and up the other. I hesitated as I reached her center. I wasn't sure if she would let me taste her. I wanted to, god did I want to, but I just wasn't sure if she wanted that.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" My eyes met hers and I silently asked her permission. _You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand if-if you don't want to. It's ok I understand I really do. Don't worry about it. Some guys don't like it, and I know that- _I didn't let her thoughts finish because she was thinking the reason I didn't want to was because she thought that I wouldn't think she tasted as good as Bella's blood had. I'll admit, Bella's blood was good, but nothing compared to the taste of Alice.

I let my tongue slide over her center for a moment and I was hit with about a dozen flavors. Now I understood why guys liked this. I never, I really never had an interest in it before, but now I don't know how I lived without it. I let myself taste her for a few more moments, but I had to stop because I thought that I was going to explode. I couldn't take it I needed her.

I stood up and undid my jeans, as I was pulling them down I was surprised to feel Alice's little hand wrap around me. She was kneeling infront of me. I knew what she planned to do, but I stopped her. I didn't think that I would be able to hold myself together and I didn't want to seem like an inexperienced teenage boy. I pulled her up off of her knees.

She looked at me in confusion. "Don't you want me to? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head at her. "Of course not Alice. You didn't do anything wrong, I just, I don't think I can wait. I need you, all of you."

Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh." She said with understanding. I stumbled backwards in surprised when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I barely had time to react before I felt her grab me and guide me to her enterance. My back hit the wall opposite the day bed.

I felt Alice lift her hips and then slam her body down hard and I was in her fully. I thought I would collapse. Oh god, Alice, Alice, Alice! She had one hand in my hair tugging at it. The other was gripping my bicep. I swung us around and slammed her into the door. I was glad that it didn't break or collapse from the pressure.

"I love you Edward. Please, harder. Ohh!" Alice let out another adorable squeek and I slammed into her harder. I could feel the door shake from the force. She loved me, and I loved her. Fuck everyone else, I knew she loved me. I wasn't naïve enough to think it would be perfect, but right now I could care less. If a meteor slammed down on the house I still wouldn't stop or be worried. She loved me, she loved me and that was what mattered.

I could hear her panting, it was ironic because I was to and we didn't need to. If we were human we would have been sweating, but we didn't sweat so I didn't have to worry about that. Our lips were not touching, but they were so close that I could feel her breath on my face. My hands were on her hips as I moved faster. That god for our stamina and our ability to handle more than humans. Right now the speed was definitely a bonus. Being a vampire had its perks.

"Your mine Alice, I love you my little pixie. Come for me my sweet Alice. Show me who you really belong to." I growled into her ear and that was all it took. She came screaming and I followed after a few more thrusts. I didn't even have time to react when the door gave out and went crashing to the floor, Alice and I following behind it.

I had landed on top of her but I rolled to my side taking her with me. I was still inside of her, but I didn't feel like moving. I felt whole for the first time in a long time. I kissed her forhead and looked beside us at the poor door. It had broken in two and was splintered in some places.

Alice burst out laughing. "We broke the door." She laughed even harder and it was music to my ears. "We broke the door!" I laughed with her. I was so happy right now that I was euphoric.

"It seems we did luv." I said to her while smiling. She shifted and I could feel myself growing hard again.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me. "Again? Well aren't you a horny bastard." She was teasing me I could tell. I could tell that she was getting arroused again as well. I rolled on my back and took her with me so she was now sitting on top of me.

"What can I say, it must be my company." I rolled my hips and she groaned her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "If we continue at this rate I fear there may not be any doors left in the house."

Alice grinned. "There is always your piano. Now that's something I have always wanted to try."

"No! No way! Not my Piano, Alice that's a classical grand piano!" Nope, I would not have sex on my piano. No matter how tempting it was. _But Edward, I can make it worth your while. _I shook my head at her thoughts. No, it wasn't happening. No! No! No! No!..Oh god! Alice was rolling her hips and her lips and tounge were making patterns along my rib cage. This wasn't fair! She was cheating!

"Please Edward, there are some very interesting things we could try." She bit her bottom lip as she pictured several positions she wanted to try. I don't think I have ever been so hard in my life. It was so bad that it was actually painful. She was doing this on purpose. She knew I wouldn't be able to refuse.

"I swear Alice, if we break my piano I will burn every article of clothing you own, and I'll hide your credit cards!" She smiled at me as we stood up. I frowned at the loss of being in her, but I knew I didn't have to worry, we had many hours to enjoy eachother and plenty of time for us to try those very interesting positions.

We didn't bother gathering our clothes, we figured that we would have plenty of time to get dressed before anyone would come home. I should have known that karma would bite me in the ass. Nothing could last forever I suppose.

I had leaned Alice over my piano and just entered her from behind, my hands around her midsection. My lips were caressing her shoulder blade and her hands were gripping my piano. I was afraid she would crack it with the force of which she was gripping it, so I took both of her wrists in one of my hands and pinned them behind her back. I knew that if she was human it would be extremely painful, but Alice being a vampire was very flexible so she felt no discomfort. Her chest was pressed against the top of the piano and I was struck with the thought that I would never be able to look at my piano the same way ever again.

We had been so lost in eachother that neither of us had heard the door opening. I suppose the reason Alice didn't get a vision was because she had been preoccupied. Maybe that was why I hadn't heard their thoughts. I should have been listening, but I had been so sure we had time. Usually when my family hunted they were gone for atleast a few days. We both froze when we heard a familiar voice. Oh why oh why did it have to be him?

"Oh god! My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind; I'm scarred for life! My eyes!" Our heads snapped in his direction at once. Emmet was standing there with his hands over his eyes. It didn't end there though, right behind him was Rosalie, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping. Her expression was unreadable. Fuck, shit was going to hit the fan now.

TBC…

**AN: So there you have it! What will happen next? It's totally up to you so vote for one of three choices! Here they are:**

**Confrontation: Rosalie and Emmet confront Edward and Alice. Rosalie lets out a few secrets of her own. How long has Rosalie known about Edward's feelings for Alice? Why didn't she say anything? And what does Emmet think about all of this?**

**Truth: Rosalie and Emmet talk to Alice and Edward seperately. Rosalie talks with Edward and Emmet talks with Alice. Emmet isn't as dumb as people think, he can be really insightful and how does Rosalie surprise Edward? This chapter would be half in Emmet's pov and half in Rosalie's.**

**The sex talk: Wait, why is Emmet giving them a sex talk? And Rosalie is taking Alice shopping for lingerie? How did this happen? Edward wonders if they were taken over by aliens. Why are his sister and brother helping he and Alice protect there secret?**


	9. Rosalie knows

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**AN: The votes are in and you all chose for the first choice which was, 'Confrontation: Rosalie and Emmet confront Edward and Alice. Rosalie lets out a few secrets of her own. How long has Rosalie known about Edward's feelings for Alice? Why didn't she say anything? And what does Emmet think about all of this?'**

**AN2: I was pleased that you all thought that I wrote the lemon well, it gave me confidence so there will definately be lemon in future chapters. I wanted to know if you wanted some Alice/Jasper lemon? I have never written it before, but it's up to you. If I do write that just be warned that Edward is not going to react well to that at all.**

**AN3: This chapter is in Alice's pov. Also I did not remember when Rosalie was turned exactly, so if i got it wrong I am sorry. I needed it to be this way so it would fit. I know I changed her past around but again I did it to make things fit. Please R&R like always!**

**Warning: Slight implied lemon at the end. So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**-------------**

Alice's POV:

I froze when I heard Emmet and Rosalie enter the house. Why hadn't I seen then coming? Oh right I had been a little buisy at that time. I glance over my shoulder to Edward who still has not moved. Which meant that he was still behind me, pinning me to the piano. I pushed back against him trying to get his attention so he would move, instead he had a different reaction. His hands tightened on my hips, and I wanted to roll my eyes at him. _Edward! Now is really not the best time remember? _I screamed out in my mind and he snapped out of it. He stepped away from me and I took a step away from him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Wow Alice, where did you hide all of that?" Emmet said with a grin before he was slapped upside the head by Rosalie, and growled at by a naked Edward. _Naked Edward, not something I ever thought I would see. I mean there was that time I walked in on while he was showering but it really was an accident._ I didn't even realize I had thought that until Edward turned his head to smirk at me.

"So, you two have alot of explaining to do." I wanted to flinch away at the cold hardness of Rosalie's voice. Edward stepped infront of me in a protective stance. I searched for the future quickly, I didn't see anything dangerous happening, but maybe Edward read something in Rosalie's mind to say otherwise? Rosalie snapped at him. "Good lord Edward, I'm not going to hurt her. You on the other hand I may, but I would prefer that you were both dressed first."

I looked down at myself. I hadn't even realized that I was naked. If I could have blushed I would have been the color of a tomato. I quickly raced to my room, Jasper and I's room. I froze when I entered, the guilt hitting me at once. I had betrayed Jasper, I cheated on him with Edward.I had broken our vows to eachother. As I looked at the bed I was struck by memories of Jasper and I. I backed up and hit the door, thats when I was hit with the memory of Edward and I. It will still fresh in my miind. I could still feel his hands on my body, I could still taste his kiss on my lips. I could still feel the tingling affects that his kisses left as they trailed down my body.

I tried to take a nice long breath to calm my nerves. I managed to make it to my closet. Usually I would take forever choosing something to wear because I was picky like that. This time however, I just grabbed the first things that my hands touched. I couldn't be bothered with my pickiness at this moment. So I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. They weren't the most fashionable things in the world but it wasn't like I was going out around people. I was just going to face the firing squad. I frowned and wondered if Rosalie hated me now? I suppose I couldn't blame her if she did. I was a bad person, and I think that it was made worse by the fact that I liked what I did with Edward. I wanted to do it again, but I wouldn't there was no way that I could do that. Things were getting to complicated.

As I went to turn and leave the room something caught my attention. I walked over to the dresser and picked up Jasper and I's wedding picture. I let my fingers trace his face in the picture. It was one of the only times that Jasper had ever truly smiled. I felt my heart clench and if I was human I would have probably thrown up. Jasper had been so handsome that day, I would have said he looked beautiful but I think he would have taken offence to that comment. He didn't think men could be beautiful unless they were gay, and if Jasper was one thing it was not gay. Jasper was man threw and threw.

I set the picture back down and headed to the stairs when I heard the raised voices of Rosalie and Edward. I almost stopped walking as I listened to them. "I can't believe you would do this to Jasper Edward! I know that you can be an ass sometimes, but really Edward how could you do this to Alice?"

I heard Edward's voice next. It was filled with anger and jealousy. "Rosalie, I know that you pride yourself on being a cold hearted bitch most of the time, but this is none of your buisness. Besides he left her! Not the other way around!"

I wanted to cry out that Jasper hadn't left, that he would be back but I didn't think that was the smartest thing to do right now. Tensions were already high as it was. If I mentioned Jasper right now Edward would probably snap. You didn't have to have Jasper's ability to feel Edward's anger and his jealousy. The house was thick with it, almost to the point where someone could choke on it.

"What about Alice? You know this has to be killing her! Does it even bother you that you could be the reason this family is ripped apart? What about your human? Our family has gone through hell and back for Bella, all because you claim to love her. If you love her, why are you doing this?" I had managed to sneak down the stairs. I knew they must have heard me, but right now they were to into fighting with eachother. I noticed that Emmet was sitting on the couch, I guess he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to get into the middle. I know that Emmet hated it when our family fought, and I felt bad that I was the cause of all this turmoil.

"I love her." Edward's voice was thick with emotion. It was obvious he wasn't talking about Bella, not when his eyes flickered over to me. His gaze moved back to Rosalie, his features growing hard. "I know that love isn't your strong suite Rosalie but try to understand. I love Alice, probably more than anyone can ever know. There are things that you don't know, things about the past that make this more than just fucking, as you so elequantly put it in your thoughts."

Rosalie looked over to me and her features softened a bit. It was strange because for a moment I thought that I saw understanding in her eyes. It was gone by the time her gaze drifted over to Edward again. "I know more than you think Edward. I'm not stupid, you really should give me more credit than you do. I know that your the one who changed Alice."

I glided over so I was standing infront of her and beside Edward. I didn't even notice that I was drawn him. I suppose it was because I felt more comfortable around him. I always had, even when I had just met him I had felt safe with him. I was drawn to him in a way I hadn't understood before. I got it now though, Edward and I had history together so even if I didn't remember him, some part of my brain did.

Emmet had looked at Rose. He looked a little hurt which led me to beleive that he hadn't known this. I wondered why Rosalie hadn't him, she told Emmet everything. While most people didn't think they had a deep connection I knew different. Rose and Emmet were the same but different at the same time. They balanced eachother out and they brought the best out in the other. I felt another stab in my heart at knowing that I was causing problems for not only Jasper, myself, Edward, and Bella but for Rosalie and Emmet as well.

Edward had stiffened, I knew it was because he was suprised at what she had said. I was as well, how had she known? Why hadn't she told anybody? How could it be that Edward had never caught her thoughts if she knew about this? I knew Rose was better at blocking her thoughts from Edward than anyone else, yet I didn't see how she could keep the guard up all the time. You would think that she would slip once in a while.

"How could you possibly know that Rosalie?" Edward demanded talking a step forwards. I stepped infront him to stop him from reaching her. I had no idea why he seemed so angry that she knew. His face was one of pure and deadly anger. "Why haven't you told anyone? What are you waiting for? Your always trying to find something that will make Esme and Carlisle disapointed in me. This would do the trick and you would the saint that you always wanted to be in there eyes. So why have you kept your mouth shut?"

"Edward!" I cried out at him. I knew that he and Rosalie would never be on the best of terms but I couldn't beleive that he would say that to her. Sure, Rosalie and I didn't always see eye to eye but I didn't think that she deserved Edward's wrath.

"Maybe I haven't told anyone because this isn't just about you." She looked at me. "What good could come out of me telling the family this? Nothing, only pain and anger. It would rip us apart and I won't be the one to do that. You seem to have no problem with destroying our home, as long as you get what you want, am I right?" Rosalie snapped back at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It's not that simple Rosalie. If you knew everything you might understand my situation better. If you could just see my side, then you could know why I am doing this." I had never seen Edward plead to Rose. I never seen him try to convince her of anything. It frazzled my nerves to him like this. I think if Edward wasn't such a proud person that he might actually have gotten on his knees and begged her to listen to him.

"I don't need to know everything Edward, I saw enough that night." Her tone of voice had changed, it was filled with compassion, something she didn't show often. She went to sit next to Emmet and took his hand in hers. "I think it was that day that I started to understand you Edward. I had never seen two people more inlove than you. In a way I was jealous, it was before I found Emmet and I was still bitter about Royce."

Edward's eyes glazed over for a moment, and I realized that he was seeing the memory in her mind. A soft smile curved his lips and all his features softened. I was very envious that he could see what she was thinking while I was left in the dark. I hated being left in the dark. My theory was that I disliked being in the dark because of how I couldn't see my past. Maybe that was why I liked being able to see the future and know things. Not knowing made me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable, I hated feeling that way.

"Ok for those of us who can't read minds, which would include every who isn't named Edward, do care to fill us in on what exactly Rosalie saw on that night?" Emmet said raising his hand like a kid in class would. I for once had to agree with him. I really needed to know what Rose could have seen that would make her understand Edward.

"Well I would suggest that you take a seat Alice, because I can guarentee you that you would never see this coming." So I did as she suggested and sat in a chair across from the couch. Edward came to stand behind the chair and placed his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged his hands off and I could feel his confusion. He moved to sit on the arm of my chair his hand covering mine, our fingers entwining. I sighed but didn't pull my hand away. It was another betrayal to Jasper but it brought comfort to me, and I needed that right now.

Rosalie took a breath and fiddled with a button on her shirt, I realized she was nervous. I had never seen Rosalie as nervous before, so whatever she saw it really must have effected her. I trained my eyes on hers as she began to speak.

_Biloxi Mississippi- Cullen House_

_Rosalie Hale had been watching Edward race around the house for the past hour. It was as if he was waiting for her to leave. He kept looking at her as if trying to will her to get up and leave the house. It was starting to annoy her. What did he care if she was home? It wasn't as if she was bothering him. Hell she wasn't even talking to him. She hadn't talked to him for three days, not since they had had one of there arguements. _

_Rosalie did not understand why Edward always had to act like a prick when around her. She hadn't asked Carlisle to change her. It wasn't as if she had wanted to be pushed into life. She hated being a vampire as much as he seemed to hate her. She wasn't rude to him, infact she had gone out of her way to be polite to him. She had wanted to be friends, but he venomously refused all of her advances. He acted as if she was discusting. _

_Rosalie knew that Carlisle wanted them to be together and she had been willing to try at first. She knew she was beautiful so he couldn't be put off by her looks. Infact her looks improved upon becoming a vampire, so there was no way he couldn't find her physically attractive. She had tried talking to him, flirting with him yet it never worked. He would either ignore or get irrationally angry. The one time he had been cival to her ended in disaster. She had thought that maybe he was being to like her romantically so she had kissed him, he nearly exploded in anger. He screamed at her demanding to know what she had been thinking. Then when she tried to explain he had told her that he would never love her. That she was cold and shallow, and he was repulsed by her. That was the last time they had talked._

_Rosalie looked up when he spoke to her. "Don't you have to go hunting soon?"_

_Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm in no big hurry."_

_Edward threw his head back in fustration. "Maybe I want to be alone? Have you ever heard of common curteousy Rosalie?"_

_Rosalie didn't even bother to look up at him, she continued reading the magazine in her lap. "Then go for a walk. I'm not keeping you here."_

_"Your impossible!" He threw his hands up and stormed out of the house. As soon as he was gone Rosalie was up and following his scent. He was up to something she just knew it. She knew that he was doing something he shouldn't. She planned to find out and expose him to Carlisle and Esme. They needed to know that he wasn't perfect like they thought he was. She would find out what he was up to, and she would expose him. It would teach him to say those things about her._

_When she reached the end of the trail, she was suprised to find them outside of a mental facility. Had Edward finally cracked and was now seeking professional help? It wouldn't suprise Rosalie one bit, she always thought that Edward wasn't all there, this would just be proving her point._

_After scaling the side of the building, Rosalie found herself looking upon a sight she never thought she would see. Edward was laying on a small bed with a girl in his arms. That was suprising in itself. She had never seen Edward exhibit romantic tendacies towards anyone. The way he was looking at this small girl made Rosalie's jaw drop. His expression was filled with absolute adoration and love._

_Rosalie had never seen that look before in her life. The looks that Esme and Carlisle came close but they didn't compare. Rosalie felt a stab of pain as she realized that Royce had never looked at her like that. No one had. It hurt to see Edward look at the human this way. Not because Rosalie loved Edward, she could barely tolerate him, but because she wanted to know why no one had ever looked at her like that. What made this girl so special?_

_Rosalie studied the girl, she wasn't much to look at in Rosalie's opinion. She was short and Rosalie wondered if the girl was related to midgets, it would explain her height. Her hair was cut short and horribly uneven. It wouldn't hurt for her to go to a stylist, because really she reminded Rose of boy with hair like that. Her eyes were a startling green, bright and filled with life. Her features were like that of a fairy, small and delicate. Her voice was also sweet, kind of musical. _

_She had been ready to leave, to go home and confront Edward when he got back, but she heard her name. "You should try to get along with her Edward. Rosalie isn't a bad person, if you had felt what she did when that man-when he hurt her. I didn't just see it Edward, I felt it. The terror, the pain, the love, she still loved him after everything he did to her."_

_Edward turned on his side so that he could look Alice in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to send the hint to Carlisle. I wouldn't have planted it in his mind to walk that way after work. You saved her Alice."_

_Alice frowned a bit and Rosalie was still staring at her in shock. This slip of a human girl had seen what Royce was going to do to her? She had known and told Edward who had hinted to Carlisle to walk home that way? This girl, this nothing of a human had saved Rosalie? Rosalie felt humbled knowing this. She didn't even know this girl, but Alice had saved her, Alice was defending her. "You know they want you to be with her. Your parents, and in a way they are right. She is better for you than I am, she is like you. She's beautiful and you two would be beautiful together. She can be for you what I can't."_

_Alice watched as Edward cupped Alice's face in his hands. "Don't talk like that Alice. I don't want Rosalie, I love you. I want to be with you. Rosalie may be beautiful I won't deny that, but it's your soul I am inlove with. Your the one I want, not Rosalie. Alice I don't like it when you talk like that, as if your not good enough for me. You complete me, you'll always complete me." Then he kissed her, his body covering hers. _

_Rosalie hand turned away then, not needing to see more. She knew now that she and Edward would never be together. He loved this human girl, it was obvious. Rosalie also knew that she wouldn't be telling Carlisle or Esme about this. She owed Edward her life. While she wished she was human she was glad that she wasn't permantly dead. She just hoped that maybe one day she could find a love like Edward and Alice had._

I couldn't move after Rosalie recalled her memory. I had never, I didn't know. I had seen what Royce King had done to Rosalie? I had warned Edward? I was the reason Rose was a vampire? I was suprised she didn't hate me. I was the reason she would never grow old and have babies.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Don't think like that, Rosalie would never blame you Alice." He turns his head to Rosalie, who looked as if she wanted to cry if she could. "I never Rose, I am sorry for what I said and how I treated you."

Rosalie nodded. "Don't worry about it Edward. Answer me this though, was this a one time thing? Did you just sleep together this once?"

"Yes." I said.

No." Edward spoke at the same time as me.

We turned to look at eachother, well more like glare at eachother. "How can you say that?" We asked in unision.

Rosalie and Emmet looked at eachother. "Emmet didn't you want to show me that new jeep trail you found?"

Emmet gave her a confused look. "But Rose this is just getting good!" Emmet complained but shut up once she shot him a look. "Yeah ok, new jeep trail here we come!" I knew that the talk between Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, and I was not finished, but I also knew that Rosalie was being kind enough to wait. I didn't even wave as she disapeared with Emmet out the door.

"One time thing, It was not a one time thing." Edward snapped while glaring at me.

I clenched my teeth. "Edward what did you think would happen? We would sleep together and then it would all be happy endings? We made a mistake, I shouldn't have allowed it to happen."

Edward jumped up from his seat and pulled me up and against him. "Mistake? You really can look at me and tell me you don't want me? That you don't want this? Don't want us?" I felt his hand slide between the waist band of my jeans. My breathing hitched and I glared at him. He was playing dirty. It wasn't fair to cheat like this. What my body wanted was different that what was right. I had to do what was right didn't I?

TBC..

**Ok, so that was a wierd way to end it, but I thought what the heck. So vote for what you want to see next!**

**1. Mistake doubled: This would be another chapter with lemon. Alice thinks they made a mistake the first time, and Edward is going to prove her wrong no matter what it takes. It will be slightly dark and possesive Edward, something I really want to write!**

**2. Forgive me: Jasper is back and things are akward between Alice and Edward. What will happen to them now that Jasper wants to try again? Will Edward sit back and do nothing as the woman he loves starts to slip away from him, or will he stay and fight?**

**3. Two for one: A day spent with Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward have plans, and Bella wants Alice to come along. Will it become akward between the two lovers Alice and Edward with Bella around? And what happens when Jake comes out to play? What are his plans to wreck the day?**


	10. Taking possesion of you

**Title: Hidden Truths**

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**A/N: Most of you wanted a mix between the first and second options. So I am going to do it like that. It will be a mixture of the two, though the second option will be more at the end. So here were the options. 1 was 'Mistake doubled: This would be another chapter with lemon. Alice thinks they made a mistake the first time, and Edward is going to prove her wrong no matter what it takes. It will be slightly dark and possesive Edward, something I really want to write!**' **And option 2 was 'Forgive me: Jasper is back and things are akward between Alice and Edward. What will happen to them now that Jasper wants to try again? Will Edward sit back and do nothing as the woman he loves starts to slip away from him, or will he stay and fight?**'

**AN2: This takes place right where the last chapter left off. It's kind of a darker Edward, he is tired of Alice pulling away and he is pissed that she thinks it was a mistake. I'm still very happy that you all like this story, it's nice to know people like my writing. Please R&R like always!**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is to be posted in two parts because I didnt want an insanely long chapter. Expect half two in a day or so!**

**Warning: Contains sex and had kind of a dark possesive nature to it. If you do not like it don't read. But I did warn you!**

**----------**

Edward's POV:

I still had Alice pulled to me, my hand was working it's way into her jeans. How dare she think it was mistake. She was _mine _and it was high time that she learned that. I was fucking tired of all the other shit. All she worried about lately was Bella and Jasper, I didn't give a fuck about them right now. This didn't concern them, it was between Alice and I. I would show her, I would make her feel why we belonged together. I felt it every time I looked at her, every time I smelt her, every time I touched her, it was like I came alive again.

_This isn't right Edward, were hurting them by doing this, I don't want to hurt them. _I hissed at her thoughts. There she went again, thinking about them, about _him! _My hand had finally made it's way into her jeans. I run my fingers over her center and she shivers, good. "Can Jasper make you feel like this? Can he do the things to you that I do? I wonder do you think he pictures Leah when he is fucking you? I bet they are screwing right now. I wonder if your even a fleeting thought in his mind these days Alice? When he comes do you think it's your name he calls out or hers?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see her hand heading towards my face. I knew she was planning to smack me but I easily caught her small hand with my free one. My hand that is currently down her jeans thrust into her angrily and she moans. "That's right Alice moan for me. Show me who you belong to. It's not him, it will never be him." I worked my hand in and out of her slowly and I could feel her fighting against coming. She was being stubborn, she didn't want me to win. But I would because I was to determined not to loose.

"I wonder if Bella thinks about you when she is with Jacob? Come on Edward I know you can't be that blind, you have to see it. See the looks they send eachother. They are purely sexual. Does it burn you to know that she would rather have a dog than you?"

I knew that Alice was trying to bait me, to anger me. It wouldn't work. I was not stupid nor was I blind. I knew that my fiancee was screwing the mutt. I had been angry at first, but then I realized that would be my way out. It would be the way to end our engagement, I hadn't done it yet and I know I should. I may not love Bella but I truly did not want to hurt her. Oh well, it was inevitable. It was either hurt her now before we get married and make a huge mistake or hurt her later when we were married. I would rather do it sooner than later.

I shoot her a brilliant smile, one that I have been told dazzles people. "It doesn't matter if she thinks of me. He can have her, she isn't the one who I want to call my name." My hand and fingers pick up pace. Alice seems to be internally fighting with herself. I can hear the battle in her mind. _I won't come for him, I wont! He cannot act like he owns me. We had sex once, well ok we had sex twice but it doesn't matter. I can't let him win, I can't but oh god it feels so... _And her thoughts paused for a moment. I was confused yet happy. Maybe she was finally giving in to me?

I didn't remove my hand from her, instead I knelt infront of her. All she wore for a top was a flimsy black tank top that left her stomach exposed. Her pale delicate skin was showing and I ran my tongue over it. I let it dip into the indention where her bellybutton was. Alice had the cutest little bellybutton. I pulled my hand from her jeans and I heard her intake of breath.

_Finally you realized that this is a mistake. _I felt her try to step away from me, but like lightning my hands were on her hips holding her still. I let my golden eyes look up at her and lock with hers. I barely recognized my own voice as I growled at her. "Stop saying that! Your mine Alice, you belong to me and you know it. Deep in your soul, in your core you know its the truth. Admit it!" I snapped at her.

"No." She said defiantly her eyes narrowing at me.

"Tell me who you belong to! Say it!" I squeezed her hips hard and she cried out. I loosened my grip a bit, I didn't want to hurt her, if she would just say it. "Say it Alice, don't lie to yourself anymore." I silently begged her to say it. I didn't want her to fight me anymore. Why was she being so difficult? I knew she wanted me, I knew she loved me, yet she was lying to herself to both of us why?

Her jeans were the kind that rode low on the hips; I ran my thumb over her hipbone and my lips followed. I wanted to kiss away the pain I had caused her earlier. Then she did the one thing she knew would make me snap. She pictured Jasper in her mind, pictured him touching her, tasting her, and I lost it. I wasn't in control of myself for a moment. My lips that had been tracing her hipbone pulled back into a snarl and I felt my teeth sink into her skin. I could feel my teeth tearing at the skin, I felt my vemon filling my mouth.

Like I said, I just reacted I wasn't in control of myself. I felt Alice stiffen in what I thought was pain at first but then I had to smirk. I pulled my teeth away and licked the wound before looking up at her. "Naughty little Alice, did you just get off on the pain? What would Jasper think if he knew?" I taunted her.

"What makes you think he doesn't?" She snapped back.

I licked my lips and smirked at her. "Because I know every dirty little deed you do with Jasper. I know every thought that passes threw your mind." I stand up, never releasing her hips from my firm grasp. "I know that in the dark of night, when your with him you beg him to do things to you. Dirty things, painful things, but Jasper won't do it, he wouldn't want to soil you. He thinks your perfect and pure and he would hate to ruin that." I lean in to whisper. "But I know the real you Alice. I know what you want, what you need and he can't or more obviously he won't give it to you. That's why you need me."

Alice opened her mouth to speak, to deny it but she thought better of it. Her thoughts were moving to fast for me to read. Her mind was racing, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I decided it was a good thing when she crushed her lips to mine. _Sometimes I hate you Edward. _I didn't bother replying to her thoughts. She may hate me sometimes, but she loved me to. Hate and love were one in the same. You couldn't have one without the other.

Alice's right hand, the one that had tried to slap me earlier, raked down my cheek. I hissed in pain, her nails broke the skin on my face all the way down. I could feel the small trickle of blood leak down. Vampire bleed contrary to popular beleif. We bleed just not as much as humans. Also we heal alot faster, I knew that my wounds would be gone by this time tomorrow. I grabbed her hand, licking the blood off. I could see Alice watching me as I took each finger in my mouth, suckling it gently, running my tongue over every inch of it.

When I got to her ring finger I wanted to bite down and shatter the stupid ring Jasper had gotten her. It wasn't even that beautiful, it was plain. If I got Alice a wedding ring it would be anything but plain. It would be beautiful and unique like her. Like I said I wanted to bite down on the ring and destroy it, but she would never ever forgive me I knew that. So I just pulled it off with my teeth. _Edward! Give me my ring back right now! _She demanded in her mind. _That's my wedding ring from Jasper! What the hell do you think your doing? Give it back to me! _I didn't listen to her, I spit the ring out on the floor and it rolled under a chair. "I won't fuck you while your wearing a ring from another man. Like I told you Alice your mine, and that ring says otherwise. Just be lucky that all I did was take it off. I wanted to do much worse to it. It's only intact right now because I know how much it means to you for now. One day, one day you'll be wearing _my _ring Alice."

"Who say's I am going to let you fuck me?" She growled at me. I pushed her back and she hit the wall. I grabbed her top with one hand and tore it from her body. I did the same with her jeans, I heard the denim tear from her body. I looked down at her naked body, and I wanted her now.

"You did, in your mind." My grin widened at her scowl. She went to push me back, I could see her intentions in my mind, so I took a step back.

"If you wanted to get me naked Alice all you had to do was ask." I said before pulling my shirt over my head. I found myself on the floor in the next second. Alice had tackled me, and in the process she had removed my jeans. She was quick, but I was faster. I stopped her before she could slide onto my cock. "Oh no no Alice, your not the one in control right now." I snarled before I flipped her over onto the carpet. She was was lying on her stomach, and she tried to push herself up, but like I said I was faster than she was. Within a tenth of second I was lying ontop of her, pinning her to the carpeted floor with my body. My hands where on her arms keeping her locked to the floor, so she couldn't escape me and my legs pushed hers open before I entered her.

My body slid against hers and my skin felt like it was on fire. It wasn't hot but it just felt similiar to what I thought fire would feel like on human flesh, or vampire flesh for that matter. I felt her try to push up again, she wasn't trying to throw me off, I knew that but if there was one thing Alice loved it was to be in control, when she wasn't in control she felt like she was spiralling away. She needed to be in control and know everything. Well I wasn't going to let her, not this time. This time I was the master, I was in control.

My lips where by her ear and I took the shell in my teeth biting enough to cause pain but not to break skin. I sucked the lobe between my teeth swirling my tongue around before pulling her head back with one of my hands in her hair. It wasn't violent persay but it was rougher than Jasper would be with little Alice. "Do you feel that Alice?" My voice was thick from all the emotions I was carrying inside. I thrust into her, letting her feel it all. She moaned and bucked against me, which was kind of akward because of our position. "Do you feel what you do to me? It's only you Alice, I can't lie anymore. Your mine and I don't care if your married to Jasper because he isn't here. And if he was it wouldn't matter." I growled into her ear. "If he were here, I wouldn't stop, you wouldn't want me to would you? Come on Alice admit it, that even if your precious husband was here, you would still moan for me. You would beg me to fuck you in a way he never will."

_Yes, oh god yes...Bite me, fuck me, make me bleed cause kinky sex is all I need. _I almost laughed at the wierd little poem Alice had created in her mind. Only she would come up with something like that. My hands gripped Alice's forarms because her front was crushed to the floor. _Harder, harder Edward! _She screamed out at me in her mind.

I pushed into as hard as I could. "Do you like that Alice?" My feet dug into the carpeted floor as I pushed my body into hers hard and fast.

"Yes.." She hissed out, her head turning so she could look at me. She was biting her lip and groaning. Her little body was shaking from the force in wich I thrust into her. I could feel her reaching her climax and I wanted to go with her.

"Mark me Alice." She looked at me in confusion. "Bite me Aly, like I marked you. Prove to me that you know I'm your's. I'll wear the mark proudly." _Where? _I realized at this angle there weren't alot of options. I placed my forarm to her mouth and she hesitated. _Everyone will see it. _I growled at her, she didn't want them to see? I pulled her head back roughly. "I don't care Alice, unlike you I'm not ashamed to admit the truth."

I heard her hiss in anger at my comment, then I felt her teeth sink into my skin. I could feel myself almost at the edge, so I leaned my mouth down over the scar that the fucking wolf whore gave her and I bit down. Now my mark was on her twice. It was more lasting and more meaningful than the pathetic excuse of a wedding ring she had from Jasper. I felt her tighten around me and we both exploded. I literally saw stars behind my eyes. We were both panting and I rolled off of her. We look at eachother for a long time. She wasn't thinking anything, only picturing my face in her mind.

I closed my eyes for a breif second but they opened in a flash when I felt her cold lips on the tip of my cock. "What you didn't think we were done did you?" She with an evil little Alice smile. "I thought you were going to prove to me that I belonged to you. Did you change your mind? Because if you did I'm sure that I could find someone else who would be willing to let me-"

I cut off her sentence as I sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders. She wanted me to be possesive, to be demanding, fine I could do that. "Don't you dare think about stopping Alice. Your mine, so show me what you can do. Show me how much you apperiate me. Suck me off." What was getting into me? I would never say something like that before today. What was she doing to me?

I went to close my eyes again when I felt her teeth graze my very important body part. As much as I liked pain Alice inflicted on me, I wasn't sure I would want her to break the skin of my little Edward. "Don't close your eyes Edward. You will watch me do you hear me? I want you to watch me as I bring you pleasure Bella could never do in her wildest dreams. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when she again grazed her teeth over me. "And my only rule, no talking. Just shut up and let me show you who really is in charge." My mouth closed on instinct, demanding Alice was fucking sexy as hell.

"Ughn." I barely recongized the gutteral moan that came out of me when her small mouth covered me. Her lips were cold like ice and it felt so unbeleivably good I was that I had dead permantly and this was my heaven. Her eyes were looking at my face, and I thought I would fucking explode when she purred around my cock. She purred and the vibratiions sent jolts of pleasure threw my body. I felt her tongue circle my head and my hands clutched her hair as my hips bucked upwards.

Alice had her hands on my thighs holding them still and I wanted to whine. She was torturing me and she knew it. Payback was a bitch and her name was Alice. "Please, Aly, I please please.." I begged her.

_I wanted the torture to last longer, but you'll just have to let me torture you in other ways. _I nearly sighed in relief as she started bobbing up and down and within minutes I felt myself explode in her mouth. I yelled out her name, and few obsenities as well. It was a good thing she couldn't choke to death because I thrust into her mouth a couple more times after I was done. When she was done, she pulled back and smiled at me.

"I guess the real question should be how many licks does it take to get to the tasty center of Edward Cullen?" I just growled playfully at her and tackled her to the floor.

TBC..

**OK, so like I said this chapter will be posted in two parts. So there is no three choices, but you do need to tell me if you want Jasper to walk in on them, or for him to come back after and find out later on? Let me know!**


	11. I love you but

**Title: Hidden Truths**

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**A/N: Ok so you all agreed that Jasper should walk in on them while they are being intimate. Now this chapter is in Alice's POV so you won't really know what Jasper is thinking, or why he does what he does. You will find out later on. Basically this chapter is about Jasper and Edward fighting, and Leah and Alice fighting as well. Alice and Edward will talk, as will Jasper and Alice. Please R&R like always!**

**Warning: Contains sex and violence, so be warned!**

**Important: The reason it has taken a long time for me to update is because my health issues are getting to the point where its more bad days than good days. I am not going to stop writing but I don't know how long it will be between updates. I will try for it to not be to long but I cannot promise anything.**

**--------------------------**

Alice's POV:

I didn't know how we ended up doing this yet again. Everytime I promised myself it was over, Edward would do something that made me loose control. Why couldn't I resist him? I should try harder to resist him and what he made me feel but I was weak. I needed him and not just because Jasper had left me. Edward filled a void inside of me that I hadn't even known was there. He made me feel complete, the way he looked at me and touched me, he acted as if one moment with me was priceless and as shallow as it may make me I liked that feeling.

I knew that deep down he was right, I loved him. I'll be damned to hell but it is true. I think I always have loved him, not as a brother but as a lover. I think that when Jasper and I first joined the family, I tried to lie to myself, I tried to convince myself that I didn't like Edward in that way. I had been so posotive that Jasper and I were mates. I was not so sure anymore. It had all gotten so completely messed up, what with Edward telling me he had turned me, learning of our past together which I still didn't know everything. Then add to the fact that my Jasper had been imprinted on by Leah Clearwater. I frown sadly, because really he wasn't my Jasper anymore was he?

"If he chose her over you Alice, that just proves that he is not good enough for you." I closed my eyes as I felt Edward walk behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. We were both still naked and I could feel that Edward was already ready to begin another round again. Honestly the guy goes without sex for a couple of decades and he becomes a sex maniac. Would he ever tire out? He was like the engergizer bunny when it came to sex.

"He didn't-It's not like that Edward." I sighed as I turned around to look at him. Why did he have to judge Jasper like that? Jasper didn't choose her over me, did he? He had just said that he wanted time to figure things out. That was a good sign wasn't it? Didn't that mean there was hope for the future?

Edward lifted my chin with his fingers. "Then tell me Alice, what was it like? Explain it to me because let me tell you the way I see it." He placed both of his strong hands on my shoulders. Probably to keep me from running off. "The way I see it is that Jasper sees you more as a possesion than actually loving you. If you feel love coming from him, it's not his love for you, it's your love for _him._ He uses your feelings against you. He uses your love to keep you around." His hands tightened there grip on my shoulders. I could feel his fingers biting into my skin, I didn't need Jaspers ability to tell Edward was upset. "That was why he got so angry when he felt my desire, my love for you. He feared loosing his most prized possesion. What you have to understand Alice, is that Jasper was brought up that having the best made him stronger. You are the best Alice, and that is why he wants you. It's not because he loves you. As soon as he finds something he considers better he will leave you, and he did didn't he? He left you for Leah Clearwater. You know I'm right Alice, you know it. When he isn't around you, are your feelings for him as strong as they are when he is around? Think about that Alice, think about who you love, who your with right now. Realize that you love me and that love you feel, can you tell me it isn't stronger than the love you had for Jasper?"

I wanted to scream at him to shut up. I placed my hands to his chest and had tried to push him away from me. His stone body hadn't moved an inch and his vice like grip had not loosened either. If I could cry I would be in tears right now. Part of what he said, well lets be truthful, all of what he had said had gotten to me. Did Jasper really love me? At one time I would have said yes without hesitating. Now was a different answer all together. If he loved me at all he would have stuck around. He would have wanted to work things out the way I had wanted to. I had tried to fix things with him before he left. I had been the one willing to start over but he walked out.

Maybe Edward was right. Maybe Jasper really loved Leah. She was better suited for him wasn't she? Look at all they had in common. Both were fighters who lived for the fight. Leah had proven that she loved battle. I mean she had wanted Jasper to teach her how to be a better warrior. I hated fighting unless I had no choice. Jasper didn't like to show alot of emotion and either did Leah. I on the other hand, loved to show emotion. Everyone always said that I was bubbly and full of emotion. So really who was better for Jasper? The answer was so obvious that I felt my knees buckle underneath me from the shock and realization of the truth.

I could feel Edward hold me upright as he walked us over to the love seat and sat down with me in his lap. "She isn't better than you Alice. All this means is that you and I are better suited to be together. This proves it Alice. We belong together, don't you see it now? We connect on so many levels, we always have and we always will."

The look of pure and absolute love on Edward's face melted the ice around my heart. Maybe he was right and we did belong together. Even without his mind reading abilities we could read eachother like an open book. I let my hand caress his cheek, caress the ugly scratch marks I had left earlier. It was funny how he could make me angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. I think that Edward was the only man in existance who could ever do that. Right now in this moment, I saw the truth. Edward loved me more than Jasper ever had. Even more than Jacob Black loved Bella. He loved me more than I have ever seen anyone love anybody. How was I being fair to him by being torn? Yes I loved him, I could atleast admit it myself now but I loved Jasper as well. Edward deserved someone who could love him fully.

"You could love me fully Alice. If only you let go of Jasper. I know you better than anyone my little pixie, I know that your holding yourself back because you feel guilty. Don't, don't feel guilty because you love me." He answered my unspoken questions. "If anyone is selfish then it is your husband. Jasper cares more about his own happiness than he does yours. Did he think about your feelings when he left? No, he thought about the wolves feelings first. For once in your life Alice do yourself a favor and make yourself happy. Don't think about anyone else but yourself. What does your heart tell you?" He asked me, his eyes like hot pokers searing my brain and my heart.

_It tells me that I-_ I was shocked when Edward shook me to stop my train of thought. "No, say it out loud. Tell me what it tells you. Don't think it, say it."

I didn't know if I could but I would try because he deserved that much. After everything I had put him through, yes most of it was without knowledge, but still he deserved to have his one request granted. "It's telling me that what you said, atleast part of it anways is true. I know now that I love you." I saw his eyes light up and I hated knowing my next words would take the sparkle away. "But I love Jasper too. He has been the only man in my heart for so long I don't know if I could ever let him go completely. I don't know if I would want to." I answered truthfully. There is no use in lying to him just so he would feel better. Edward was much smarter than that.

"I suppose that I can live with that for now." We were just looking at eachother now. I was almost posotive that he was reading my mind. It didn't bother me when he did that. Unlike the others I wasn't bothered by Edward's power. It was a part of who he was and I would never want that to change. His mind reading was as much a part of him as my visions were of me. Our powers were what made us unique, and in a strange way they are what brought us together. If I had never had my visions as a human then I would have never been but in that hospital and if that happened Edward would have never found me. I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like now if that had happened. Would I have gotten married and had a bunch of children? I guess it wasn't important anymore. I liked my life as a vampire, I didn't hate what I was for it was all I have ever known.

"You know I was always fascinated by the way you think Alice." I looked at him with puzzlement. I thought that I was the one who was usually random not Edward. He stroked my cheek again as he continued to speak. "You don't think the same way that other people do. You have this way of looking at things, I can't explain it."

"I don't think that differently..do I?" I had never thought that I was different from any other girl, well other than having visions of the future and being a vampire that is.

"Yes you do Alice but it isnt a bad thing. Its one of the reasons I love you." I couldn't help the thought that passed threw my mind. _Thats not true, you always told us that you thought you would be alone forever because you read minds and that would never give you any peace and quiet. Thats the reason your with Bella. _"I know that is what I said Alice. It was a lie mostly. While it is true that I thought I would be alone forever because if it, that was before I met _you. _I could read your thoughts for eternity not like everyone else. If I couldn't hear your thoughts I would be empty." He leaned forwards to kiss me and I melted into him. He did it again, he made me forget everything that had been bothering me. Maybe that was his real power.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he nipped at my lips playfully. He lifted me ever so slightly and entered me as I sat on his lap. I kissed him slowly, it wasn't rushed like it usually was. It was soft and sweet. "Edward." His name was a breathy moan on my lips.

"I know Alice I know." He whispered against my throat as we moved together. I wasn't sure what he knew and frankly at this moment I didn't care. I licked the scratches I had left on his cheek earlier trying to make them better.

I felt like my body was floating, I felt euphoric, that was until I heard the door open. Please be Emmet and Rose, please be Emmet and Rose I chanted but the long feral hiss alerted me to who it was. I barely had time to turn my head before I was ripped out of Edward's arms by Jasper.

"Jasper no!" I screamed as I watched my husband tackle Edward and knock the loveseat over in the process.

"You were supposed to be my brother! I'll kill you so you can never touch her ever again!" It was like slow motion, I could see everything that was happening but I couldn't move. I could see Edward wrestle free of Jasper's grasp. I watched as Edward hit Jasper hard in the jaw sending him reeling backwards. I saw Jasper return the action.

I was about to intervene when I heard a voice so familiar that it caused redhot anger to shoot threw me. "If it isn't the little vampire whore." I turned to see Leah Clearwater sneering at me. Jasper dare bring her here? After what she did to me? I flew at her slammed her into the door, it broke and we both landed on the porch. I didn't care that I was naked, it wasn't like we had neighbors. I wrapped my hands around her throat and slammed her head into the porch.

I could see her struggling to get free but my anger gave me strength. I wasn't usually a violent person but I was ready to kill her. I could see her slowly turning blue, I thought it was a good colour on her. "How dare you come to my home you filthy dog!" My grip tightened as I once again slammed her head down onto the wooden floor of the porch. "How does it feel? How does it feel for you to be attacked without having any warning? I should scar you just like you did me but I won't and do you know why? Because you already are scared Leah Clearwater! Your ugly on the inside and everyone sees it! Everyone knows how pathetic you really are."

"Alice stop!" My head snapped to look at Jasper but I did not loosen my grip. I started to panic when I didn't see Edward. Where was he? I didn't smell smoke so Jasper couldn't of killed him. The stupid she wolf took advantage of my distraction to flip us over as she pried my hands off of her throat. I thought that she was going to attack me but I was suprised and a bit hurt to see Jasper grip her around the waist and pull her off of me.

"Alice." I sighed in relief as I heard Edward call my name, and I ran over to him from where he stood by the stairs. He had slipped his jeans on and was holding his shoulder. On closer inspection I could see that his skin was reatacting. Jasper must have ripped it off before going to save Leah. _Are you alright?_ I asked as I ran over to him. I could not be near Jasper right now, not with Leah with him.

Edward nodded and covered me with a blanket that had been laying on the now overturned love seat. He was glaring at Jasper, and I knew that this could not possibly end well. "I think we all need to talk." Jasper took a step towards me and Edward growled, crouching down infront of me.

**TBC...**

**AN: Ok I decided that I needed to post something. I was in the hospital for a few days and I couldn't post. So I am breaking this chapter up again because I wanted you all to have something to read tonight. This chapter was hard for some reason but do not fret in the next chapter there is the talk between Alice and Jasper and Jasper makes his intentions clear to Edward.**

**There will be no vote and for that I am sorry, but tell me what you all hope to see in the future. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	12. Vampires, dogs, and insults oh my!

**Title: Hidden Truths**

**Rating: It will be M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name may be Stephanie but it is not Stephanie Meyers. If I owned Twilight I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The story would have been completely different, with no Bella!**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice is the main pairing, and there are hints of Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, but in the end it will be Edward/Alice.**

**Summary: While digging into her past Alice comes to a shocking discovery. Edward was the vampire who changed her to save her from James. But why didn't he tell her? And why is he suddenly pulling away from Bella when the wedding is only two weeks away?**

**A/N: I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. So much is going on and I don't want to get into it. But I am back, and I promise I will be updating alot more often. Now all off this was supposed to happen in one chapter but I have decided to break it into three parts. This part is where they are all arguing in the living room. The talk between Alice and Jasper will come later. Maybe the next chapter. It's up to you because there will be a vote at the end.**

**AN2: Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who have been so understanding when it comes to my sparadic posting. And I want to thank my mom for encouraging me to keep writing after I got a nasty review on one of my stories. So thank you all! And for being such great people I give you all internet cookies!**

**Important: This is my first Twilight story to ever reach over 100 reviews and I wanted to thank you all so much. You are the reason I don't give up writing all together. Keep the reviews coming!**

**----------------**

Edward's Pov:

"I think we all need to talk." When Jasper took a step forwards I immediately crouched infront of Alice. I knew that Jasper wasn't going to hurt her but it was on instinct. I was protecting what was mine and I was showing my ownership of Alice. Well maybe ownership was not the right word, perhaps claim would be better to use in this situation.

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt myself relax as I shot Jasper a smug look. Alice was by my side not his. That had to sting just a little bit. I stand up straight, leaving my crouch as I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist. _Edward please don't start the she is mine war with him right now. _I hissed at her thoughts. This wasn't a game, she was _mine, _but she was right, this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Your right, we do need to talk. So let me start. What the hell is she doing here?" I had to put a hand on Alice's shoulder to stop her from charging forward at the female shifter. I contemplated letting her go so I could see her wipe the floor with Leah Clearwater but decided against it. I didn't want to take the chance she would be hurt.

I noticed Jasper staring at my hand resting on her shoulder. His thoughts were screaming out insults but I just grinned darkly at him. Oh if only he were the mind reader of the family for a day. There is so much I wish he could see from my memories. It really was a pity I couldn't show him how I had spent the last day and half with Alice. I would pay to see his reaction to that. I would even give up my precious Volvo to see that.

Jasper was standing so he was half infront of Leah. Smart move on his part, he probably wouldn't be pleased if I let Alice scar the wolf bitch. "I brought Leah here because she wanted to appologize-"

Alice cut him off quickly. "She can save it, I don't want a fake appology from the mutt."

Spot on Alice! I thought as soon as she said those words. Leah wasn't sorry, not one bit. Jasper must be loosing his mind if he thought making Leah say sorry would fix everything. He had another thing coming if he thought I would let Alice fall into his trap. I could see straight threw his bullshit. I wasn't blind like everyone else seemed to be when it came to Jasper. I saw him for what he really was, a threat to my relationship with Alice. I lost her to him once I wouldn't go threw that again.

"Leah, get back here." Jasper reached out to grap Leah's wrist and pull her back towards us. She had been preparing to leave. She had almost made it to the door before Jasper stopped her.

"Why? It's obvious she doesn't want an appology if it's fake. I'm not sorry and I won't say I am." Leah was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she was shooting daggers at my Alice.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" I turned to Alice when she spoke the words meant for Jasper.

I wasn't listening to her words, I was hearing her thoughts. I should give her an award for her acting ability. She wasn't giving anything away with her look. She kept it blank and if I couldn't read her mind, I don't think I would have any clue as to what she was feeling. _He walked away once Alice. What makes you think he won't leave again? It's pretty plain to see that Leah..means something to him. I suppose the question is, who means more to him? Leah or I?_

I realized now that Alice must have slipped her clothes back on when I wasn't looking. She was fully dressed and she looked alert but tired. I noticed her flinch when Jasper let his hand graze Leah's cheek. I could literally hear her heart crack just a little bit more. You wouldn't think it bothered if you looked at her. Not unless you knew what to look for, in which case I did.

I could feel her pain as if it were my own. She may wonder who meant more to Jasper, she or Leah; I on the other hand was more concerned on who meant more to her, myself or Jasper? Before my brother and his, his...pedigree poodle came along, Alice had been opening up to me. She had been opening her eyes to the truth. I had to stop Jasper from clouding her mind again. I was confident that Alice would see the truth if Jasper stayed away just a little longer. The more time he spent away from her, the more she realized the truth of us. I was her mate, not Jasper.

I wanted to pull her to me but I hesitated. She looked so conflicted right now and I did not wish to add to that. So I settled for squeezing her hand gently. She did not make a move to look at me but she squeezed my hand back in return. That was something atleast. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking it by singing We are the World over and over in her mind.

Jasper shook his head before replying. "No, we need to talk Alice, just you and me."

Like hell that was going to happen! Did he think I would just let him spread his lies and twisted truths to Alice? Did he think I wouldn't try stop him from manipulating her? I loved Alice but I knew she was much to kind for her own good sometimes. She was way to forgiving for one, especially when it came to Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. Jasper made a move to step forwards but my growl stopped him in mid step.

"Anything you have to say to Alice, you can say to me." I knew my eyes had to be filled with the animosity I felt towards Jasper. I hope he could feel every tiny bit of pure hate that radiated off of me.

My brother for his part, didn't seem to be phased by my emotions. He looked me dead in the eyes before answering."It doesn't involve you Edward."

"If it involves Alice, then it involves me." As I spoke these words I took a step forwards in my brothers direction.

_Are you really trying to intimidate me Edward? I created the term and if you think you can take me, I dare you to try. This time it will be more than your arm that I rip off and I can promise you that what I rip off won't ever be reattached. Tell me Edward, is today a good day for a barbecue?_

I rolled my eyes as Jasper's thoughts flew in my direction. He had caught me off guard earlier and I could assure you that it would not be happening again anytime soon.

Feeling Alice place her hand gently on my arm, I looked down at her and smiled. Well I smiled until I heard her words. "Edward, it's ok. Let me talk to him."

"No." My answer was sharp, quick, and final.

Alice and I stared at eachother for what seemed like hours and in reality was only mere seconds. She wasn't really thinking of anything specific. All I could see in her mind was my face and how I must look in this moment. I barely recognized myself as I continued to search her thoughts. From her view, my hair was tossled worse than usual, my jaw was clenched in what was clearly anger and fustration wrapped together in a package with a big shiny bow. My eyes were pitch black, blacker than they had ever been before and I was breathing hard, even though oxygen was not an issue for me.

"You can't tell her what to do!" I silently cursed Jasper for interrupting the moment. He and his wolf skank really knew how to ruin a perfectly good day. I rolled my neck and shoulders, tensing up in case Jasper tried to attack. He may be trained to fight but I was fighting for love. I could have the fighting skills of a human infant but I would still be able to beat him. The secret to that was love. I would fight for love and that just made me stronger. Alice made me stronger.

Oh how I wished I had Jane's power. I would give anything to see the always strong and galliant Jasper whimpering in pain as he convulsed on the floor. What would everyone think of him them? Yes, I really needed to see if Jane wanted to visit sometime. If I told her she got to torture someone I had no doubt she would be on the next plane here. Jane loved to cause pain and I wanted to see Jasper in pain. It was a good idea in my book.

"I am not going to allow you to be alone with her!" I had raised my voice and I showed my teeth in a sign of warning to Jasper. He would not draw her back into his web, I would not condone or allow it to happen. I growled again upon thinking this.

Jasper leaned down in a half crouch. His hands were clenched into fists at his side. I could feel his anger infecting everyone in the room. The atmoshere was tense and thick with the promise of violence if someone didn't back off soon. "As I said before, it is none of your concern. It's between Alice and I."

I snapped my teeth at my brother. There was nothing between he and Alice and there never would be if I had anything to say about it. "Why don't you just go back to the reservation with your pup? We don't want or need you here. No one does."

I let my eyes flicker to Alice's form and I couldn't help but smirk at my brother as Alice placed her hand on my chest to stop me from moving forward. I could see his eyes darken and I watched in his mind as the scene of how he found Alice and I replayed in his mind. Her body straddling mine as we moved together, her moans echoed in my brain as well as his. His anger seemed to multiply ten fold and when he strode towards Alice and myself, I was sure a smackdown was about to take place.

The fight was not destined to be due to Leah Clearwater stepping to stand in front of Jasper. Her hands went to her hips and I could feel Alice tremble next to me. If Emmett were here he would be rooting for a cat fight. Well wait, Leah was technically a dog so I suppose it would be the wolf against the Cougar. Alice was very feline like. The wolf verse the beautiful but deadly Cougar. "Who are you calling a pup you arrogant, pig headed, bloodsucking peice of dirt?"

"Who are you calling dirt you filthy, discusting dog? Why don't you be a good girl and go play fetch." I tilted my head to look down at Alice. I was suprised she had said that. Alice usually tried to keep her comments about the wolves to herself due to Bella being such close friends with them.

Alice had walked past me and was standing right in front of Leah. She had to look up at the dark skinned girl but it didn't seem to bother her. In Alice's opinion size didn't matter. They were toe to toe and glaring daggers at the other. Both hand there hands on there hips. It was like looking into a mirror only not. Their posture and stance may be the same but other than that, everything about the other girl was opposite the other.

As a way to mock Alice and her short height, Leah bent down into a casual crouch. She looked completely calm and collected unless you looked into her eyes and then you could see the rage written within their depths."Why don't you kiss my ass? Oh wait, I am pretty sure I can have Jasper do it for me."

Jasper reacted first and was able to push the shifter to the side before Alice's body collided with his. She had been aiming to take Leah down yet her plans were halted by her husband. "Leah enough!"

Jasper had a hand on Alice's upper arm and I was going to rip it off if he didn't remove it soon. A glance at Leah the she bitch showed she shared my feelings. Atleast we agreed on one thing. We did not want to see Jasper and Alice together. If it had been a different situation, we would have probably worked together to keep them apart. Not in this case though, it was hard to work together when you were on different sides of the war.

Leah took her place beside Jasper. Alice was still standing in the same spot and it obviously bugged the wolf girl. Her words were full of disbeleif. "What? Oh come on Jasper, you can't still want her now! Not after what she has done. She cheated on you with your brother! If that doesn't scream your relationship is in trouble, then I don't know what does."

"We are not exactly ones who should cast the first stone Lee." Jasper's voice was a mere whisper but to all in the room he may as well been shouting. Lee? He gave the dog a pet name? How very sickeningly sweet of him. I think I wanted to hurl, puke, chuck, vomit, whatever the kids today called it.

I heard the sharp intake of breath come from Alice. I saw her tremble before ripping her arm out of Jasper's clutches. She tried to back up but stumbled. I caught her easily in my arms. I craddled her against me. Her mind was a mess, I couldn't pinpoint one specific thought if I tried. I ran my fingers threw her hair to try and soothe her. Sure I did not want her with Jasper. And sure, I was giggling inside at hearing the news that Jasper fucked the dog, but I could feel the pain Alice was feeling. I was sorry she was hurting. One day she would look back at this and realize it was for the best. I had to keep telling myself that when she looked up to me and I saw the tears that would never fall, gathered in her eyes.

"Aww are you gonna cry leech? Does it hurt your feelings to know that I am the one your husband ran to when he needed comfort? And I did comfort him, all night long." She took a few cocky steps forward.

A wicked grin spread across her face and I was reminded of the Joker. Stupid emmett and his comic books. Leah Clearwater really did have some sort of death wish. If she did not learn how to shut the hell up, gentleman or not, I would shut her up myself. I felt the need to defend Alice but there was no need for Alice could most definately do it herself.

My Pixie had matched Leah's cocky steps and once again they were face to face. "You sound so sure of yourself Leah. Hmm, I wonder if I should pity you or not. Maybe I should call Emily, I am sure that Jasper would like her just like Sam did."

I saw Leah's fist shoot out towards Alice's face and I was so glad for my enhanced speed. Before her fist even go close to my lovers, I had my hand wrapped around her wrist. "Don't you ever raise your hand to her again."

"Edward if you like that arm, I would get your hand off of her now." I let go of her quickly but not because I feared my brother. I didn't want to get rabies. I took a step back and was once again next to Alice. She was like my sun, her gravitation pull always keeping her near.

The she wolf would never learn to shut up. She needed obedience training. "Pansy."

"Bitch."I tossed out easily.

"Bella's bitch." She countered.

"Sam's sloppy seconds." I spat at her. You could clearly see the anger and hurt flash across her features before vanishing behind her mask once again.

The next second Alice's tiny hand shot out to grip her wrist like I had done moments before. "Don't ever raise your hand at Edward you she-bitch!"

Jasper let out a fustrated sigh. "Alice, is it nessasary to name call?"

"Considering that she started it, and she is the one who did this to me," Alice tilted her head to the side showing the ugly scar she would forever bear thanks to the only real bitch ever to exist. "Yeah, I think it is damn nessasary."

"Personally I think I improved your look." Leah piped up. "Scars are sexy as hell."

Gah, she pictured Jasper naked. God, I needed therapy for the rest of eternity. I tried desperately to think about something to take away the image and wouldn't you know? Naked Alice filled my brain. I sighed happily as I remembered what we had been doing just a little while ago. I think Jasper knew exactly what I was thinking because he frowned and shook his head.

"I happen to agree with you mongrel. I think Alice's scars are beautiful. Especially the ones I gave her. Don't you agree Jasper?" I casually draped my arm around my angels shoulders. Ha, take that Jasper. I hope everytime he thinks about her he remembers this moment. I hope each word spoken was like a knife in his gut.

"You let him bite you?" Jasper played the wounded spouse part very well, I would give him credit for that.

"You sound suprised. Now that I think of it, I didn't see your mark on her." I watched as my words fully sunk in. I could see the barely there movement as his frown deepened.

Then my emotion controlling brother felt the need to be an arrogant ass. "I don't need to mark her, she is my wife after all."

"Oh yeah? And how much longer do you think that will last?" I crossed my arms as I leaned against the back of the couch.

"Longer than you will live to see if you don't back off." I scoffed at his threat. I could feel that he meant it. The mood switched to something darker, something possesive. I didn't fear death that his threat promised. It would be welcomed if Alice and Jasper ended up together. I would rather die than watch Jasper have what was never his to start with.

"And if she didn't want you anymore? You would force her?" I stated, watching as his lips thinned into a hard line.

Would Jasper resort to brute force to keep Alice with him? It was most likely that he would. As I waited for his answer I riffled threw everyones thoughts. Alice was angry and sad, Leah was pissed and bored, and Jasper was angry mostly, a little bit of annoyance and irriation thrown in for good measure. Alice wished that she could just disapear and have it be like she never existed. Leah was hoping that Jasper and she would leave soon so he could aleviate her boredom. I didn't bother to find out what Jasper wanted; I didn't care.

"I don't have to force her brother. I have never had to force her to do anything." When he finally answered I was disapointed in his answer. It was rather lacking.

Raising an eyebrow at him I said. "Maybe that's why your marriage is falling apart. Alice rather likes to be handled a bit roughly. She likes it alot." In a bold move, I leaned down and kissed Alice on the collar bone. Jasper looked furious but he didn't move. I couldn't help but taunt him even more. "What you don't beleive me? Fine, ask your wife."

"Alice?" He turned his eyes away from me and turned them on Alice instead.

Alice looked down at the ground and she was so ashamed of herself. I was getting ready to tell her she had no reason to be ashamed but Leah Clearwater and her annoying voice cut in before I got the chance.

"Woah hold up, I am still in the room and I don't want to hear about midget girls creepy sexacapes with the mind rapist." Leah had her hands thrown out in front of her, as if trying to block out words she was afraid were about to be spoken.

"Hey, nobody asked you to be here underdog. So why don't you run along and let us adults talk in private? Go on Clearwater, run along and play with your pack." I shot her a look of pure boredom as I spoke the words.

Leah had a quick tongue, her answer was almost immediate. "Should I call Bella? I am more than sure that she would love to play with the pack, especially Jacob Black."

"Jasper you really need to get her a muzzle." I grinned at hearing Alice say this. It was like she was reading my mind. That had been exactly what I was going to say. See? Alice and I are almost one in the same, that proves we belong together. What more proof did you need?

"And you really need to grow taller than a 3rd grader but I don't see that happening." Leah's reply was stated lazily as she continued to lean against Jasper with her arms crossed. So Jasper found his true calling had he? Who knew that he would be perfect for the job of being a reclining chair for the wolves? I shouldn't be suprised, it was not a job that required brains or skill. jasper was the right vamp for the job.

"Jasper please control your pet." I said with a dismissing wave of the hand.

"Listen here you son of a-" Jasper put his hand over Leah's mouth before she could speak. Ahh, silence.

"Leah, I think it would be best if you went home. I need to speak to Alice alone." Jasper was looking at her with an expression that said she would be wise to do as he asked. She obviously wasn't intellegent enough to realize that.

"I don't think-" She tried to argue the point but was interrupted again. This time by Alice.

"We all agree with that. You don't need to say it outloud, we all know you don't think." Wow, Alice was making me so proud today. It was good to see her letting out her feelings and not being walked over. I was happy to see her standing up for herself. It was a turn on. Hey I can't help it, a dominating woman who speaks her mind is sexy. Ask any male and he will say the exact same thing.

"Watch it you mutated midget or I swear I'll-" Leah's threat was never finished.

"You'll what? I'd like to see you try something." Alice said to the wolf girl. I could see her sadness vanish as it was replaced with her self assurance and confidence. She was remembering how much she enjoyed kicking Leah Clearwater's ass earlier. She wanted to do it again.

Man I wish they would hurry up and leave. There were so many other things I would rather be doing to and with Alice at this time. All the memories she had flying in her head, mostly of us, was not helping to cure my sudden and intense lust for her. I wanted to just scoop her up in my arms and take her right there in front of both Jasper and Leah. See what they would do then.

"Careful what you wish for bloodsucker." Leah spat darkly as her eyes narrowed.

I shook my head as her voice started to grate on my nerves. How could anyone put up with her for more than a few minutes? Every time she spoke I wanted to rip her tongue out. No wonder the pack hated her so much. I would hate her as well if I had to constantly be in her company. I pity her brother even worse, he had to live with her.

"Leah!" Jasper shouted, finally able to get her attention. "Please go home. This situation is only going to get worse with this petty arguing. I will call you later, I promise."

With first a long look at Jasper, then brief glances in our direction, she spoke her next words with a hidden promise. "This isn't over by a long shot."

Alice had a fake smile plastered across her face. "Any time you want me to fufill your death wish, all you have to do is walk threw that door."

Leah snorted at her words. How not very lady like of her. "Oooh scary. The muppet is going to attack me. Ha!"

"She was doing a pretty good job of kicking your ass earlier." I supplied as a reply. My grin was a big and as fake as Alice's.

Leah's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared at the reminder of the events that took place not to long ago. "I-"

Jasper was smart enough to stop her before she could go into a rant. "Leah please, for me? Please just go home."

"Fine but if you don't call by 10 tonight, I am coming back and I will bring the entire pack with me." With a huff she stomped her foot in anger before heading out the door.

"I'll call." He called after her as she walked out the space where the door should be. The door itself was in peices on the porch. Esme was going to very upset. I would have to replace it before she returned from hunting with Carlisle.

Finally the bitch was gone. I wanted to throw a party. I wanted to kiss Alice and forget that Leah and Jasper had ever been here. Only problem? Jasper was still here.

"Wow Jasper, I think your the bitch in the relationship." I heard the words spill from my lips. Hey, it had to be said. And it was true so you can't fault me there. Why couldn't he just follow Clearwater like the good little soldier he was? It was clear that because of the imprint, Leah was like a silly school girl with a crush. She would do anything for him. Let her have him. No one here needed him, not even Alice, not that she would ever admit that to be true.

"Edward back down." I turned to give Alice an expression of confusion and shock. Why was she telling me to back down?

"Yeah Edward, be a good little boy and step off before I make you step off." Jasper's expression was one of pure gloating. He was suprised but happy that Alice seemed to have traded sides.

My mood, now suddenly dark, didn't brighten any as I hissed and growled at my brother. "I'd like to see you try."

"Stop!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I was sure the whole state of Washington had heard her. She threw her hands up in the air before bringing them down to rub her face tiredly. "Jasper you wanted to talk, so lets talk shall we?"

"Do you think we could talk in private?" Now that the fight was over, he seemed calmer.

"Alice you can't be seriously thinking about going off alone with him are you?" When her thoughts told me that yes she was indeed thinking about it, I balled my hands up into fists. My mouth dropped open when she told me to calm down in her mind. "No, Alice I won't calm down! I don't want you alone with him!"

Was she mentally ill? Had Leah infected her with rabies as I had feared she would do with me? There was no other way to explain her descision. I had thought we were on the same page. Obviously I had been wrong. How could I have read the signs wrong? What was it about Jasper that kept Alice chained to him? He shouldn't get the chance to talk to her! He did not deserve it one bit.

Sure Alice and I had slept together, atleast Jasper and Alice had been on a break during that time. When Jasper fucked the mongreal, it was before he caught Alice and I together. He had screwed her alot, Leah had been truthful about that part atleast. Shouldn't that prove to Alice that Jasper didn't love her? Why was she the only one who was unable to read the big neon sign proclaiming that Jasper was a cheating, lying, bastard who did nothing to deserve her love?

"Edward, I need to talk to Jasper. I promise that I will talk to you after-" Alice spoke in a gentle tone as she cupped my cheek in her palm. While I liked the feeling of her hand on my cheek, this action, it felt as if she were saying goodbye. I could not let this be the end. We finally, finally were getting the happiness we should have had all those years ago. I could not loose that. Not when I had waited so long for her to return to me.

"I want to talk to him first." I had cut her off by speaking these words. I could almost feel both her and Jasper's curiousity as to why I would request this.

"Why?" They spoke at the same time and while most people would find it cute, I wanted to gag.

Is this how Jacob felt when Bella had chosen me? If so, I felt horrible for putting him threw that. My heart wanted to burst and if I were human I think they would call my reaction a panic attack. I felt as if everything was closing in. Felt like I was loosing my reason for living, for exisisting. I could hear voices in my mind telling me I had to stop it, I had to keep Alice safe with me. Maybe I was going insane? I shook my head and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to calm the rate my thoughts were going. Finally I managed to break threw the fog in my mind and form a reply.

"Brotherly bonding time." I answered sarcastically. Honestly what did they think I wanted to talk to him about? The weather? Baseball? Homework?

"I donno-" Alice bit her lip gently and I restrained myself from capturing her lower, pouty lip between my teeth. She was too cute when she pouted. She was making my body react in a way that it should never when your brother was in the same room. The only comfort I took in this was that Jasper could feel my lust and want for her. And hopefully he could feel her desire for me as well.

Jasper answered with his Southern drawl. Who was he trying to be, John Wayne? If he wanted to play the persona of a cowboy he should go to La Push. I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind playing Cowboys and Indians with him. "It's alright darlin' I think Ed and I need to talk. I will leave it up to you. Do you want me to talk with Edward first or you and I talk first?"

We both turned so we were facing her. She wouldn't look up from the ground and her thoughts were the lyrics to Womanizer by Britany Spears. Whatever her choice was, we were both still awaiting her answer.

_**TBC.....**_

_**AN: So I know that took forever to post but I had a really hard time with finding the right direction I wanted to go. I hope you all liked it alot. Well now you have your choices for the next chapter and if you think they said some harsh things just now..you ain't seen nothing yet. Anyways, here are your choices:**_

_**1: Challenge accepted: Jasper and Edward have a conversation and neither is willing to let go of Alice. Threats, promises, and more are made clear. As Emmett would put it, "Game on!"**_

_**2: Flicker of hope: Jasper and Alice talk. They agree to try and work things out. They each have there own reasons but what are they and are they the right reasons to stay together?**_

_**OR**_

_**3: For the Best: Alice decides she needs to talk to Edward and to end things. It would all be for the best right? If that is true why won't Edward let her go?**_


	13. Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: My mother once again typed this up and posted it for me since I asked her to. Hopefully I will be allowed back on my computer tomorrow or the next day depending on what my doctor and nurse have to say.**

Alice's Pov:

As I stood between the two men who held my heart, I felt like everything was going to go to hell no matter what I did or who I chose. In the end someone would get hurt because there was no way to avoid that. If I chose Edward then Jasper would be hurt but if I chose Jasper then Edward would be crushed. I didn't want to be the one to make this decision.

In a way I wish I could go back to the day I found that picture of my human self inside one of Edward's CD cases. I would put it back and never mention it to Edward. If it happened that way then Edward would still be happily engaged to Bella and Jasper and I would still be the loving couple we once were. Or what if this was destined to be and nothing I did could change the outcome?

I knew what I must do next and it broke my heart into a million tiny shards. I had to end it between Edward and I. God, I did not want to do this but it wasn't only about me. There were other people to consider and I couldn't be selfish. There was Bella and Jacob to think of even though I didn't particularly care about the wolf. Bella may be sleeping with Jacob but I knew she loved Edward. She was confused and I could not blame her because wasn't I doing the exact same thing as she?

Then there was Jasper to consider. I loved him because he was my husband and even though the situation was so messed up right now I had to beleive we could fix it. When we married eachother I had taken a vow to be by his side no matter what. I intended to honour that vow even though I already broke by sleeping with Edward.

I know Leah Clearwater may be hurt and it may make me a bitch, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care about the she-wolf. It wasn't like I'd be taking Jasper from her. I wasn't completely heartless. I would be understanding about the imprint. I would allow her to come and spend time with him so she wouldn't feel physical pain from the loss. It just would not be time spent naked with him. Besides, wasn't being his friend better than not being around him altogether?

With a sigh I turned to face both men. I was so nervous I actually started wringing my hands together. "Actually Jasper, I need to talk to Edward privately first. Is that alright with you?"

My husband was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "I understand completely Ali. I'll just go on a quick hunt. Come and find me when your finished speaking with _him_." He sent a menacing glare to Edward before turning on his heel and heading briskly towards the door.

I did not need to look up to feel his eyes on me. I knew he now knew why I wanted to talk to him. I hadn't bothered trying to block my thoughts because I figured it was best to just break this off as cleanly as possible. I didn't bother trying to hide my pain from my thoughts either. I loved him and knew it so why try to hide the pain of letting him go?

_I'm sorry Edward. I don't have another choice and this is what's best for everyone involved. _I send the message out in my mind since I did not trust myself to create the right words.

"Better for who? For Jasper? For Bella? Maybe it's better for Leah?" The harsh and sharp words stabbed my unbeating heart. "What about what's better for me and you? I love you Alice! I do not know what else you want from me. Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay."

I choked back a sob and looked and his pain ridden expression. "Please don't do this Edward. You know you can't change my mind. I _have _to do this for _us. _We would never work and you must realize that. The sooner you let me go then sooner you can go back to..to _Bella._" Another stab passed my heart when I thought of Edward with another woman. "You can be happy with her I know it. I've _seen _it."

Edward had moved to stand by the fire place so his back faced me. I could see his muscles tense up at my words. Suddenly he raised one arm and brought it down full force on the brick top of the fire place. It crumpled under the strength of the blow. "I don't want to be happy with Bella! Danmit Alice, I can't be happy with anyone but _you!_" Turning so he faced me once again he ran his fingers threw his bronzed hair and for a moment I imagined it was me doing it. "I've tried to live without you Alice and I just can't do it. I lost you once and I won't loose you again!"

Since the trying to break it off in a nice way wasn't working, I knew I would have to get mean. Better he hate me than live the rest of eternity in a heart broken state. I braced myself for what would come next.

"I can't do this anymore Edward! This us thing is _wrong. _I don't love you like I do Jasper." _Liar liar pants on fire! _My concious screamed at me. "Being with you was a _**mistake. **_It was a horrible mistake and I regret it with all of my heart."

His eyes clouded over with anguish as he walked over to me so he could embrace me within his arms. Arms which fit around my perfectly. Arms I would never feel again after today. "You do love me Alice. Stop trying to make this easier on me. I don't want a clean break from you. I won't loose you Alice and I am not giving you a choice in this matter. I know you think we would be better with other people but deep down you know it is a lie. We can't fit with anybody else since we were made for eachother."

I knew it would only make things harder but I couldn't stop myself from resting my head on his chest. "We owe it to them to atleast _try. _We can't hurt them like this anymore. Your engaged and I am married. We both have obligations to them. Have you ever thought that maybe fate made me forget you because we weren't ment to be together?"

"No." He replied swiftly. "I may have thought that a long time ago but not now. We found eachother again and it has to mean something right? We can leave Alice, right now if you want to. We can go somewhere were nobody would ever find us. We could be happy like we are supposed to be."

Pulling my head from his chest I looked up into his eyes and I saw the love he held for me. I was beyond tempted to take him up on his offer but I didn't. Instead I asked him for something even thought I had no right. "As much as I want to run with you it won't solve anything and you know it. But I do want to ask something of you."

My lover and bestfriend cupped my cheek in his palm. "Ask anything Alice and I'll do it."

"Kiss me goodbye? I want to remember you and I Edward. Help me remember you like you remember me." I used almost the same words he had on me that day in the forest.

He didn't speak for a full minute but he did bring his lips down to mine. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I moved my lips against his until they parted so I could explore his mouth with my tongue. My final taste of Edward and I needed it to last. His hands held my face as we kissed. His kiss was desperate and needy since he knew he could not change my mind. I would give him this moment because he deserved it.

_I love you Edward. _I thought in my mind as we parted. _I'll always love you. I don't regret anything I did with you. I am happy I got to have you again. Atleast now I will remember you for the rest of time._

When I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back into his body. He kissed me once more and it was passionate, loving, and full of promise. When he was done he dropped my wrist. "I'll fight for you Alice. This isn't over."

When he disapeared out the door to find Jasper I collapsed on the floor as my body shook from dry sobs. If Jasper and I belonged together then why did leaving Edward hurt so much?

TBC...

**AN: So I know I have updated in like forever but I was kind of stuck. I know most voted for the Jasper/Edward chapter but I thought this had to happen before that. The Jasper/Edward confrontation will take place in the next chapter. Sorry this was so short. Let me know what you all think! :)**

**And do not worry about Edward because I promise this will end Alice and Edward! It is just gonna take some time and hard work because nothing is ever easy.**


	14. Set In Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I know I haven't updated this in forever and I am so sorry! I had major writers block with this and so I decided to skip ahead say it has been a few weeks since Alice ended things with Edward. I know you all probably wanted to see the chat between Edward and Jasper but I just couldn't seem to get the inspiration to write that particular scene. I do hope to update more often now that I know where I want to go with the story:)**

_Alice's Pov:_

It had been exactly one week and three days since I told Edward it was over between the two of us. 240 hours since the last kiss we shared together. I knew I should not dwell on such things. It could only make things harder in the long run. Things would be better for Edward if I could just let go but I couldn't seem to do so.

I tried to forget him. The sound of his voice which was smoother than silk. The taste of his kiss that reminded me of the grass after a fresh rain. The lingering burn his cold skin left on mine. Those golden eyes staring into my soul if I still had a soul I mean. The way he treated me like glass but at the same time almost as if I were unbreakable.

To say things had been akward wouldn't even be close to describing the situation between Edward and myself. Whenever we were in a room together I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he wanted to talk to me but I wasn't sure I could talk to him without telling him how much I missed him. I'm pretty sure he was hoping for something like to happen so I kept my mouth closed and my mind as silent as possible.

I never allowed both of us to be in a room alone. It wasn't that I didn't trust him rather I did not trust myself. Usually Jasper followed me everywhere I went. I think he trusted me and not Edward. I could feel my husbands eyes on both of us whenever were in the same room. I couldn't even glance at my mind reading sibling without hearing Jaspers threatening growl. Maybe it was better this way. No conversation ment no chance of falling back into old habits.

"Alice?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Bella waved her hand in front of my face. "What did you see? You did see something right? You had the spaced out look you usually get while having a vision." Her expression was a mix of boredom and concern. "Did you see anything having to do with Edward? He has been so distant lately it makes me worry he may be changing his mind about the marriage."

The words which fell from my bestfriends mouth had my stomach twisting into knots. Look at the mess I had created for her. Letting myself get tangled into a web of passion with Edward was hurting her. My brother was confused thinking himself in love with me. Because of the confusion he was pulling away from the woman he's destined to be with.

Bella was feeling his withdrawl from her and she in turn turned to Jacob Black for comfort. Because Bella was leading Jacob on the shifter male would end up with a broken heart when Edward saw the light and swept Bella off her feet once more. Knowing how many people were being affected by my actions made me feel that much more guilty for the feelings I still held for the bronzed haired vampire.

Smiling as reassuringly as I could I took her warm human hand on mine. "You know how Edward can be Bella. He is going through one of his phases. In a few weeks he will back to normal and back to his stalkerish ways. Don't worry Bella you and Edward belong together. No matter what happens I have seen your future. It's set in stone so to speak."

I felt like a liar telling her this. The last few days her future with Edward seemed to vanish. Not vanish like it wasn't there but rather when I looked for Edward in the future I saw him with someone else. In every single vision I'd been recieving Edward was with me. Always it was Edward and Alice never Alice and Jasper or Edward and Bella.

He and I laughing together as we sparkled beneath the sunlight in a meadow. Dancing under the stars to no music. Kissing in an abandoned classroom between classes. Edward throwing me over his shoulder and racing up the stairs with his trademark crooked smile firmly in place. Edward grumbling as I forced him to model for me or tried to tame his hair even though I knew it was a lost cause.

I couldn't grasp why it turned out this way. I had made the decision to stay away from him. I was doing whatever possible to keep these visions from coming true and still they came forcing themselves into my mind. The only plausable reason I could come up with was that Edward had also made a choice. He wasn't going to give up.

He wanted these visions to become a reality and so he forced them into my brain by making decisions without my knowledge or consent. Why could he not do what was best for everyone and let go of the past and what could never be? As long as I'd known Edward or as long as I could _remember_ knowing Edward, he had been a masochist. I was starting to wonder if he _enjoyed _the pain he put himself through.

"Hardly." The voice whispered from behind me startling me out of my thoughts.

I whirled around to see Edward smirking at me though Bella must have thought he to be smiling at her. She jumped to her feet and threw herself in his arms. I watched him wrap his arms around her even though he never took his eyes off of me. He kissed the top of her head and the moment he did so I was sucked into a vision.

_Jasper trailed his lips down my body as I closed my eyes trying to loose myself in the sensations. My tiny fingers tangled in his blonde hair as my eyes drifted closed and my lips parted._

_"Edward..." I moaned and felt the man above me still instantly._

_His voice was a growl against the skin of my stomach. "What did you call me?"_

_My golden eyes popped open as anger from Jasper filled the room suffocating me. Oh god what had I done? How could I be so stupid? I called out another mans name during the heat of the moment. _

_"Jasper I-"_

The vision cut off when the door swung open and Jasper came in wearing a smile. I could hear Edward growl as he studied my expression. He had seen the vision and I cursed myself for not trying to block them when he was around. I silently begged him to not start something while Bella and Jasper were around.

"Alice." Jazz purred my name and wrapped his arms around my waist. The way his hands splayed across my abdomen alerted me to what he what he wanted.

Suddenly I felt anxious and..scared? What did I have to be scared of? It was Jasper and now I knew what could happen all I had to do was make sure to watch what I said. I should never be nervous about intimate with my husband. I could do this without a problem. I _had _to do this otherwise Jasper would wonder what was going on with me.

He would suspect something occured between Edward and myself and I did not want him to have more reason to try and start something with my ex lover. Taking his hand I smiled back and pulled him up the stairs. From the corner of my eye I caught Edward staring at me with a mix of lust, wonder, and betrayal. Bella was babbling about something yet his attention was solely focused on yours truly.

_Edward don't look at me in such a way please. I am doing what is best for everyone and I wish you could see that. _I averted my eyes as I reached out to him with my mind.

I hoped everything I was spouting ended up being the truth. Sometimes in moments like this I doubted my actions. Would it ever get easier? Would the love I held for my adopted brother ever leave my heart? Did I really want it to?

TBC...

**AN: Woo an update! I hope people are still reading this! I am sorry about the writers block but I now have a basic outline of where I am taking this story. The next chapter is Jasper and Alice having a private moment and her vision coming true. Do you all think Edward will interrupt them?**

**Let me know your thoughts! Please R&R like always!**


	15. Interlude Edwards choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched her walk up the stairs with _him. _Why did Jasper get Alice when _I'm _the one who loves her? He feels the need to own her. To control her or maybe dominate her. He has Leah following him around like a puppy on crack he doesn't need Alice as well. He does not deserve my pixie.

_I _could make her happy. I had been doing a fine job before he came back. Why could he not just stay away? His mind told me he wanted Leah. He loved Alice but the wolf girl made him _feel _things he thought had died when his humanity left him. He should take his feelings and run to the ends of the earth with his mutt.

When Alice told me it was over I thought I had died _again. _She loved me and we both knew it. She wanted me or had I imagined hours of tender and sometimes rough but always passionate love making? How I been hearing things when she moaned my name? Had I not felt her nails raking down my chest and back and she begged me to go harder and faster?

Had I been hullucinating when she sunk her fangs into my arm? My Alice had _marked_ me. It ment something. She had never marked Jasper nor had he marked her. Yet she let me bite into her neck and she left a permanent scar on my inner arm. Why? Why me and not _him? _If she loved her husband as she claimed she would never have allowed me to touch her.

Without realizing it I started to rub the mark on my arm. The scar was the only thing I had left of her. The only physical connection I held to my Alice. My adopted sister couldn't even stand to look at my any longer. Not that she did not feel tempted to do so but rather she feared her husband and his angry outburst it would cause.

Corning her wasn't an option either. Alice was smart and never went anywhere without what I called a body guard. Usually it was Jasper or Rosalie but sometimes even Emmett. Rose had tried talking to me but I shut her out. Her pity was not something I needed. If she wanted what is in my best interest she would help me get Alice alone.

Maybe I should have a little chat with my sister. Threaten to reveal a few secrets? No..I couldn't do such a thing. It would be wrong to hurt Rosalie in a way like that. She may not be helping me but she wasn't helping Jasper either. Infact she glared at Jasper whenever he spoke to effectively cutting off any conversation.

Sighing I lifted my eyes to the ceiling. I could her Jasper using his smooth talk on Alice. He seemed to be trying to convince her he worshipped the ground she walked on. It was odd when I entered his mind because he seemed angry. I tensed listening closely. Alice seemed to be hesitant about being intimate with him. This pissed my scarred brother off.

It did not take a stellar genious to realize Alice was terrified her vision would come to pass. She and Jasper in the throws of passion only for her to moan out my name. This is the real reason behind her hesitation. She will not be able to control her need for me. I smirk slightly at the thought of Jasper's expression when he heard my name on her lips instead of his.

"Edward?" Bella's timid human voice cut through the silence. Bella. I had forgotten she was even here. "Edward what is bothering you lately?"

I stared at Bella for a few moments intently. Why couldn't I love her? If I did Alice would have no more anxiety. She would be happy right? That is what I wanted for her to be happy. It is all I have ever wanted. Alice's happiness was way above my own. Yet shouldn't it be Bella who I wanted to be happy?

Bella was..human. Completely human and I think that is the only reason I'm with her. When she is human I don't have to worry about becoming chained to her forever. Eventually she would die and I'd be free. It's a horrible thought yes but still I can't stop myself from feeling this way. Sometimes I pray for Bella to call saying she wants Jacob. Everyday I hope is the day she will leave me.

"Bella I-" I paused taking in a deep unneeded breath.

Am I really going to do this? Am I going to break up with her? To say goodbye at sure change of a future marriage? To let go of what could be almost perfect happiness? Yet what is happiness if only part? We all deserve happiness and I will be sure we get it. Alice, myself, _him, _Bella, Jacob, and even the shrew herself Leah Clearwater.

I hear a gasp from upstairs and footsteps on the stairs as Alice heads in our direction. No doubt trying to stop. She must've seen it. The choice I have made. Her visions trying to stop what will come to pass if I have anything to do with it.

Grabbing Bella's hand I pull her to her feet and swing her onto my back. "I think we should go somewhere more private."

With that I take off hearing Alice calling my name in her mind and begging me to not to do this. To late now. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't Isabella Swan. I'd show Alice I am going to fight for her. I'll make her realize either I have her or I die alone. It's Alice or nothing.

TBC..

**AN: Short I know but it is kind of a interlude to the breakup with Bella. Im happy we are getting to that! I haven't posted in a while but I had writers block bad. I have a basic idea how I want to continue. There may not be alot of chapters left I am not sure. It depends how it goes.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Interlude Alice and Jasper

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Edward? Edward Mason don't you dare break up with Bella! You are supposed to be with her. I have seen your future together. You __**can **__be happy if would just allow yourself to be. Why must you fight against fate? Your ment to be with her Edward. I am only trying to make everyone happy. And your screwing it up by not following the path my visions have laid out for you._

_Have you ever thought maybe the reasons you turned me was not because we were ment to be together but rather my visions were supposed to help you find Isabella? You had to turn me so I could help our family and ourselves find the paths which were ment for us. You had it all wrong. You __**wanted **__us to be together so you came up with the theories you have. _

_Edward I love you but we can't be what you want. Edward? Edward?_

Realizing he had tuned me out mentally I growled and slammed my fists against the wall. Jasper watched on with curiousity. I continued to slam my hands against the wall and watch the peices of plaster break apart and fall to the floor. If only I could reach Edward then I would use my fists to knock some sense into him right about now.

I couldn't beleive he was going to ruin everything because he fancied himself in love with me. I loved him aswell and more than anything I wish I could just tell Jasper the truth so that Edward and I could be together and yet things were not that simple. Other people and what they felt mattered contrary to what Edward thought.

I may be a hopeless romantic but I knew things are not just as easy as being with someone you love. Especially considering I am married to someone else and my mind reading adopted brother is currently engaged. Neither of us can afford to just throw ourselves into the past. Look at how well that turned out the first time around.

"Your in love with him." My head snapped up when Jasper came to sit next to me. I opened my mouth to deny his words but my husband shook his head and held up his hand. "Don't deny it Ali because I can feel the truth. Your in love with Edward. You love me too but your love is causing you a great deal of pain."

His expression changed and grew sad. "I have known for a while now Alice. At first I wanted to beleive it was only lust you had in your heart for him but I see it is more. I don't know the whole story and to be honest I'm not sure if I want to know the whole story. Being able to feel your love for him, your love and responsibility towards me, along with your pain at trying to do the right thing is hard enough.

I really do not want to loose you Alice. I love you and you know I love Leah also. I never intended for it to happen but I am sure you never ment to fall inlove with him either. The only difference for him is that Edward doesn't plan to give up. He is going to fight for you. I'll fight right back unless you ask me not to do so. I truly do not beleive I can just let you walk away but unlike _him _I _will _do what you ask of me."

If I could cry in this moment I would. Jasper was being so understanding and I didn't deserve it. I deserved to be screamed at. I deserved his hate for what I was doing to him. He and Edward had backward's emotions. They should despise me not love me. Some woman would wait all their lives to find a man like Jasper or Edward and here I was having two I couldn't decide over.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am hurting you Jazz. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Edward either."

"Can I hurt him?" My husband joked and I gave him a 'that is so not funny' stare to which he immediately stopped laughing. "Alice this should be about what _you_ want. He and I do not matter as of right now. I think you should follow your heart."

"That is the thing Jasper. Even I am not sure what I want. It's so confusing because it should not be this hard." I sighed.

Jasper echoed me and let out a sigh of his own. "Love never is easy. I cannot tell you what you should or should not do. All I can do is suggest things and my suggestion is to go find Edward before he does something stupid and I am only guessing he is going to do something stupid because when it comes to love he always does. I suggest you find him and talk to him. I'll be here when you get back."

For a few minutes I didn't move at all because fear kept me rooted to the spot. Even if I caught Edward before he broke things off with Bella what could I say to him? I love you but I don't think we can be together? Even in my own brain it sounded cliche'd. A nudge from Jasper pushed me to my feet and the next thing I knew I was out the door.

TBC...

**AN: I know I said this chapter would be the breakup but I did thinking and thought I might go another way. He will eventually break up with Bella but to make things interesting Alice is going to do whatever she can to keep them together. Alice can be stubborn to. Also Jasper and intentions may seem all sweet and nice but are they really? Perhaps they are or perhaps he is using his talents to his advantage? Tell me what you think Jasper is really up to.**

**I am not sure if I should have Edward trying to break up with Bella or Alice stopping him before he can. Maybe I could do a Leah/Jasper Chapter for all those Leaper fans lol or have when Alice interrupts Edward from breaking it off with Bella maybe Edward could go to Leah for help. Know one else wants Jasper and Alice seperated as much as him more than Leah. What do you all wanna see happen next?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Why are you doing this? After everything we have been through." Bella had tears streaming down her face and for once I did not feel guilty. I couldn't stay with her because of guilt. "Is it because of Jacob? If you don't want me to see him then I won't spend time with him anymore!"

"It has nothing to do with Jacob. It has to do with _me _Bella. I don't love you the way I should. It isn't suprising this came to be because we never grew to love eachother. You and I were so tired of being alone we threw ourselves at the other and it wasn't the right thing to do." I took her hand trying to show some form of comfort.

"We both want different things in life-" I went to add more but she cut me off.

"I want you!" She practically screamed and tried to force her lips on mine.

I stepped away and dropped her hand. Trying to comfort her was over. The only woman allowed to touch me in such a way would be Alice. Even if Alice did not want me right now my body belonged to her and her only. I wouldn't allow another woman to touch her property. It would be wrong.

I could feel my eyes turning black. I bared my teeth to her in warning. "Never try that again Isabella. I don't know how to make this any clearer than I already have. I dont want you anymore."

Bella rolled her brown eyes. "Youve said that before."

"This time I mean it." I crossed my arms across my chest. "I don't want you bella. I want...someone else."

This time Bella wore an expression as if I had slapped her. "You found someone else? But you told me you've never been interested in anybody before you met me. How did this happen? Who is she?"

"Bella I _lied_. People do it all the time. I'm not perfect and I should have told you long ago but your not the first girl I loved. Not that I ever _really _loved you to begin with." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I decided not to answer her question about who I wanted. It would only cause problems between she and Alice. No matter how angry Alice made me I knew that I couldn't ruin her friendship with Bella like that. "I think that you belong with Jacob. He can love you in a way I cannot. When I came back I did not want to be with you again. Yet I felt pressured that I should. I stick with my desicion that you don't belong in my world."

"Stop bringing up Jacob! I don't want him Edward. I want you." By this time the tears had stopped. She must have realized they wouldn't work on me this time. "If you changed me then I could fit in your world without a problem. Change me and we can be together."

Fustration began to take hold by this time. "Bella, I do not want to change you. I don't want to be with you. I want nothing to do with you. It is as simple as that. I cannot see myself with you any longer."

"Edward!" A voice reached my ears and I turned seeing Alice headed our way.

Her thoughts were an angry blur. She had a fake smile plastered on her face but I could see through it. The fury hidden behind her mask was dangerous and if I wasn't careful it could explode in my face.

My sister smiled warmly at a crying once more Bella. She enveloped the human girl into a hug. "Why don't you go home?"

Bella shook her head. "I can't Alice. I need to get him to think clearly-"

Bella obviously knew that Alice had seen what took place. What other reason would Alice have for being here. Bella, the naive girl she was, thought my sister could change my mind. In my now ex's mind she figured Alice could fix everything just because she could see the future. If only she knew about our past then she wouldn't put my sister on such a pedastool.

Alice nodded sympathically before interrupting. "What you need is to rest. I will talk to Edward and get this fixed. He had a rough day Bella and I can talk to him alright. You know how guys get when things don't go there way. I will take him hunting and by monday this should all be fixed."

I noticed she did not make promises. Probably because she knew I wouldn't be changing my mind. As she ushered Bella to her house which was only a few hundred yards away, one thought lingered in my mind. She had said we would be going hunting. I figured it would just be she and I. This could be good. I could talk to her and make her see. Make her realize I wouldn't be giving her up without a fight.

As she came back her expression grim, I could not help but wear a smile. "We are hunting together Alice? If I did not know better I would think you want to get me alone."

"Good thing you know better then." Alice said as she headed towards her car and I followed her. This should be an interesting weekend.

TBC...

**AN: The break up is not a sure thing yet. I mean in the end he gets with Alice but I have not decided whether or not he and Bella try to fix things. What do you think? Please give me your thoughts and R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As Edward and I ran towards the woods for a hunt, I kept getting flashes in my minds eye. Edward kissing me, Edward telling me he loved me, making love to me on the forest floor, running away together, and even one of us getting married. They kept repeating on a loop and I tried shaking my head to get rid of them.

"Stop it." I snapped as he and I ran side by side into the deepest parts of the forest. I'm glad I decided to go hunting. Killing something would help to distract me from my current situation.

I knew his game plan. Edward was toying with my visions. He would decide on a course of action and I would see it in a vision. He was trying to drive me mad. If he kept doing it, he wouldn't have wait long for me to jump off the bridge of insanity. Maybe this is his way of getting me back hurting him?

"I'm not doing it to hurt you." His voice came from behind me and I whirled around. He caught my arms to keep me from falling backwards. "The reason I am showing you all of that Alice, is so you'll see how happy we could be. I did alot of thinking and I have a way that everyone can be happy. Your worried about Bella and Jasper correct?"

I nodded slowly. I have no idea what he is trying to say. "I'm worried about more than just them, but yes, they are two of my main concerns. Your not suggesting we put them together are you?"

My adopted brother laughed once. He found the very idea as ridiculus as I did. "That was not my original plan, but it is rather interesting to picture in my mind. My idea is something that has it so everyone is happy Alice. Jacob loves Bella and I believe she could love him if she comes to terms with the fact I don't want to be with her. From your thoughts I know that Jasper cares for Leah Clearwater and her for him. Why not allow them to be together? Then you and I wouldn't have anything to feel guilty about. We could all be happy Alice."

My hands flew up to my head and began to rub my temples. Did he not understand anything at all? "Edward your not getting it through your head. I want everyone to be with who they want. I don't think it is right to force people together. If Bella got with Jacob it wouldn't be fair to him because she would only choose him as a second choice. The same goes for Leah. Jasper admitted to loving her, but he doesn't want to loose me either. Your plan is a good concept except for the fact that it is majorly flawed."

His eyes flared with anger and a small hiss escaped through his teeth. "So you can care about the happiness of everyone else except for you and I? That hardly seems right Alice. We shouldn't have to you not see that your pushing me on Bella? She is not my first choice. Your doing to her what you do not wish to do to Jacob Black. I should be allowed to choose who I want to be with. That is, and always will be you!"

"If I was so important to you, why didn't you come after me when I was changed? You left me all alone Edward. The first thing I remember is waking up in the dark. If I was so important, how come you weren't with me?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I slapped my hand over it to stop from saying anything else.

Edward's defensive posture loosened. He let go of my arms and stepped back. "So that is what this is all about. Your afraid that if you trust me again I will just up and leave. I suppose I understand why you would feel that way. The situation with James is alot more complicated than you know. I wish you could remember what happened. Maybe you wouldn't hate me if you knew."

"I don't hate you." My reply was instant and I found myself wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I could never hate you Edward. You mean alot to me."

We let ourselves sink down into a sitting position on the forest floor. I layed my head in his lap. It wasn't a romantic gesture and I think he knew that. The expression on his face was serene and full of rememberance. "I remember how we used to do this in the gardens of the mental hospital. We would sit for hours and talk about silly meaningless things."

Tilting my head, I sighed. "Will you tell me more about my past? Why did you leave me behind? Did you ever even miss me or wonder what had happened? Do you have any idea what is like for me when I woke up?"

His face crumpled into a mask of pain. "I wish I could have been there for you. I wanted to do what was in your best interest. That is all I have ever wanted. I cannot pretend to know the pain you suffered waking up alone. I will tell you what happened if you will tell me what it was like for you when you first awoke after your transformation. Does that sound like a deal?"

Thinking about it, I had to agree it was a splendid idea. I always wanted to know why my maker had left me behind. Or why James hadn't taken me away with him. It is something I never could understand. I had always thought maybe I had done something wrong. Now I would know for sure what happened.

"You never did anything wrong Alice. You never could even if you tried." Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Tell me what your first day as vampire happened to be like."

TBC...

**AN: I know an update! I am as shocked as you are. I know it is not the greatest, but as I have said before, I have writers block bad with this story. I do hope you liked it. The next chapter will be a flash into the first day Alice woke up as a vampire.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Alice's First Day As A Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Flashback In Alice's Pov:**

It was so bright yet dark at the same time when I opened my eyes after three days of fiery torment. It hurt to blink and I had to raise my hand to cover the tops of my eyes. I could tell it to be night, but for some reason it was bright as day. At least I think it was as bright as day. For some odd reason I couldn't remember what the sunlight looked like. I knew what it was obviously and yet, as I tried to search my mind for the memory of days I must have surely spent in the sun, I couldn't find any. All I could see was blackness all around.

I tried to think back to the last few days. I remembered the burning fire rushing through my veins, but I couldn't see past that. I could not see what had happened before. I didn't remember why I had been burning. I didn't know where I was or even my age. I did not even know my own name. Everything was being swallowed up by the dark and there was not anything I could do to stop it.

_Alice. _

A whisper on the wind or perhaps a memory sounded in my head. Was that my name? Was I once called Alice? I spoke the word once to see how it felt on my tongue. It felt right, almost like it belonged to me. Even if I hadn't been an Alice in the past, I decided that is who I would be now. I would forever be known as Alice. Did I have a last name to go with it? I waited patiently for what could've been hours. I had been hoping to catch another whisper of a name. Something to tell me who I was and why I ended up in the middle of the woods in nothing more than a tattered nightgown.

The real sun started to rise when I gave up on learning anything from my MIA memories. I finally decided that I would have to get up and try to find someone who could help me. Maybe I was a kidnapped and had blocked out the trauma of my torture? That could explain why I did not remember anything. Or maybe I had run away and blocked my past for the same reasons? It was so fustrating not knowing.

To top it all off, my throat hurt. It felt as if I had swallowed a fire ball. My hands automatically started to claw at the flesh there. I wanted to make it stop. It hurt so much I wanted to scream. In an attempt to soothe the burning, I started scooping up muddy water from a puddle on the forest floor. I gulped down as much as I could and still the burning remained. If anything the water only made it worse.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I got to my feet and started running. Trees blurred past and I could swear I thought myself to be flying for a few minutes. I had been moving so fast that I could no longer feel the earth beneath my feet. I only felt the rush of air brush against my skin. I am not sure where I was going, but that did not stop me. I kept running and running for what must have been miles. Though that could not be possible could it? How could a person run for miles and not feel tired? Shouldn't I have collapsed from exhaustion by this point in time?

The sunlight fell down through the tops of the trees and something shiny caught my attention. Instantly I stopped running and whirled around to see what it had been. Yet nothing lay in the path I had just taken. Nothing that could have made that brilliant sparkling rainbow of colors. I began to retrace my steps and came to patch of sunlight. I stuck my hand forward to see if I could find whatever had made such pretty light.

Then the strangest thing happened. When the light of the sun hit my hand, a prism of color shot up and outward. I jumped back and pulled my hand away. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. What was _that_? Had the vibrant display of colors come from my skin? Timidly I stretched my hand out once more. When the sunlight touched my skin, the same thing happened. My mouth fell open as a small squeak of shock fell from my lips.

Inch by inch I moved into the light and the more of my body I exposed to the light, the more blinding the rainbow would become. Soon my entire body was bathed in light and the rainbow sparkled all around. I twirled around in circles with my eyes wide open so I did not miss the light show. It was beautiful and it came from me. I created this amazing show of light. I was not sure how I had done it, but I did not really care. I had become to mesmerized by the colors to care how it happened.

I think I could've stayed there for the rest of time if something else hadn't caught my attention. A mouth watering scent wafted towards me and I froze. I inhaled deeply and the smell got stronger. I could hear a rythmic thump thump and I started to follow the sound. I needed to find whatever it was. I knew it could take away the burning. I am not sure how I knew, but I did. I knew without a doubt that whatever happened to be making the thumping noise would be able to take the burning away.

In a matter of minutes I came upon a woman. She was young and if I had to take a guess, I would say twenty or so. When she saw me her lips started moving as a frown popped up on her lips. I was unable to make out what she was saying because of the damn thumping. It got louder and louder the closer she got. That's when I realized it was her who had been making the sound. She is what smelled so divine as well.

Before I knew it, I had lunged at her. I did not understand what was happening. All I knew is that I had to get to the smell. My teeth cut through her skin and a warm liquid gushed into my mouth. I groaned in satisfaction and sucked greedily. So good. It was so good. Immediately the burning started to fade. It did not completely vanish, but it wasn't as intense anymore and I could make full thoughts.

I continued to drink until there was nothing left. I pulled away in confusion to see the kind young woman in my arms and unmoving. I sank to the ground with her and started rocking back and forth. I tried to get her to wake up by shaking her. She did not respond to my actions. She remained pale and unmoving.

"Help me! Somebody help me! Anybody!" My screams landed on deaf ears since nobody came. I continued screaming for help and rocking her back and forth. What had I done? Better yet, what had I become?

TBC...

**AN: So that was Alice's first day as a vampire. I had planned to go into more depth, but I figured it worked that way. Next you see Edward's reaction to hearing that. If he felt guilty before you can only imagine how he will feel now. He is going to be so shocked. He had no idea what it was like for her since she never things about it. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Edwards reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Hearing her words, seeing it in her mind's eye, it had me frozen. I had never known it had been like that for her. Maybe part of me had not wanted to know what she had gone through. Perhaps in a way I had wished to make it easier on myself. Leaving her had not been easy the first time around, but I had my reasons. They may not be the noblest reasons on the planet and yet they were my reasons. If the one you loved had opened her eyes and looked up at you before asking who you were, well it would take a toll on your heart as well. I had thought my actions to be the best for everyone involved. I had no idea things would end up this way.

"Alice I- I reached my hand to try and stroke her cheek, but she was up and pacing in front of me before I even had time to register her movements.

"That woman I killed had two young girls." My sister admitted truthfully as tears which would never fall trapped in her golden eyes. Her accusation stabbed in to my un-beating heart. "You made me deal with that all alone! Do you have any idea what that was like for me? I had no idea what I had become, I didn't know who I was, I had nowhere to go and nobody to take care of me. I was alone and I wondered how awful I could've been that no one wanted to claim me."

I understood her anger, but she did not understand mine. I had a right to be angry as well. Maybe I even had more right than she did. "I wanted to be there for you and tried to be, but you didn't know who I was! I stayed with you for three days as you changed, I held your hand, muffled your screams, kept you safe, and when you opened your eyes to look me there was no recognition in them. You asked me who I was. You didn't know your own fiancée! How much could I mean to you if you could not remember me? I had given up so much for you and you didn't know me at all."

"I didn't know anything if you want to be correct." She snapped as I jumped to my feet so we were face to face now. "I did not even know my own name! Excuse me for not taking the time to take your feelings in to consideration when I had no idea who I happened to be!"

My hands pulled at my hair in frustration. "I know that _now, _but at the time all I could see was the fact you didn't seem to see me. You were the only thing I cared about and when you looked at me with such a blank expression I just lost it Alice. I couldn't stand being near you when all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and shake you until you remembered me. I was afraid I would end up hurting you due to my own frustration. I went back for you a few hours later and you were gone. I searched for you for as long as I could. Carlisle had heard about a girl gone missing and we had to leave. Since he did not know about you I wasn't sure what I should do. I thought that if you did not remember me then maybe you would be better off without me."

Her eyes widened as she started to laugh crazily. "Better off? Better off alone? Better of finding out I was a monster when I killed a mother? Better off dealing with everything without you? So maybe I did not remember who you were, but you didn't give me a chance. Have you ever thought that maybe if you had stuck around then I would have remembered? I had my first vision of you a few days later. Though now I wonder if it wasn't a memory, because I think I may have been human. We were in a garden and you were glowing, well sparkling. Since I wasn't I am guessing it was a memory. I had that memory before I saw Jasper's face. You wonder why I cling so fiercely to him and now I am going to give you the answer to that question. To be honest, I thought that maybe he was my creator. At least I thought that for the first few times I saw him in a vision. Then when I realized the truth, I let myself become attached to him because even if I only knew him through my extra sight, he had never left me. I always knew how to find him since all I had to do was look in to my mind."

Her comment hurt and one of my pale hands came to rest where my heart should be beating beneath my chest, yet it remained deathly silent. "I never wanted to leave you Alice. I came back and I would hope it counts for something. I came back whenever I could get a few days to myself. I searched for you everywhere and you were gone. For the longest time I wondered if James had come back and finished you off. Do you remember when I told you how I went off on my rebellion? I had been trying to provoke the Volturi. I wasn't sure at the time what needed to be done to break one of the laws and so I fed in the open hoping got get caught. It never happened though and eventually I gave up."

"Why can't I remember?" Horror took over as I watched her grab at her skull. Her fingers digging in so deeply that the diamond hard flesh started to crack. "I can't remember seeing you when I woke up. It's all so fuzzy!"

"Ali stop!" I snapped and raced over to her so that I could grab her hands in mine. "If you want so desperately to know what happened then I can tell you. Stop trying to drill your fingers in to your skull. I will help you by acting as your memory."

TBC…

**AN: So I haven't updated this story in FOREVER I know and I am sorry for that. Truthfully I love this story and the idea of eventually having to end it made it so that I wrote really slow. Though the ending will not happen for a while and I finally have inspiration for this back. I know this chapter was short, but the next one will show from Edward's perspective what happened when she woke up. I hope you all still liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Edwards Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to the day Alice woke up- Edward's POV-_

The screams had started to die down a few hours ago. I hated knowing I had no choice when it came to her pain. The tracker was good at what he did and anywhere I took her he could easily find us. The last choice I had was to turn her. I didn't want to change her this way. I had been hoping I had time before I had to do this. I had planned to speak with Carlisle and see if there was some way to lessen her pain. Maybe if we could have somehow numbed her nerve endings or even put them in to some sort of overload it would not have been so bad for her. If only we had time to figure this out. As it was I would be bringing home a newborn that my sire knew absolutely nothing about. He was not going to be pleased at all. Carlisle hated it if I kept secrets from him and this was a pretty big thing to keep from him.

"I love you Alice and as soon as you have turned I promise to marry you." I smiled as I thought about our future together. I knew she would be able to hear me even if she could not respond. Well I think she would be able to. I vaguely remember hearing Carlisle's voice during my three days of fiery torture. "We did this whole thing backwards. I know we planned to marry first and then turn you later on, but you are the one who is always telling me that the future can always change. I know I should never doubt anything you say. I guess it is going to take me a long time to learn, though luckily we have forever to get it right."

I could hear small thoughts in her head. Most of them did not make any sense and mostly she wanted to find water. The clearer her thoughts became and the quicker I realized her pain was almost over. I was glad for this because I am not sure how much of this I could take. I need to see her eyes even if they would be a horrible red instead of gold or her human eye color. She had the most amazing shade of hazel eyes I had ever seen. It's a shame I would never see that color again, but I know that I can get used to gold. If I had no choice then I would get used to red eyes if that is a route she chose to take.

I had thought long and hard about that and if Alice decided that living off of animals was not to her liking then I would go with her to travel as nomads. As long as she stayed happy then I could deal with everything else. Even if it meant going against everything I believed in to eat humans. Alice meant to me what Esme meant to Carlisle. I had never understood it before even though I could read their minds, but now I did. I understood better than I thought I ever could. Esme was Carlisle's Alice and that is why he had turned her. He could not bear the thought of living life without her even if he had not known her for very long.

A movement snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw my beautiful fiancée open her eyes. The shocking blood red of her eyes caught me off guard for a few seconds. Not because I found them horribly disgusting rather because they were beautiful. I never thought I would find that color to be attractive and yet I could not take my eyes off of her. I felt as if I could look in to those lovely eyes for the rest of time. If her eyes were this beautiful after the change then I could not wait to take a good look at the rest of her. There was no doubt in my mind that she was stunning.

My Alice had always been beautiful and this could only amplify the beauty that was already there and whatever may have been hiding beneath the surface. One of the first things I would have to do after getting her properly fed would be to take her in to a patch of sunlight. I wanted to see the soft white skin burst in to a variety of colors. I wanted to see her sparkle in the sunlight. They say that when you died you see a light and you should walk towards it. I wanted Alice to be the light I headed towards. I needed her to be that light.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind telling me where I am and why I am here?" My eyes snapped to the rest of her face. I was waiting for the laughter to come before she smiled brightly in that way which was uniquely Alice and kissed me. The laughter I was hoping for never came and all I received was a curious held tilt in my direction. "Are you alright? You look quite ill. Do I know you?"

That's when what was left of my soul shattered in to a million pieces. She had no clue as to who I was. This wasn't some sick joke. Looking in to her eyes I waited for a glimmer of recognition that never came. She truly had forgotten who I was. I was going to die or at least that is what I felt like in this moment. I was dying of heartbreak. It was possible to die of a broken and I would know considering I was going through it at this very second. Physically I would continue existing because I am immortal, but inside I would die over and over again. I would never be able to live this pain down. Every second would be a new wave of torture.

"You look you're going to cry." Alice always so concerned about everyone around her looked at me and reached out to touch my shoulder, but I jerked my arm away roughly. She was only showing concern for a stranger. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. It was nice meet you and I hope that you will be alright."

"Wait, I-"I called out to her softly when she started to walk away. My Alice stopped to look at me for a few seconds as she waited for me to speak. I knew the burning in her throat must be killing her and yet she took the time to help me. That was only a brief thought in my mind since all I could do was feel hollowness wanting to take over every inch of me.

I wanted to tell her the truth so that we would be able to figure this out together. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her until she remembered me again. Then I wondered if maybe this wouldn't be better for her, a life without the one person who caused all of these problems for her in the first place. Maybe for once I should not be selfish. I should set her free. It would be better for her in the long run and if we were meant to be then we would find our way back to each other. I had to believe in that.

"Thank you for being so kind. I hope that you find what you are looking for." Then I was gone before she even had time to blink, running through the woods and away from everything. I wanted nothing more than to out chase all the emotions boiling inside of me. I wanted to run as fast as I could and never look back. If I had meant so much to her then why did she not remember me? I guess in the end I was not what she had been searching for all along.

TBC…

**AN: I wrote this before I crashed and I was going to put Edward talking to Carlisle and finding out they are leaving, but I thought that would be best to do in Carlisle's POV later on. Mostly I wanted to show Edward's pain and I think I managed to do so pretty well. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and now sort of understand why he left. I will go more in depth later on in later chapters as well. I am taking requests so what would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

We sat in silence after I had told her my side of the story. I could hear her trying to process the thoughts in her mind. Alice was trying to force herself to remember that day, but it was so distorted because it had been so long and she had been through so much during the next few months. I could tell she was frustrated with the lack of cooperation from her brain and so I laced my fingers with hers in an effort to relax her before she had a vampire's version of a nervous breakdown.

"I am sorry if my leaving hurt you Alice." I whispered and reached out with my other hand to caress the side of her face with my long nimble fingers. "I have only ever wanted the best for you. When you didn't remember I thought that maybe-"

When I cut off so quickly Alice scooted a bit closer to me. "What did you think Edward? You have to tell me because I am not a mind reader. Don't keep me in suspense!"

I chuckled at her anxious behavior. One of the many things I loved about Alice was the fact she was always so damned impatient which is ironic when you think about it since she is most likely going to live forever. My thoughts quickly sobered as I got ready to answer her question. "I thought that maybe it was my punishment for being what I was. You were so good and pure and everything I am not I thought the universe did not want me to have you. That is also part of the reason I hated Carlisle so much during my rebellion. I hated him for bringing me in to this life where I got to have you for a short time only to have you taken away just as quickly. I hated him for having with Esme what I should have had with you. To me it was not fair and I was so angry. I don't think I have ever been as angry since then and there have been times I was close."

"Times such as what?" She questioned still clutching my hand almost as if she thought if she let go I would end up disappearing as I had after she left. I took comfort in the fact while she may not allow herself to be with me that she did want me to stick around. That at least was something and something is better than nothing.

I hesitated when it came time for me to answer her. You see I wasn't sure if she would be very happy with some of my answers, but I would be truthful with her. I was so tired of lying and keeping things from my once fiancée. "Well I think the closest I ever got to being that angry was the day you and Jasper remarried. When you asked me to give you away I was shell shocked not to mention hurt. I had always imagined myself in your wedding, but honestly I thought I would have a bigger and better part. You have no idea how much it hurt me to have to give you a way to Jasper. It was like losing you all over again only worse because this time I would have to watch you live as happily without me by your side as I should have been."

The small pixie like vampire frowned and then all of a sudden allowed herself to fall back to the ground behind her. I could hear a few rocks shatter as she made contact with the ground. "I hate this! I hate how everything got so messed up and I have no clue as to how I am supposed to fix it. There are so many decisions being made and then changed that I have no idea what I am supposed to do. Why can't it just be something easy so I could make everything better and everyone happy? If I make the wrong choice people will be hurt."

"People are going to be hurt no matter what." I told her reasonably before falling down next to her. I tilted my head in her direction so I would be able to look at her face. "You need to do what is best for you and not what is best for everyone else. As much as I hate myself for saying this I know that if you choose Jasper in the end then it is something I am going to have to live with. It will kill me and I won't lie about that, but it comes down to the fact that I want you to be happy even if I am not the one which makes you feel complete. What I will not do though is marry a woman to try and replace you. I know you are hell bent on getting me back with Bella, but I can't do it. I would rather live eternity alone than with someone who is never going to be you."

"Everything is so messed up and no matter which way I turn I know not everyone will get what they want. If I choose Jasper then you and Leah will be left heartbroken and I have to admit that while I may not like the she-wolf she does love him and I know you love me. If I choose you then Bella, Jacob Back, and Jasper will be the ones hurt. I could always choose nobody, but then Bella would still be hurt because you won't go back to her either way. I just do not know what I am supposed to do anymore. I am used to being able to see the outcome of everything and now I can't get a clear read on anything. I wish I had someone who could tell me what I am supposed to do."

A rustling in the forest caught both of our attention and we jumped to our feet as Carlisle and Esme stepped out from behind the trees. One look at the pair told me they had heard everything. It was my father who spoke first. "Well I cannot tell you what to do Alice, but if you do not mind I can give you my opinion and some advice that may be useful."

TBC…

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I got inspired again for this story after seeing Breaking Dawn and so I am back! I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next one you will learn that Carlisle is not a stupid man. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Do you think me stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice's POV-_

When Carlisle and Esme came in to view I was so glad that I was not human. If I were then I would most definitely be having some kind of nervous breakdown. How much had they heard? Would they tell Jasper I had been out here in the woods with Edward? If they did then he would jump to all the wrong conclusions not that I could blame him any. Lately I have given him absolutely no reason to trust me which makes me a very horrible wife indeed. If he decided to leave me before I have decided then I wouldn't blame him. I wanted him to be happy even if it was not with me. I guess in a way Edward and I are more alike than I first thought.

"Carlisle I can explain-"I started to say, but my father cut me off quickly with a soft smile. Why on earth would he be smiling now of all times?

"How stupid do the two of you really think I am?" He started as he came closer and sat down next to us. Esme followed him and crouched down next to her husband. Both Jasper and Edward deserved someone like her. They deserved someone who would stay by their sides no matter what. How I longed to be more like my mother. I wanted to be that kind of woman. "Did you honestly believe that all this time I had no idea?"

I felt Edward shift beside me. "Your thoughts have never indicated otherwise."

"Edward I have been your father for over eighty years now. I have learned how to block my thoughts when the time comes for it." He said in a gentle tone. Carlisle was always so kind and understanding even when people may not deserve it. "I know you better than you know yourself at times. I am shocked that you never came to me. You know that you can come to me for anything and when I first realized what was happening I was hurt to the say the very least, but everyone has secrets and vampires are no different."

"You must hate me?" I muttered looking down at the grass and feeling Edward squeeze my hand softly. He never liked it when I was saddened by unpleasant thoughts. "Are you going to ask me to leave?"

The thought of leaving the family broke my heart and yet I would do it if he asked. He had done so much for me over the years and I owed him this if it is what he truly wanted. I mean why would someone as great as Carlisle want me in his family when I was threatening to tear it apart because I couldn't decide? The Cullen's would probably be better off without me. Well Edward would be anyways.

"Don't think such horrible lies!" Edward hissed and I saw the gold of his eyes darken to almost black in anger. I guess we would have to extend our hunt because if he went home with black eyes everyone would think we had been doing other things besides hunting and that was not true.

"Why on earth would I ask you to leave Alice?" Carlisle asked with genuine curiosity as he tilted his head for a moment. I noticed he glanced at Edward and I whose hands were still joined and I quickly pulled mine away. I did not want to give off the wrong message. "You can't help who you love or what happened in the past. I have known about you and Edward for years. I think it all clicked for me when you went missing. Edward had been acting odd for months and once I went to check on him at the hospital and I found the two of you together. I was absolutely thrilled he had found a mate and I considered changing you myself, but I thought it would be best for him to come to me first. Sadly he did and it ended up a mess. I should have gone with my instincts and talked to him instead of waiting and hoping he would come clean. We could have avoided all of this and I blame myself."

Esme turned to husband wearing half frown. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this Carlisle?"

Her husband leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek with an apologetic smile on his lips. "It was not my story to tell."

"I should have seen the signs myself." She sighed turning to her two children wearing that concerned motherly look of hers. "Some mother I turned out to be. I could not even see when my kids were in emotional turmoil."

I let out a growl of frustration when I heard this. I threw my hands up in to the air with an aggravated sigh. "Why is everyone blaming themselves when this is my fault? If Only I could have remembered then none of this would have happened. Jasper would have found you guys eventually on his own of that I am sure and then he would have eventually met Leah. I screwed this all up because I am messed up in the head!"

"Alice you are not messed up in the head." The only father I had ever known stood up and offered me his hand. "Come for a walk with me so that we may be able to talk in private? I am not going to kick you out of the family, but I feel that you would rather have this conversation in a private manner and I suggest a walk in the woods."

My bronze haired brother? Lover? Whatever he was jumped to his feet quickly. "Whatever you want to say to her you can say to me as well. I have no secrets I keep from Alice and you know that whatever the two of you discuss I am going to hear it anyways even if I would rather not hear it."

Carlisle shot him a stern expression. "You have kept many secrets from me over the years son and I believe Alice and I have a right to speak in private. If she wishes to tell you what we discussed later on then that is fine, but for now I would like to talk to her in private as I am sure Esme would like to do with you. So Alice do you fancy a walk with an old man?"

I smiled and took his offered arm while at the same time directing a thought towards Edward. _We can talk after I speak to Carlisle. I promise I will not run away this time or try to avoid you. _"Yes Carlisle I think a walk would be great."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but it works because I wanted to know if you wanted to see a talk between Edward and Esme first or Carlisle and Alice. Let me know what you want to see. I do hope you liked this even though it is short. I would have made this all one chapter, but this flu is kicking my butt.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. A fathers wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Carlisle and I were quiet as we walked through the lush forest together at a human pace. I wasn't sure if I should start the conversation or wait for him to say something. I could always look in to the future to see how this conversation went, but I did not have the energy and if this conversation went bad then I really did not want to suffer through it twice. I decided I would let him stat the conversation since it had been his idea to take a walk in the woods and so obviously he had something to say. Nothing I could say to him would change the damage which had been done anyways.

"Alice I know that you must be confused over what you are feeling." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly gesture and I wanted to cry. He is the only father I had and a part of me feels as if I had let him down. "I cannot imagine how this effecting you, but what I do know is you can't blame yourself for any of this. Nobody is to blame really. What's done is done and instead of trying to blame any specific person what you need to do is really think about what you really want. I am going to support you no matter what you choose because I am your father in a sense and even if you are not biologically my daughter I see you as one. I can never replace your human father and I know this, but I hope you know that in my eyes you are my daughter."

I stopped walking to hug him. How could he ever think I did not see him as a father. "Carlisle you are the only father I have ever known and you need to know that even if I did remember my dad I would never find a better one than you. I am sorry that I messed up so badly."

"Everyone, even vampires, make mistakes Alice." He answered as we pulled apart and started walking again. "Do you love him?"

I knew that he was talking about Edward. Everyone knew I loved Jasper because I would never have married him if I did not love him. "I do and the worst part is I know it isn't because of the past. The bits I am starting to remember tell me I loved him as a human and now I love him again. It's so confusing because I thought I saw him as only my brother and I know I am wondering if maybe I was trying to hide my true feelings for him because I was with Jasper when we met for a second time. We have always had this connection that I never understood and it only gets stronger and stronger. Tell me what to do dad. Tell me who I should choose."

"That is not for me to decide." He stated while brushing a lock of white blond hair from his eyes. "This is not a choice that anyone can make for you no matter how much you wish it so. What I can do is offer fatherly advice and an idea."

I nodded since I would take anything right about now. "Okay go ahead and tell me what you think and your idea."

Carlisle stopping walking as we both chose to lean again trees standing side by side. "As your father I shouldn't want you dating anyone, but you are married and so that kind of is null and void. I should also tell you to honor your marriage vows, but if you are not happy in that marriage I will not allow you to suffer. Jasper is going to be fine no matter what happens. Even if he chose to do something stupid it would not be your fault. Every decision that someone makes is their own and you cannot be responsible for what they choose to do. Both men love you dearly Alice it is easy to see that and yet you need to make a choice. Putting it off is only going to hurt them both and the sooner you make your choice the easier it will be for them to move on and get their lives in order."

"That makes sense." I agreed in a low tone and slid down to the ground in a sitting position. "I just hate the thought of hurting one of them and I know I will. This whole mess could have been avoided if-"

My father for all intents and purposes cut me off before I could finish. "How do you think it could have been avoided Alice? Even if you had remembered Edward, Jasper was meant to be in your life in one way or another. There would have been jealousy issues no matter what. Even if you and Jasper were only friend's things would still be complicated. Should haves, would haves, and what ifs are not going to help anything."

"What will help things then?" I questioned and again the idea of me leaving popped in to my head, but if I did that then Jasper and Edward would come after me. I did not have to look in to the future to know this. I knew both men too well to think they would let me go without any action to find me on their part.

"Well I suggest a vacation." He said calmly with a small smile when I looked at him as if he were nuts. "You need to be away from everyone to figure out what you want and you also need to know if you and Edward are compatible. I suggest you two go to Isle Esme for a week. I know it sounds crazy, yet I think it is the best way to see if your feelings are strong enough to make a future together. You need to see if the two of you still fit as you did when you were human or if this all just the heat of the moment. I will speak to Jasper so you do not have to worry about that. What do you say?"

I sat there in silence. I had thought he would lecture me or tell me about my past and what he had seen, but he was suggesting I go to a very romantic island with Edward. I had never thought about that and I was not quite sure I trusted myself to be able to resist Edward and maybe this was best for me. "I'll go to Isle Esme if you tell me exactly what you saw when you found the two of us together."

"If that is what you want then I will tell you." Carlisle said and I watched as he seemed to get lost in a memory of the past. Why it is that everyone else could remember and yet I could not baffled me.

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I am really tired and wanted to post it before I went to bed. The next chapter is a flashback and then Carlisle and Alice will talk again before we move on to Edward and Esme. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Carlisle Remembers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I know it has been forever since I updated this story, but I actually got inspiration for it again. I finally know how it is going to end and everything. There are probably ten or so more chapters, but I can't say there will not be more since you all know me and how my stories tend to go on forever. Anyways, I do hope that are still reading this story since it was my first ever Twilight story so parting with it is going to be hard for me, but like I said I have ten or so more chapters.**

Carlisle's POV- Flashback

I felt as if I had not spent any time with my song for month's now. I know that things have been tense since I brought Rosalie in to the family and I fear that Edward my resent me for trying to mingle in his love life. I wish that he could see I really only wanted what was best for him. I wanted my son to have love in his life. I wanted him to be able to share with someone what I shared with Esme. When I found Rosalie in the street breathing her last breath I honestly had thought it was fate, a beautiful blond woman around his age just waiting for me to turn. It had been an opportunity I couldn't give. Yet now that I think back on it I should have realized that Edward would be angry with me. How would he be able to find love with someone when he couldn't even find it within himself to love himself?

In trying to make it up to my son I had gotten him the job at the mental hospital. I thought that maybe if he could help others it would take his mind of hating what he had become. It seemed to be going well in my opinion. Ever since he had started working here I could see a change in my bronze haired son. He seemed lighter and happier than I had ever seen him before. Edward smiled more and if one can believe it he actually laughed when he heard a joke and got along with Rosalie for the most part. It was almost as if someone had breathed a new life in to him. Whatever had happened to change my son it had changed him for the better and I could only hope that change was permanent.

Making my way in to the mental hospital where I knew I would find Edward even though it was his day off, I smiled at the woman running the front desk as I hurried past her. It wasn't that I didn't like her anything, but all the women who worked here seemed to forget that I was a happily married man. It would be better for everyone if I pretended they did not exist and do what I had come here for. I wanted to talk to my son and see if I could get him to open up to me about what had changed in his life. When he was first changed we used to talk all the time and yet since Esme came along he has closed himself off and I can't help, but wonder if he did it because he feels that he is taking up my time with my wife. I needed to assure him that married or not I would always be here for him if he wanted or needed to talk.

After talking to a few of the orderlies I learned that Edward was in the shock therapy room helping one of the patients. I cringed at the thought of shock therapy. It was one of the many human medical practices that I did not agree with. I saw it more as a form of torture than a form of help. It saddened me when I thought of the poor patients were basically torture and all for medical purposes. Our job as doctors was to help them not make their lives worse. With a shake of my head I headed in the direction of the shock therapy room as quickly as I could while still being able to pull off looking human.

By the time I made it there I could hear my son and the human he was with talking. Now normally I would not be one to eavesdrop, but I couldn't seem to help it. As far as I knew my son hardly ever talked to the patients and by the tone of his voice I could tell they were both very comfortable with each other. Moving as slowly as I could I peek through the window above the door to see my son for all intents and purposes holding a small girl who had to be around his age if her facial features were any indication in his arms as he rocked her back and forth? It was clear as day to see they cared about one another to a degree I never would have expected.

"It's going to be alright Alice." My son whispered in to her as he kissed her cheek and continued to rock her in his arms with a gentleness I had never seen him exhibit before. "I swear that I am going to get you out of here. I won't let you ever go through this torment again. As soon as I talk to Carlisle we will set you free I promise. If he doesn't agree with our plan then you and I will go somewhere together just the two of us."

The girl who I now knew to be called Alice bit her bottom lip as she curled in to his embrace. "I would never tear you away from your family Edward. Carlisle will understand I have already told you. _I've seen _how accepting he will be. You need to get over your fear because your father loves you Edward. He loves you as if you were his biological son and I can only hope that when I become like you he will see me as a daughter as well."

I left after that because I had so much on my mind I needed to process. Edward had found his mate and she was a human. Edward was going to turn a human which meant that we would have to leave, but I suppose if that made him happy then that is really what matters. I think what bothered me the most was the fact that my son feared I would not accept his choices. Did he not realize that all I ever wanted was his happiness? I had two choices and one would be confronting him about what I saw while the other would be waiting for him to come to me. I guess I'll wait for him to come to me because that shows he trusts me. He needs to do all of this on his own time and all I can do is try to be patient.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I hope that you all liked it none the less. I actually have inspiration for this story again like I said in the first AN and so I am hoping to update it **_**way **_**more often. Please let me know if you all liked this chapter or not since you know that I adore hearing what you have to say about my chapters. In the next one Carlisle and Alice talk again or Edward and Esme, which would you want to see? Let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Esme Listens

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Alice and Carlisle had walked off in to the woods together I couldn't help, but to try to listen in on their thoughts. I needed to know what they were talking about and what Alice was thinking. This is the first time she had allowed me to be close to her in a while and I had to be sure that my father wasn't saying something that would ultimately change her mind. I mean I loved Carlisle, but sometimes when he tried to do the right thing it could backfire on him and this time it was too risky for that to happen. My relationship with Alice was hanging by a thread and anything anyone said could influence her decision so I had to make sure they said the right things.

"Edward you know that it is rude to eavesdrop." Esme said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and turned my attention to her instead. "I am sure that he isn't going to say anything that will cause her to run. You know Carlisle only wants the best for all of you kids and most likely he is being the ear she needs in this time. Why don't you let me do the same for you? I am sure that you have a lot to get off of your chest and we haven't had a good mother and son bonding session in a while now."

I shifted from foot to foot as I thought it over. It wasn't that I did not want to open up to Esme, but some of it was kind of embarrassing to talk about with my mother for all intents and purposes. Still I did need someone to talk to and she always had been the best listener other than Alice of course. "Are you sure you want to hear all of this? Some of it is rather dark and well let's just say it doesn't paint me as the gentleman you claim me to be."

My mother offered one of her smiles that had the ability to instantly calm me down and send reassurance coursing through my veins like blood would if I were still human. "Edward everyone has a dark side even me. I try to hide it because I want to be a good influence on all of my children, but it is still there. Anything that you tell me I swear that I will not judge. I am the last person who has the right to be judging others and judgment would not help in this situation. Go ahead and say whatever it is that you need to say and I will listen and offer my thoughts at the end. Remember that I love you and nothing you have done nor anything you can say is ever going to change that fact. You are my son and good or bad a mother's love is always going to be there no matter what."

Sitting down in the grass I waited for my mother to join me which she did a half a second later. "Well then this story is a very long one, but you as you now know Alice and I were together when she was human. I was planning to marry her and take her with us when we left so that I could change her. Things were going fine until James came in to the picture. I am not sure why he lied about it when he went after Bella, but I can only assume it was a part of his minds games. Maybe he wanted to hurt me by taunting me with the fact that in the end he may not have killed Alice, but he did keep us apart as he had wanted to do by bestowing death upon her. Sometimes I wish that he had killed me because living without her was torture. She is actually the reason I rebelled. When I thought I lost her I felt no reason to try and be a better person anymore. I decided it would be best to give in to my darker urges hoping that maybe it would help me to forget her, but in the end it did not work."

I paused and Esme placed her hand over mine in a gesture showing her desire to comfort me. "What happened next, Edward? Why didn't you say anything when she and Jasper joined the family?"

"At first I thought maybe she had remembered me and I was filled with so much joy." I felt a sad smile grace my lips as I remember coming home to find Alice in my room only to have my hopes dashed a few minutes later when Jasper appeared by her side. "When I realized that she and Jasper where together I wanted her to be happy and if he made her happy I thought that would be enough for me, but I was wrong. When I met Bella and was attracted to her blood I thought I could make myself love her, but I was wrong again. Finally I just couldn't stop myself anymore especially when Alice found a picture of her I kept hidden away. I think maybe I wanted her to find it so that I could just tell her everything you know? I never intended to hurt Jasper and I hope you believe that. I never wanted to hurt him, but I love her and I can't live my life without her. I can't live my life pretending that I am happy with Bella. I won't lie to myself and those I care about any longer. I just simply cannot stand to live that way for a moment more."

Esme wrapped her arms around in a tight embrace. "Oh my poor baby boy. I wish I could take away all the hurt, but I can't. All I can do is tell you to follow your heart and if Alice is what you want then I support your decision. I will not lie to you and tell you that it is going to be easy because we both know that is not true. People are going to be hurt no matter what the two of you decide to do and yet you cannot base your choice on how others will feel, especially when it something as big as this. Follow your heart son and we can only hope that Alice will follow hers as well and that it will lead to you."

TBC…

**AN: As many as you know I have been having you vote on stories you want me to finish up and this was one of them so I will be focusing on this as well as another one. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and I do hope that you liked it even though it was short, but shorter chapters come to faster so I hope you can work with that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Bella Begs

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice's POV-_

It had been nearly a week since Edward and I had decided we would take Carlisle's advice and go to isle Esme for a couple of weeks. Of course there people who were not happy about it like Jasper for instant and of course Bella. Currently the human girl I had once called a best friend was crying her eyes out and begging Edward to rethink his plans. Jasper stood stony and silent by my side. He would not beg me to stay, but he had made it very clear that he did not want me to go on this trip. Still after a lot of thinking I knew that if I wanted to sort my feelings out for Edward it would be best to be away from Jasper and anyone else who may try and influence my choice.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" Bella cried clinging to Edward's shirt as he tried to calm her down though it did not seem to be working. "You said that when you came back after having left that you would never leave me again. You promised me Edward! What has changed since now and then? We were supposed to be married soon! We were planning our lives together. Is this another way for you to try and push me away because you don't want me to give up my human life?"

I watched Edward sigh and run his long pale fingers in his bronze colored hair. He was frustrated for obvious reasons and I knew that there was nothing I could do about it to help him. I had decided that I would stop blaming myself because Carlisle did have a point when he said that things always ended up the way they did for a reason. Nothing I did would chance past events and all I could do was try to make a better future by figuring out my feelings.

"Bella we have been over this a hundred times. It has nothing to do with something you have or have not done." He stated in a calm and rational voice as he looked down the girl who refused to become his ex. "This has to do with me and _my _feelings. I simply do not feel for to the same extent you seem to claim for me. I do care about you Bella, but those feelings are not the ones a lover should feel especially for the woman he was going to marry. I see you in the same way as I see Rosalie. You are like a sister to me or better yet a daughter. I realize that all I ever really wanted to do after getting my urge to kill you was to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe from the harsh realities of life in a way I had not been. I am sorry if I hurt you, but that is the truth and I am not going to pretend otherwise."

"Love does not just go away!" Bella nearly screamed as her eyes grew desperate almost crazy. I wanted to say something and yet I figured hearing from me right now would only make matters worse. "You loved me or else you wouldn't have been with me for so long. I think that what you are feeling right now is simply a case of cold feet. Everyone gets nervous when they are planning to get married, but you do not just run away from your problems. Please just stay and we can figure this out together like we always do."

Finally he seemed to lose his temper. "There is nothing for us to figure out! I don't love you Bella and I don't think that I ever really did. I have tried to be polite about this, but you have given me no other choice. Do you want to know why I could never love you? It is because I love somebody else and they have had my heart for years so I am sorry, but my heart will never belong to you. It does not even belong to me anymore."

Her eyes darkened with hatred as she surveyed him. "Who is it that has your heart? Who could _ever _love you in the same ways that I can?"

When he went to open his mouth I stopped because as selfish as I was I wanted to at least try to salvage some of friendship with Bella. Perhaps when I had made my final decision I would talk to her and tell her the truth, but right now I did not see how it could help the situation any. "Bella I know this hard for you right now, but I think that maybe you should wait a couple of weeks before trying to talk to him again. Right now your emotions are very intense and all over the place. You just need some time to figure things out as does Edward. How about I drive you home?"

For a few seconds I wasn't sure if she would agree or not and I couldn't see her choice in my visions since she was still deciding. Finally her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Yeah I guess that would be okay since I am getting nowhere right now. Edward I know you do not want to hear it, but I love you and I hope that when you come back from wherever it is you and Alice are going that you will call me and hopefully we can figure things out and fix us."

"I highly doubt that will happen, but I will call you when I get back. I owe you an explanation at the very least." He told her before grabbing my arm after she had gone out to the garage to wait for me in my car. "Remember to hurry back Alice because our plane leaves soon and you will no doubt want to double check and make sure you have everything you will need."

TBC…

**AN: I just could not seem to not write even when I feel like crap so I hope I did alright. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. I think you will be happy to know there are less than ten chapters left to this story. It's kind of weird for me having this story come to a close because it was my first ever Twilight story. I will be really sad to see it end.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Promises on a Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I know that we could have taken a private plane, but you once told me you like to watch people while flying and gaze in to their futures." I tried to start a conversation between Alice and me once we were settled in our seats on the plane. We would take a boat from Rio to Isle Esme once we had actually gotten to Rio. It was a long flight and I really didn't want to sit in silence with only the sound of the thoughts of other passengers in my head to fill the time. "Jasper seemed to take the news of the trip rather well and by well I mean he didn't rip my arms off."

The tiny love of my life smiled even though she refused to look at me and instead focused on looking at the clouds outside the window. "I am sure that he wanted to rip your arms off, but I asked him not to do so. He knew it would only hurt me and despite his feelings for you he doesn't wish to cause me pain. I wish I could say that he had been understanding about everything, but that would be a lie. He did tell me that he wanted me to figure things out and no matter what happened on this trip he would deal with the consequences."

I reached out to set my hand over hers. "Does that include him being understanding when you choose to be with me over him?"

Her eyes flickered over in my direction for a few seconds. "I suppose that would be included though we did not say it outright in our conversation. I wanted him to accept the fact I was going on this trip and by mentioning the fact I may not chose him in the end I doubt I would have gotten the results I wanted. Edward I agreed to go on this trip because Carlisle is right about me needing to sort out my feelings, but you have to be prepared that I may not choose you. I am not saying this to hurt because I have hurt you enough already I just want you to be prepared in case you don't get the results you want."

I shook my head firmly and pressed my lips together in a thin tight line. "That is not going to happen and do you want to know how I know?"

"You stole my ability to see the future?" Alice asked with a teasing smile as she tried to lighten the mood which worked well for her when I felt myself smile back at her.

"I wish." I muttered before squeezing her fingers and brushing my lips against her cheek. I wanted to kiss her lips and yet I refrained fearing it would be too much too soon. "I know because you and I are destined to be. We were torn apart only to be brought back together years later. Fate wouldn't test us so much if we were not meant to be."

Her golden eyes filled with a hint of sadness and I felt like an ass for making her sad, but I knew what I spoke happened to be the truth. I knew with absolute certainty that Alice and I were meant to be together and now she needed to see it as well. That is what I was hoping this trip would offer her. "I wish that I could be as sure as you seem to be about us. Don't get me wrong because I do love you, but is love enough? I mean you and Bella loved each other and look where you are now."

The mention of my ex made me clench my teeth together. When was everyone going to realize I had never loved the human? I had had just been using her as a way to get try and get over my Alice. "Bella and I never love each other Alice. I was using her to try and move on from you and she may not admit it, but Bella was using me as well. She wanted to feel loved and I offered her that. When I came back she used me to try and get over her feelings for Jacob. There was never any real love involved. I have only ever loved one person and that person is you."

"You were going marry her." She argued raising one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as well. "Only because at the time you did not remember me."

Alice huffed and narrowed her eyes. She really wanted to win this argument yet I would not let her. "You were still going to marry her."

"I was only going to marry her because you wanted me to." I finally admitted. I felt her startle and jump back in her seat a little. I doubt she had been expecting me to say something like that. "You were so hell bent on seeing me happy with her I figured I would marry her and then you would be happy because you would think I was happy. You really do not understand the depth of my feelings for you do you?"

"Edward-"She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her before she could even get started.

"That is okay though because this trip will give me the time I need to show you how much I love you. It will be a fresh start for the both of us and I think that is what we need." I leaned in to brush my lips against her cheek once more. "As long as we leave all our emotional baggage on this plane I think we will have a good chance. I am going to show you why we are destined to be together Alice and then we will have the future we should of have from the very beginning. I promise you that things will work out the way they should have."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all liked this chapter. I am going to try and do a chapter a day so I hope that makes you all happy. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. pleasure to meet you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice's POV-_

I have to admit that after I stepped off the boat with Edward and on to the soft sand of Isle Esme that I was terrified of what was going to happen next. My mind was whirl wind of fears and maybe even hopes of what would happen, but they were passing in my mind so fast that I not get a good grip on them. Edward did not say anything to me even though I knew that he could read my mind and therefore he knew all of my fears and such. I am glad that let me think in peace because I could barely understand them myself and having to explain them to someone else would be nearly impossible.

"I actually planned something special so I hope that you won't mind." He said while pulling our luggage off of the boat. I offered to take some of the bags from him, but ever the gentleman he would not allow me to take any of them. "I know how hard this has been on you Alice and I know that I have not made it easy either. I know I probably went about this the wrong way so I am going to rectify that."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I loved the fact that he wanted to try and go about this the right way and yet I had no idea how he planned to go about it. "It's not that I don't appreciate the effort, but exactly how are you going to do this?"

That lopsided and oh so beautiful smile of his came out to play as he got ready to answer. "Well I am mighty glad you decided to ask me that. It is simple really and I can't believe it took me so long to come up with idea to begin with. We are going to start fresh. It's going to be as if we are meeting for the first time. There is no better time than to start right now. Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I couldn't help, but notice that you are stranded on the same island that I am. It looks as if we are going to be together for a while. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name or shall I refer to you as beautiful girl?"

I smiled brightly at him loving the way his mind worked. He had wanted a way to start over and boy had he come up with a good one. I was surprised that I had not come up with idea myself. With a nod I fell in to my part with ease. "Well hello there Edward my name is Alice and it is a pleasure to meet you. I probably shouldn't be talking to strangers, but since I don't remember my father I can't really say what he or my mother would tell me to do. For all I know maybe they would want me talk to you. So I suppose that since we are stranded we should probably find shelter and wouldn't you know it? I think I saw a house up over that hill. It is very convenient if you as me."

"Either that or we are very lucky." Edward replied with a slight laugh as he offered me his arm. I took it after a moment of fake hesitation because after we were pretending to have just met. "While we hike up to the house why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well my name is Alice, I see the future, and if I didn't mention it before I am a vampire." I watched in amusement he put on a look of fake astonishment.

His astonished looked changed to one of humor. "Well Alice I have to say that is quite an amazing story you have. For you see I am a vampire as well and I can read minds. It is very interesting to meet another of my kind especially someone so beautiful."

If I had the ability to do so I know that I would be blushing. "You are quite the charmer. I think I have to be careful around you."

"And why is that?" He questioned as we finally reached the house and I opened the door for her. "Are you afraid I may try to kill you?"

"I would see it coming before you could form the thought." I rolled my eyes as he set the luggage down. The house looked exactly the same as it did the last time I had been here. "I have to be careful because you are a charmer and everyone knows that charmers steal hearts."

"I guess that means I should be careful as you as well." Edward stated before suddenly jerking me towards his body so that our fronts were pressed together. "I suppose though that it is too late for me to try and be careful because you had my heart the second I laid eyes on you. I have to ask if you feel the same?"

I sighed before taking a breath I really did not need I let my eyes meet his as I replied. "I will not deny that I feel attraction towards you. There is a connection between us that I am not sure I will ever understand and yet I am not sure if that means anything."

"I am glad then that we are going to be able to get to know each other and see if this connection means anything." He released my hands even though I could tell that he was fighting the desire to kiss me as I wanted to kiss him, but we both really wanted to see if our connection was more than simply physical and so we pulled away. "Would you like to play a game of chess? It would interesting at the very least to see who would win between a future seer and mind reader."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I don't feel well today and because I am under a lot of stress. I would love to hear your thoughts and I really do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Water fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I say we go for best three out of five." I mumbled in irritation as Alice took my Queen for the second time since we had started playing chess. The games were always close for obvious reasons, but she had won twice in a row and it was starting to annoy me. "I think you were just lucky those first two times and I demand a rematch."

Alice rolled her bright golden eyes as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Well what if I don't want to play chess anymore? I am kind of in the mood to go swimming."

All thoughts of engaging her in another game of chess left my head when the thought of her in a swim suit took its place. Using my vampire speed I started pushing the chess pieces away. "Swimming sounds like it could be just as fun if not more so. We can always have a chess rematch later. I'll just go change down in to shorts and meet you at the water's edge."

She nodded with a smile as she got up to change. "Alright then I bet I will be at the water's edge first!"

I laughed and hurried to grab my swim trunks so that I could change. I wanted to beat her out to the water because seeing her pout was probably one of the cutest things I had ever seen. She had a pout that could probably get her anything she wanted and from anyone. I knew that I was a goner whenever she flashed her pout my way and I was pretty sure that she knew it as well. As soon as I had slipped on my orange swim trunks (A gag from Emmett for Christmas last year) I hurried as fast as my feet would carry me towards the water. I saw Alice make a dash from the house as she tried to catch up with me and to my immense surprise she passed me quickly which I was not going to allow.

With an extra burst of speed I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle which was bare since she happened to be wearing a forest green Bikini that I instantly wished she would start wearing all the time. "I got you!"

"Yeah you have me, but who has you!" She squealed as we toppled sideways in to the water as the waves crashed over us. Before I had a chance to get my bearings I felt the tiny love of my existence swim away from and deeper in to the ocean. "Catch me if you!"

Since I never had been one to back down from a challenge I quickly started paddling deeper in to the water. Since my arms and legs were longer than hers it did not take me very long to catch up to her. "It didn't take me very long to catch you. I think you are forgetting that out of us I am the superior being."

"Superior being?" She stuttered as a look of defiance crossed over her tiny facial features. "Oh I am _so _going to show you who the superior out of the two of us is."

Before I could say anything she had dunked my head under the water and was using her body weight to hold me under. It was not as if I would drown or anything so I let her have her fun for a good five minutes before I decided to retaliate. After I eventually became bored of this I grabbed her around the waist and drug her under the water with me. Bubbles erupted from her mouth as she started laughing.

We stayed under the water for a while after that looking at the different fish and underwater plant life. I took her hand and she allowed me to do so as we continued swimming together. I knew that things were still complicated for her, but right now we were just Edward and Alice and it was the only thing that really mattered. We could be who we were with nobody else around and we didn't have to worry about the constant judgment of others to which I was grateful. Alice seemed to be more herself when we were alone and that gave me hope that in the end we would be together like we should have been this entire time.

When we came up I was the one who got a shock as she kissed me softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" I questioned feeling my grow scrunch up in confusion.

"Thank you for bringing me here and for not pressuring me to make any decisions right away." She said as we started swimming back towards the shore. "Before I left Jasper told me that when we got back he wanted my decision. He said that he couldn't keep waiting and I understand. I don't like this anymore than either of you guys, but I felt as if I had rushed it I may make the wrong choice and that would only make matters even worse you know?"

I could feel my heart fly up and in to my throat. "Have you made a choice then? You don't have to tell me if you haven't, but I have to admit that I am curious."

Alice bit her bottom lip and for a few tense moments I wasn't sure if she was going to say anything at all. "I haven't made a concrete decision, but I am getting there. By the end of the week I have no doubt that I will have come to a decision. The time I have spent with you here so far has been amazing Edward and I don't regret it at all."

"It will only get better Ali." I promised as we walked on to the sand and even though I probably should not have, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against my chest lowering my mouth to hers as we kissed under the moonlight. "I have said it before and I will probably say it a million more times before this trip has ended, but I love you Alice and nothing is ever going to change that."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty well and I hope that you all agree as well. Let me know what you all thought and I need to know if you would like a smut scene with Alice and Edward. Tell me your thoughts in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Pros and Nos

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice's POV-_

I know how stupid this was going to sound, but when Edward decided to go hunting I thought it would be a good idea to do a pro's and con's list about Edward and Jasper. It was probably childish of me to try and choose this way and yet I really did not know what else to do. These last few days with Edward had been so much better than I originally thought they would be. I could actually see myself being with him for eternity and that scared me. It did not frighten because I didn't trust him, but rather because he may have been right and maybe he had been my future all along.

I tapped my pen against the blank piece of paper on the table. Well I wouldn't get anywhere if I just sat her all day long. Quickly I jotted down both of their names and list of numbers 1 to 10 under each name. I suppose I should probably start with the pros of being with Jasper. Number one would have to be the fact he was my husband which meant a lot. Number two would be how he was the first person I remember seeing in my visions after becoming a vampire. I continued on doing adding things like the fact he was sweet, caring, protective, and new me very well. The list went on until I reached number 10.

When it came to the pros of being with Edward I did it exactly in the same fashion as I had with Jasper. Number one being the fact he was really good when it came to sex. It wasn't the most important reason, but I thought it deserved a place on the list. The second reason on the list being the fact he had been the one to change me. I thought was a good reason as well. I also chose to add the fact that he knew me better than anyone Jasper included, he made me laugh, we had more in common than me and Jasper, along with the more redeeming aspects of his personality.

When it came time to write out the cons I was hesitant. There were a lot of reasons as to why I shouldn't be with either of them, but most of the reasons were basically the same. In the end I decided not to do a cons list since I knew all of the reasons anyways. I sat staring at the paper for what seemed like eternity though I knew that was not actually how much time had passed. Where was I supposed to go from here? How could I find the answer from this little list? With a growl I balled up the paper and threw it across the room since it had not been of much help. Finally I knew what I needed to. Grabbing up two fresh pieces of paper I started writing and I didn't stop until I heard Edward come back through the door.

"Alice what are you doing?" He questioned as he came to stand next to me looking at the two envelopes of one which had his name and the other hand Jasper's. His voice lowered an octave when he realized what the letters most likely meant. "I take it you have made your choice then?"

"I wrote two letters." I told him looking down at the envelopes. As I had been writing my choice was starting to become clearer. "They are both goodbye letters and when we get home next week one of you will be getting the letter. I have not made my decision for sure, but I am almost there. I have one request of you though and I knew that it will help me in making my choice."

Almost immediately as I spoke those words he was sitting down next to me with both of my hands in his. "Whatever it is you want just ask and I will make sure it yours."

I smiled and reached out to caress his cheek. "I want to you to recreate a day we spent together when I was human. You can take all the time you need to get ready and I do not have particular day in mind since I only remember bits and pieces, but I feel like I missing those memories and in order to make the right decision I need some of them back. Does that sound stupid?"

Edward shook his head as he ran the fingers of one hand through my hair. "That does not sound stupid at all. I will only need a night to prepare because I have the perfect day in mind. In order to get it ready though I will need to make a few calls and we need to go to Rio so I can pick up a few things. Do you mind if we leave now? If I want to have everything ready by the day after tomorrow then I need to order a few things tonight. As it turns out they are having a festival in Rio and so we can stay and enjoy the evening there before we come back here. Why don't you go and get changed while I make a few calls?"

"Sure!" I said happily at the thought of spending an evening in Rio. The people where always so happy there and the shops and music were great as well. I had never gone to Rio with Jasper since he did not feel comfortable around all of the people, but it looked as if I would be able to stay the night there with Edward. "Give me ten minutes and I should be ready to go."

The bronze haired vampire I was quickly falling head over heels for smiled back. "Well give me twenty minutes and then I will be ready to go as well. I promise to make the next week here unforgettable Alice."

TBC…

**AN: Hey all I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. There are not a whole lot of chapters left and I can hardly believe this story is coming to an end, but I think it is a good thing. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Rio

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When we got to Rio I told Alice to go and enjoy the dancing and stuff in the streets while I took care of some business. I also made her promise not to use her visions to look in to the future. With a pout she had agreed and disappeared among the endless parade of people filling the streets and I went to take care of some business. It did not take me long to finish what needed to be done before I went back to the streets looking for Alice. I had promised her a nice night in Rio and that is what she was going to get.

As it turns out I found her dancing in the middle of the street with a bunch of other people who was either dancing or watching an older African man play on his homemade drums. I had to admit he was pretty good and my foot started tapping to the beat unconsciously. I smiled as I watched Alice wave her arms above her and swing her hips to the beat of the drums. She was beautiful, but then again there hasn't been a moment in time when I didn't think Ali to be a stunning masterpiece.

"Edward!" She cried seeing me standing in the crowd of people. Her tiny feet bounced her over in my direction as she grabbed my hand and tried to tug me in to the center of the mob. "What are you doing standing over there when you could be dancing? You are missing out on the fun!"

"Alice-" I tried to say something and yet she wouldn't let me since she was too busy pulling me in to the crowd before she started hopping around to the beat again with my hands trapped by hers which caused me to dance as well. "You really do not like to take no for an answer do you?"

The smile that appeared on her face was brighter than the sun. "Is it ironic that I am about to answer your question about no with no as an answer itself?"

Again I could not stop myself from laughing. "Not at all Alice, because if you answered it any other way then you wouldn't be the same girl who has had my heart for all these years."

"You're sweet Edward." She replied wrapping her arms around my neck as the drummer was replaced by someone playing the guitar. She rests her head against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "I wish that we could stay this way forever. I never understood humans when they used the phrase about capturing time in a bottle, but I have a better understanding now."

Pressing my lips against crown of her head I continued to sway to the music with her. I knew exactly how she was feeling. I was the happiest I had been for a very long time and I wished more than anything I could find a way to stay this way. "We could stay this way you know. I mean it is not as if we have to eat or anything so technically we would have no real reason to move if we didn't want to."

This time it was my pixie who laughed as she slapped my chest. "I was being serious you know."

"So was I." I countered raising an eyebrow at her. "If you are truly happy here then I am willing to stay here forever. You really do not understand what I would do for you to make you happy and to keep you. I would run away with you Alice if that is what we had to do in order to be together. I would do anything; give anything, to be with you. I know that I said I wouldn't pressure you and I am not trying to do that now, but I am speaking the truth. I love you Alice and if I set the world on fire and watch it burn to be with you then so be it."

Her usually bright eyes suddenly filled with an intensity I hardly ever saw. Her right hand came up to rest against my cheek. "You really would do that all of that for me wouldn't you? You do not have to answer that because I already see the answer in your eyes. You would turn this world upside for me. Why would you do that?"

"You know why." I said letting my eyes lock on her lips for a few seconds. I know that I had wanted to keep this off the physical and yet right at this moment I couldn't help what I wanted. She was so close to me and for all I knew this may be my last chance. This trip could end up being my last moments with Alice because if she chose Jasper he would never let us be alone together not that I could blame him. "I love you and that doesn't explain the depth of my emotion enough, but it is as close as I can get. I am always going to be in love with you no matter what and even if I had the ability to change my feelings I wouldn't because-"

I never got the chance to say another word because she pressed her lips urgently against mine. Usually at any other time it would have been me, but this time it was her who initiated the kiss and pulled me in to one of the back alleys. Her hand tangled in my hair as she pushed me up against a brick building and trapping me with her small body. I was too stunned to do anything than kiss her back. My hands slipped around her back as I pulled Alice as close to me as I could without crushing her. When I felt her tiny legs wrap around my waist I knew what was going to happen and damn me to hell I was not going to stop it even if I should.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people this is the only chapter you are getting from me today because I have the flu again and I have a lot to do today so I am sorry, but I hope that you all like this and you know that I would love to hear your thoughts because it is your reviews that keep me inspired to keep writing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. The Chosen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I need you Edward." My little pixie whispered in my ear as she continued to grind up against me in the empty alley. I groaned as I tried to gather up the strength to tell her no because I did not want her to regret this after, but I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. I know that I definitely did not want to tell her no since I wanted her more than I wanted anyone or anything. "I tried to fight it, I tried to squash, but no matter what I do I cannot seem to get you out of my head or my heart. If I am being honest here I openly admit that I don't want to get rid of my feelings for you. I love you Edward and I am no longer ashamed of it."

Hearing her say those shattered any idea I had of stopping this before it went any further. Spinning us around, I pushed her back to the side of the building as I growled playfully in her ear before pressing my lips to hers and forcing her mouth open with my tongue. My little Alice did not put up a fight as I kissed her and she even allowed my tongue to invade her mouth. I could feel her hands go to my hair as she tugged at my bronzed locks in order to deepen the kiss. I let my hands grip the back of her thighs tightly which caused her body to come even closer to mine.

Even though my mind had started to fog up I managed to clear my head enough to think of something I needed her to hear before we went any further. "Ali please do not get upset with me for saying this, but I can't do this with you if you are just going to choose Jasper. I cannot have you only to lose you to _him_. Now I am not saying this to make you choose because I would never do that, but I need to know that if we do this I am not going to lose you again because I couldn't bear it."

I grew still when she pulled her head back. I thought for sure she was going to tell me that she couldn't be with me because she wasn't sure who she was going to choose. Yet to my surprise she was smiling and before I could say anything she was kissing me again and this time her thoughts invaded my mind. _Oh Ed, you really don't see that I have already made my choice do you? Do you honestly think I would screw around with your emotions like that again? I am giving myself to you because I choose you. I've known for a little while now that you are the one I want, but I had to be sure. I can promise you know that I am sure and I know you were going to relive one of my human days with me, but I think tomorrow we should go home. The sooner I end things with Jasper and talk to Bella the sooner we can be together for the rest of our long and unnatural lives._

When I heard her thoughts I knew that I would be crying if I could. I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I feared I may explode. I could not believe that Alice was going to choose me. I couldn't believe that she had chosen me. I mean sure I had wanted it, but there had been a really deep fears that she would end up choosing Jasper. I was so relieved to know that this trip would not be the last of our relationship. In fact this was technically going to be a brand new start for us! We would have the life that we should've had all along. Of course I felt bad for my brother, but then again I didn't because he had Leah Clearwater.

"Marry me Alice?" I spoke the words before I even realized that I had been thinking them. It had just sort of popped out of my mouth.

Her eyes widened before she pressed her for-head against mine. "I can't answer that question until I end things with Jasper for good. Ask me again when I have done that, but for now make love to me."

I nodded accepting her words. I was not upset she wanted to end things with Jasper first because if our positions were switched I would want to do the same. "I'll ask again when the time is right. For right now though I will give you what you asked for. I am not going to fuck you, but rather make love with you. I love you Alice."

"I love you too." She replied with a smile.

There was no more talking after that. Since we were in Rio and we were right where people could catch us I did not take off her clothing to worship her body as I had wanted. I figured that I would have plenty of time to do that in the future. So instead of undressing her I simply ran my hand up her leg to remove her panties as she reached down to undo my belt buckle and jeans. It was only a matter of seconds before I was inside of her. It sent a thrill down my spine knowing that I would be the only person from this point on who got to have her in such an intimate way.

Her small legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel the heels of her shoes digging in to my ass through my jeans and yet I did not care. My thrusts came hard and fast and yes this would be a quick one, but I would make it up to her later on. I had all the time in the world to make it up to her. We had all the time in the world and knowing this just made the moment that much more intense for me and I ended up finishing rather quickly. I made sure that Alice came with me and when we were done I set her down on her feet and offered her my hand.

"Are you ready to start our forever?"

TBC….

**AN: There are only three chapters left after this one and I have to say that I am very proud of this. I mean I am so happy to see it finally coming to an end even though it makes me rather sad as well. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not since you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Consequences of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice and I would be heading home today. The night before had been the best night of my existence by far and a part me did not want to leave Esme Isle. Still, I knew that we had to face reality eventually so that we could start our lives together. Things may be hard for a while and yet in the end I knew it would be worth it because in the end I would have my Alice and that is the only thing that really mattered to me. I would face my family, I would face our friends, and I would defend Ali and our relationship with everything I had.

I packed my things up quickly and went to see if Alice needed a hand. When I found her she was sitting on the bed looking at something I thought I had hidden well. It was an engagement ring I had bought in a spur of the moment while we were in Rio the night before. It had been after making love in the alley. Alice had done to dance some more and I went to cancel my orders. I had seen the ring in a pawn shop and it was just perfect so I had gotten it on impulse. Moving slowly I made my way over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I was planning to give it to you when I asked you to marry me again." I mumbled looking at her as she stared at the silver engagement ring with an emerald stone. "I forgot that I had put it on the dresser. Exactly how angry are you?"

"I am not angry at all." She whispered closing the ring box and handing it to me. "I guess I am more surprised than anything. I know you said the words about how you wanted me marry me, but a part of me really thought you were just saying the words you know? This makes it so much more real and not in a bad way. It's a beautiful ring Edward and it shows how well you know me. I mean in all honesty the ring Jasper got me was beautiful and yet it was not me when it came to my personality. The ring that you chose is me, but in ring form. I really do love it."

"Well at least I know I won't have to exchange it." I teased before kissing her on the cheek and standing back up. "We better hurry if we don't want to miss our flight. I'll take your bags out and wait for you to finish up out here."

Alice smiled and nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes. I just want to make sure that we did not forget anything. As soon as I am ready we can head home and face the firing squad. I was thinking that before we went to the house I would like to talk to Bella. I want to get that over and done with and I think it would be best if I talked to her alone. So if you could drop me off at her place when we get back I would appreciate it."

00000000000000000

_Alice's POV-_

Just as I had asked Edward dropped me off at Bella's house. He kissed me softly and told me that he would be waiting for me back at the house. I took my time walking to the door because if I am truthfully this is one talk I really did not want to have with the human girl. How was I supposed to tell her that Edward would never take her back because he was in love with me? She would never forgive me and I couldn't blame her for that. I had destroyed her relationship and as much as I felt bad for it I loved Edward and I knew that if he did not want to be with her then he wouldn't be even if I had chosen Jasper. It just was not who he happened to be.

Knocking on the door I waited patiently for her to answer. I heard her curse as she tripped over something and could not hold back my smile since it was typical Bella behavior. When she finally opened the door I smiled at her though I knew it most likely did not reach my eyes. "Hello Bella."

"Alice!" Her face lit up as she pulled me in to a hug. "You are finally back! I am so happy to see you! Is Edward with you? Did you manage to talk some sense back in to him? Is the wedding back on? How are things with Jasper? Oh Alice you must tell me everything!"

I swallowed back some venom which had caught in my throat. For a brief second I thought that maybe I should kill her because it would easier than telling the truth. Pushing that urge to the side I sighed deeply. "Bella I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it."

And I did tell her everything from the very beginning. As I had predicted she was not happy at all. My once human friend had paled considerably before anger crossed over her features and I knew what was coming and I was prepared for it. She was going to let me have it and I would take it because I had betrayed her and deserved this. Also I was kind of hoping if she got it all out of her system now she would be able to move past her anger and sadness.

"How could you do this to me?" She screeched getting to her feet as she started to pace back and forth. "I trusted you! You were my best friend and you do this! You take the one person in my life away from me? You had Jasper why did you need Edward? He was mine Alice and I could have made him happy. You ruin everything and act as if you actually care? I hate you Alice Cullen and if it is the last thing I do I swear to god that I am going to get you back for this. It won't be today and it won't be tomorrow, but I will get you for this. I'll hurt you as badly as you did me!"

TBC…

**AN: I decided that since there was three chapters left I would get them all finished tonight. I am thinking of maybe doing a one-shot based on Bella's revenge though I am not sure. What do you all think about that? In the next chapter Alice talks to Jasper and then the epilogue. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Moving On Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice's POV-_

By the time I got home I really was in no mood to face Jasper and yet I knew that if I put it off it would only be worse. It would be better to get things over and done with as soon as possible. I followed his scent to our room and found him sitting there with the letter I had written him. How on earth had he gotten that? Almost as if he could read my mind he answered my unspoken question as he looked to me with sad eyes.

"I thought I would unpack your things for you when I stumbled upon this." He said with sadness lacing his tone. "I have to say that it was really well written. Even when you are ending our marriage your punctuation was perfect. I saw the letter meant for Edward torn in two and so I guess this means that you have made your choice."

I went to sit down next to him. "Yes Jasper I have made my choice and I am so sorry."

My husband, for the time being, nodded as he placed his hand over mine. "I know that you are sorry Ali because I can feel it, but you don't have to be. I have known for a while now that you would end up with Edward. The two of you share this bond that I will never understand. He loves you with a passion I have never felt someone feel for another and I know that you feel the same when it comes to him. I'm not angry if that is what you were thinking. Don't get me wrong because I was, but then I realized that I am not innocent in all of this either. I love Leah and I was thinking of leaving you before I even knew about you and Edward. If I am being honest with you and I am trying, I was planning to leave with her no matter what you decided. We want to travel for a while and see the world. It's funny how things turn out isn't it? Where did we go wrong Alice?"

I smiled sadly and set the palm of my hand against his chiseled cheek. "I don't think that we went wrong exactly. I think that at the time we both needed someone and we found each other. We helped the other heal and we did love each other Jasper. Our love was just not meant to last. I was only meant to be in your life until Leah came along. I wish you all the happiness in the world with her Jasper and I hope that maybe one day we will be able to be friends again."

"We were never just friends Alice." Jasper stated with a sad smile of his own. "We have always been and always will be more than that. It is going to take time, but I hope that one of these days we all can be friends again. I have to go I said I would meet Leah after I spoke with you. Tell Edward that I may be angry, but I do not hate him. I'll see you around and just remember that I will never forget you."

000000000000000

_Edward's POV-_

It is hard to believe that five years have passed since Jasper left with Leah Clearwater. A lot has happened in that time. Bella apparently moved back with her mother, Alice and I had eloped a year after coming home and Jasper even came back to give her away. We had built a little house for just the two of us so that we could catch up on lost time as a married couple. Today another marriage was about to take place and I was waiting for Alice to finish getting ready. She needed to hurry or else we would be late.

"Quit whining I am coming!" She called before rushing down the stairs and ending up in front of me with her arms around my waist. "I saw you about to yell for me in a vision. You can't rush perfection you know."

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose because I didn't want to hear it if I smudged her make up. "Well you were already perfect so it should not have taken very long for you to get ready."

My little pixie smirked and shook her head. "Try to flatter me all you want, but next time you rush me or even think about rushing me you will have no sex for a week and we both know how hard that would be for you."

Picking her up round the waist spun her in a circle. "It would only be hard for me because it is you. You know I can't go very long without being with you and I know you feel the same so your blackmail plan is good in theory, but you would never go on with it. So can you believe Jasper and Leah are getting married today? It took him long enough to propose I mean she is about ready to pop with the second kid already!"

"Hey he was nervous you know and can you blame him considering the last time he asked her when she was pregnant with Jason she set him on fire?" My wife said with a smile as I set her down on her feet and opened the door. We really had to hurry or else we would end up being late and Leah wouldn't want the best man and one of her bride's maids to be late. "You don't have to worry about me ever setting you on fire because you are much to pretty to burn."

I laughed as we walked out on to the porch. "Well that is a relief."

Her smile turned devious and I knew exactly what she was thinking without having to read her mind. "I would just set you precious piano on fire so you better be good or else. Aw don't pout hubby of mine you know I love you forever until ever."

THE END!

**AN: I kind of made the last chapter the epilogue as well. I am happy this story is finished and yet sad at the same time. I will continue to work on Operation Make A Baby and I have had requests to work on Be Mine Little Sister so I will work on that as well. Let me know what you all thought. Remember I may do one or two one shots to follow up this story I am not sure.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
